For the Love of the Saints
by Nagiana
Summary: *Based on a bunch of kinkmeme's that had been taking up unnecessary room in my inbox* Connor and Murphy MacManus, aside from being infamously known as the Saints of Boston, are also known as the twins who are virtually inseparable. Will all that change when they meet Branna Whelan, Doc's granddaughter and one of the most beautiful women they had ever met?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, just starting this author's note to let you all know that this is going to be a cross between a collection of one-shots and a genuine multi-chapter story. They are mainly based on a bunch of kink-meme prompts that I received from one of my friends the other day. They aren't going to have much of a plot-line to them, just mainly a bunch of Connor and Murphy smutty goodness that we all revel in. They start a little before the first movie and if you guys and/or all my friends want to send me additional kink-meme's as we go along, then that is perfectly fine with me - I'll continue them so long as I continue getting them. Just PM me if you have any ideas.**

**Anyway, onwards to the story!**

**- Nagiana**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Boondock Saints or anything associated with Boondock Saints. If I did, I would never get any writing done. The only characters I own are Branna and any others you do not readily recognize.**

**PS - There is some use of Irish words in these collection's of one-shots. I have researched them to the best of my ability but if any of you out there notice any mistakes, then please, let me know. Translations will be included as they needed at the beginning of every one-shot.**

**1.) Branna - From bran "raven," a way of saying "beauty with hair as dark as a raven."**

* * *

No matter how hard he fackin' tried, Connor MacManus could not force himself to drag his eyes away from the woman standing at the counter in front of him at the small coffee shop located in their Irish neighborhood in Boston. Dear God in Heaven, Holy Mother of Christ and Spiritus Sancti, he wish he could, but no matter how hard and no matter how many intensely amused grins Murphy kept sending him from his place beside him, Connor could not tear his eyes away from the woman's glorious ass . . . ets.

Yeah, that was it – let him go with that.

His eyes quickly scanned the woman up and down in front of him, lest she turn around and actually catch him eye-humping her. Her dark grey skirt, tighter around her hips and which flared out slightly around her knees emphasized her glorious hindquarters, possessed a grey blazer to match, although he wasn't exactly gazing at the blazer. Her midsection curved inward before giving smoothly away to her rounder, wider hips and then those glorious hindquarters that was so devilishly ensnaring Connor. Connor MacManus had always had a thing for thick women (and he always would point out that it was thick as in voluptuous – there was distinct difference between that and thick as in the lady in question needed to put down the fork!). And of course, Murphy was eyeing her form head-to-toe too, but not nearly as badly as his brother was.

Shit, if Connor MacManus believed in such a totally bullshit thing as true love, then he would say then, with one hundred percent certainty, that at that moment, he had been pierced through the heart with one of Cupid's arrows.

_Oh please, dear God in Heaven, let her be as abso-fuckin'-lutely gorgeous when she turns 'round as she is from behind! _Connor found himself praying, even as he continued to observe her. Her hair, which hung down to the small of her back, was a pin-straight, jet black waterfall that shone as though it was a glare on a sparkling window. Murphy was still standing beside him, quietly gazing at the woman in front of them but occasionally shooting Connor a grin when he found his brother's gaze still hadn't left the woman's ass - not for a damn second.

Yup, it was becoming pretty clear to Murphy that Connor was an ass man.

Finally, when it became pretty apparent that Murphy was gazing at him with a shit-eating grin on his face, Connor finally managed to drag his eyes up and away from the woman before turning his gaze onto his brother instead. After returning his grin, he nodded and after pointing to the woman, pretended to swoon, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Murphy continued to grin as he shook his head. His fingers ran across his lips and when Connor winked to him, Murphy immediately let out a bark of a laugh. The woman heard the laugh and glanced over her shoulder at the two of them, her eyes settling briefly on Murphy laughing at his brother before moving to linger a little longer on Connor standing beside him. His face fell into a dark pit of expressionlessness as their eyes connected.

"Oh fuck . . ." He couldn't help but mutter in awe and Murphy couldn't help but let out another laugh as a look of intense amusement immediately appeared in the woman's eyes. Murphy roughly elbowed Connor in the ribs and he jumped at the sharp pain but then shook his head when he realized what he had said had been completely boneheaded. _Nice goin' Conn! Now she prolly tinks ya jus' some dumb Irishman who can' keep his eyes to hisself_!

Well . . . not that he had been doing a good job up until then, anyway . . .

With her eyebrow still arched in amusement, she took her own turn to quickly run her eyes up and down the man's body standing behind her. She saw his short, light brown hair and his rugged, bronze features. Although it was probably going to be against her better judgment, she found him to be insanely attractive. He had royal blue eyes that the man standing beside him seemed to share (she wondered briefly if they were brothers) and a charming smile that was wrapped by a goatee-mustache combination. She felt as if she had been staring at him as badly as he had been staring at her, but in reality it had been only seconds. He looked into her eyes and decided for himself that she really was, very truly, gorgeous.

Connor would never have before said that he was emotional until it came to the whole good vs. evil debate and he found it intensely hard to believe that he was _actually _sizing up this woman who stood in front of him. However, this woman also seemed like something else to him - he couldn't quite figure it out. His eyes ran quickly over her bright, expressive emerald green eyes with such an observant nature - her full, pouty lips, which were so delicate, full and stained a lovely pink. Her cheeks were well formed in two small cups on her face that left just the right definition on her cheek bones. Her skin looked smooth and creamy and glowed a rich olive color. When she turned back around to face ahead of the counter, Conner immediately regretted ever looking at her with such an intense stare. He wanted to introduce himself but suddenly found himself too shy. That was the aspect of Connor's persona that not many people knew about: he didn't know how to approach women. Women had always approached him – almost never the other way around.

His last fling, casual fuck –whatever you wanted to call it – had been with a young woman who clearly needed to understand that the punk era of rock music was dead and gone - especially in Irish Boston. Her name had been Stacey Fitzgerald and while his mother would have skewered him upon sight after learning that he had ever put his cock inside a Limey Brit, she _had_ been the one who approached him and who was he to complain about a free fuck? And granted, she hadn't exactly been one of the best looking women at the bar he could have taken back to the apartment (and believe him - he almost didn't hear the end of it from Murphy for weeks!) but when she walked over, swaying her little bony hips and looked up at him with a devilish stare he knew his mind had already said 'fuck it'. She whispered softly in his ear, speaking of the dirtiest things imaginable and before Connor knew it, she was begging him to spend the night with her, softly caressing the crotch of his pants as she did so. Connor couldn't deny that he liked it but he felt a little pushed into it, nonetheless. He hadn't liked her that much either - he eventually found her voice annoying and her board-like body absolutely uninspiring in the bedroom. Murphy had absolutely hated her and that hate had eventually been the driving force to the dissolution of their relationship - or whatever their relationship had been to begin with. Connor had always wanted a woman who was admirable and articulate, as well as being as beautiful as the lass standing right in front of them.

And something told him that this woman didn't sway when she walked - the _sashayed_.

The woman looked to the clerk when he returned with her coffee and after throwing him a tight smile, hastily grabbed it up. She turned around and paused when she and Connor's eyes connected again. He took a breath and began to say hi but the woman simply rolled her eyes and moved to walk past him, leaving him standing there with his mouth agape. He felt a little crushed by her gesture and Murphy immediately let out another bark of a laugh. She obviously hadn't been interested in talking or anything and as Murphy continued to burst into loud laughter, Connor couldn't help but feel his heart grow heavy.

"Oh Lordy, ain' ya _such _tha ladies' man, Conn!" Murphy exclaimed, almost in hysterics as he slapped a good-natured hand on his brother's back, and Conner smirked slightly as his cheeks grew a pretty shade of pink.

"Fuck off, ya bastard!" Connor laughed along with him as he shook his head with that same embarrassed smirk still on his face, "She can go fuck off too - I don' give a shit!" The words only made Murphy laugh some more while Connor continued to vent, "Whatever . . . wasn't even that interested in her to begin with!" It was the only conclusion he could come to see why any beautiful woman wouldn't want to speak to him. He looked out the window quickly and watched her grinningly join a friend before the both of them moved to walk down the sidewalk, her coffee still clutched in her hand.

"Yah, ya right - tha's gotta be it!" Murphy agreed solemnly with a resolute nod of his head. "Or maybe she jus' wasn' interested – that's also extremely possible, ya know!" Connor looked back at his brother and flipped him off as they stepped up to the counter.

"Fuck her, ya know? She'd jus' be a waste of ma time, anyway!" Connor said as his final words before the both of them had to order. He still couldn't banish the heaviness of his heart, though, and as he pulled his billfold from his back pocket to pay for his order, he cast one more glanced at the window leading to the outside world. He had hoped to see her still standing there, so that he could redeem himself, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

If Connor MacManus didn't have bad luck then he wouldn't have any luck at all.

* * *

"Who was _he_?"

Branna Whelan glanced at her friend walking beside her as she took a sip of her hot coffee. "Ya mean tha' guy tha' had been standin' behind me? Ah, he was no one, I suspect. Jus' some guy who couldn' take his eyes offa me as usual." She explained, her thick Irish accent coming out stronger than normal and Brianna Murray shot her friend a look. Her bright auburn curls bounced in the bob cut around her face as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well he was _damn_ fine! Hell, I'd climb him like a Georgia Pine! And the guy standing beside him didn't look too bad either!" She nudged her friend in the ribs. "Why didn't you say hi? Why didn't you exchange numbers – _addresses_?" She asked with a wink and Branna rolled her eyes and grinned as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I jus' moved here, Bri! I'm barely settled into my apartment and I'm startin' at ma new job today, as well as workin' at my grandpa's bar tonight! Tha last ting I need is a man to complicate all that!" Brianna shook her head and let out a snort of laughter.

"I don't know about you, Branna, but that guy could complicate my day _any _time he wanted to! Hell, he could even bring the guy standing next to him too, you wouldn't see me complaining!" Branna let out a laugh at her friend's words as she pinned her eyes ahead of them, not willing to admit yet that the guy _had _been pretty super cute - him _and_ the guy standing next to him.

* * *

The last person Connor and Murphy would have expected to walk through the door of McGinty's later that night, was Her.

"Oi, Conn, isn' tha' ya dream girl?"

Connor looked up from the beer he had been nursing alongside Murphy and Rocco, when his brother slapped a hand on his back and spoke. His eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion when she walked in, looking pretty exhausted. She smiled at someone over Connor's shoulder and it took him a while to realize that it was Doc she was smiling at as she cleared the distance between them. She headed right on around the bar to stand by his side and as the old man adopted a proud smile on his face, he placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close for a moment. "B-b-boys, I want to introduce ya to someone very special to me. This lovely young l-l-l-lady right 'ere is ma granddaughter – Branna Whelan!"

The look of shock on Murphy and Connor's faces were almost comical as they numbly shook her hand over the polished surface of the bar, her eyebrows arching in amusement again. "Yah, we've uh . . . we caught glimpses of each other this mornin'." Connor spoke and Branna laughed a little as Doc continued on,

"She's me son's daughter from de Old Country – came here to Boston to help me run da bar. She's takin' it over when I finally pass on." Connor and Murphy nodded numbly, their eyes still pinned on hers and it took them a moment before they realized that she had been gazing at them in amusement the entire five minutes that they had sat there like dumbasses just staring at her. Doc turned a stern look onto them. "And d-d-d-don't underestimate her boys - she can-can-can . . ." He stopped a moment, regaining control over himself before returning to what he was going to say. "She can take care of herself!"

"I don' doubt it!" Connor muttered before he could stop himself and Branna rolled her eyes as Murphy elbowed him roughly in the ribs. He then turned a slightly apologetic look onto her.

"Forgive him, lass – he doesn' know what he says half the time!" He told her and Branna grinned and laughed as she bent down and pulled two more Guinness's from the nearby fridge. She set them down before them and continued to grin as she leaned on the bar, giving the two brothers a pretty good look down her shirt. They reflexively licked their lips at the enticing sight and Branna laughed and gave them a wink.

"Yah, I don' doubt that – wit the both of ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter, but this story WILL eventually be a Murphy x Branna x Connor thing, which eventually, will encompass such naughty things as threesomes (because, Hell, if your gonna write a story like this with two boyfriends, then ya mine-as-well!) and all that good jazz. At times it will lean more towards Connor x Branna but that's for a reason lol. And of course, if you know me or if you've read my other works, then you know that I cannot, for the life of me, do a fanfic containing just smut. So yes, there will be chapters that focus on what meager story line there will be and likewise, there will be chapters that are filled with nothing but smutty goodness and chapters that are a mix of both, like this one. **

**So anyway, onwards with the story! And I love reviews too - feel free to leave them :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Glad you like this story as much as you like my Walking Dead one :)**

**jouetdedestin: Glad you love it - keep reading, its gonna get better :)**

**1.) Mavourneen - sweetheart**

**2.) Creena - (my) heart**

**3.) Bitseach - Bitch**

**4.) Tuilli - Bastard**

**- Nagiana**

**PS - *Inspired from Saving Abel's "Addicted"***

* * *

_Favorite Line:_

_"It was so hard for her to sleep when she was with a guy that mattered."_

"Oi, Conn, ya mind givin' me a hand over 'ere?"

Connor grinned at Murphy as he slid off his barstool and headed towards the open door where Branna was waiting for him, impatiently tapping one high heeled foot against the shiny white linoleum floor. She smiled a tight smile as he finally cleared the distance between them, where he crossed his arms and moved to lean up against the door frame. He moved to peer inside the dimly-lit storage room and shot her a charming grin and an equally charming wink. "Please tell me ya want a little storage room lovin', lass! 'Cause I'd be happy to oblige ya!" He spoke and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Ya can tink again, Connor MacManus. I jus' need 'nother box of Guinness and I need a big tough guy ta help me carry it ta da bar," She simpered and gestured to her heels. "I am wearin' heels, ya know? 'Ave ya ever tried carryin' a heavy box in heels? Yah, it don' work too well!" She told him and it was Connor's turn to roll his eyes as he bent down and hefted up the box of Guinness at her feet.

"Fuckin' slave driva, ya are, woman!" He muttered and she shot him a grin.

"Well if I ain' puttin' ya two to work or plying ya with drinks at least part of tha' time ya here, then ya two are tinkin' up ways to look down me shirt or up me skirt!"

"And wit a very good reason lass!" Connor told her cheerfully as he set the box down behind the bar, Branna following close on his heels. Connor took the last beer out of the cooler and slid it across the bar to Murphy before he bent down and began taking the beer out of the box, where he would then put them in the now clear cooler. Murphy gratefully took the beer and popped the cap off before taking a healthy swig as Connor gave Branna another wink. "Ya ass practically _pops_ outta dat skirt!"

"And it's in _such _a good way, too, _creena_!" Murphy added with a swoon-worthy grin and a wink, and Branna shot them each a look although neither missed the light blush that appeared on her cheeks nonetheless. _Creena_ . . . it meant "my heart" in Irish and it seemed like only Murphy called her that. Connor himself had his own Irish term of endearment for her and that was _mavourneen_, Irish for "sweetheart". The both of them were pretty common terms of endearment . . . so why did she feel such hot blush spread across her cheeks when she heard those words spill forth from the twins' lips?

"But wit all seriousness, lass, ya are dressed a little out of place for this bar." Connor spoke up as he paused in the unloading of the beer, where he moved to lean on the countertop. His face was expressionless but his tone serious and Branna recoiled slightly and gave them each a slight look of disbelief. She was shocked at the ever-so-slight protectiveness of their tone and honestly didn't know why it was there. She had known them for roughly about two weeks now, for the twins were in the bar damn near every day and while they certainly talked a vast majority of the time they were there (and they stayed for quite a long time) Branna thought they didn't know each other nearly well enough for them to begin to start to feel _protective _towards her! Her eyes fell onto Murphy then, he couldn't help but nod in solemn agreement with Connor.

"Wha' do ya guys mean?" She asked, her eyebrows moving to furrow in slight confusion, and Connor laughed as he gestured to her.

"Don' take this da wrong way, _mavourneen__, _but ya show up with frills on ya shirt and wearin' a pencil skirt in an Irish fuckin' bar? Hell, ya not even wearin' green! Oh come on, lass, and ya call yaself Irish!" He gave another laugh then as Murphy took out a cigarette and lit it, not saying anything. "I mean, don' get me wrong, but it isn' exactly the kind of clothes ya wear to a bar – ya should know dis!" He looked down at her feet then and his eyebrows rose in and indecipherable emotion. "Tho' . . . ya _can_ keep wearin' the heels . . .!" Branna sent him a sarcastic look before she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Should 'ave figured tha' you'd 'ave a ting for women who wore high heels, Conn!" She told him and Connor grinned and held out his hands in surrender as Branna moved behind him and after planting a hand firmly in-between his shoulder blades, pushed him from out around the bar. He dug his heels in slightly as he replied.

"Well, of course I 'ave a ting for women who wear heels – _every_ man does!"

"Don' worry, _creena_ – I don'." Murphy assured her with a wink and a grin and Connor rolled his eyes as Branna returned Murphy's grin. He returned to his barstool beside his brother, pulling out a cigarette as he did so. He took a moment to light it and took a drag before he pointed a finger at him.

"Well, I know from personal experience tha' ya do, so ya can shove that kiss-arse attitude up ya arse, Murph!" Murphy rolled his eyes as well as they turned back to Branna. She arched a slightly condescending eyebrow then as she leaned on the bar.

"So, wha' ya guys are sayin' is tha' I need ta come here at night, dressed either a little more conservatively or a little more loosely? I either need to be a nun or a slut?" She asked and Connor and Murphy both decided to stay silent at that, knowing a loaded question when they saw one. Connor simply picked up his beer and took a swig, which was probably even worse than actually saying anything in lieu of a reply. Her eyebrows arched a little more and eventually she sighed and nodded as she threw down the rag she had been holding to wipe down the bar. "Figures ya two would shut up when I asked ya tha' . . ." She muttered before nodding towards the bathroom. "I'll be back; gotta use the bathroom. Watch tha' bar for me, guys, would ya?" She asked and Connor and Murphy numbly nodded as she moved towards the bathroom, heels clacking on the polished wooden floor.

She closed the door when she entered the girl's room and immediately paused in front of the mirror when she entered instead of going immediately to the nearest stall. She observed herself in the mirror hanging over the sink for a minute, noticing that maybe she _had_ dressed a little more office-intern-ish than was absolutely needed for an Irish bar. She hadn't been able to stop off at her hotel and change though, but like she wasn't going to tell the boys that. Like she was going to tell the boys that they had been right anyways! For some reason she could just imagine how fast that would expand Connor's head and Murphy just seemed the type to secretly gloat about it.

After heaving a sigh and rolling her eyes, she finally entered the bathroom stall, closing the door behind her. She exited the bathroom a minute or two later (giving an extra minute to check herself over in the mirror again) and almost immediately found herself being pulled into someone's lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Connor, I swear ta God -!"

"Aye and who's this Connor lass? Is he ya boyfriend tha' I 'ave to worry 'bout?"

Branna's eyes immediately widened when she realized that the lap she was currently being forced to sit on, wasn't the lean one of Connor, but one that belonged to a fat, incredibly hairy Irishman who was sitting with his buddies and who in turn were laughing over his quip about a 'boyfriend he would have to worry about'. A half-empty pitcher of beer sat in the middle of the bar table and it was quite clear by the level of alcohol on his breath that made her own head swim, that the guy was quite drunk.

Her eyes immediately flitted over to Connor and Murphy's customary spots at the bar and her heart sank when she saw that they were empty. Their stuff was still there but she would bet that they were in the office or upstairs talking to Doc. God only knew when they would be back down and her teeth gritted as she pushed ineffectually at the man holding her, however, it was to no avail. His thick, meaty arm was wrapped snugly around her waist and he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

"I believe I asked ya a question, lass. Is Connor ya boyfriend?"

Vaguely, Branna wondered if he knew Connor and when she pinned a venomous stare on him, she was happy to see that he recoiled slightly. "Yes - yes he is. And if ya don' let go of me, he's not gonna be too happy! And ya wouldn' like him when he's pissed off!" The man laughed and glanced at his friends then.

"Well, wit the curves on this lass, I'd be angry too!" He grinned toothily at her, his beetle-black eyes twinkling in the light. "How 'bout it, lass? Why don' ya ditch this 'Connor' lad and come home with me?"

"Are ya jokin'? I wouldn' go home wit ya if ya were tha' last guy on the eart!" She let out a bark of a laugh then as she struggled harder in his grasp, however, it only made his arm tighten even more around her waist, making it even harder to break free.

"Oh, come on, lass, ya would like I want ta show below me belt buckle -!" He told her and Branna sent him a slightly condescending look.

"Oh, so ya mean ya can actually reach and see tha' far down? Ya a bloody catch, then!" She asked, interrupting him mid-sentence and while man's buddies immediately roared with laughter, he went dangerously silent. Branna swallowed hard, her heart picking up a pounding pace as she found herself wondering if she had gone too far.

And when he spoke next, she instantly knew she had. Fear thumped a mad tattoo in her heart as his eyes darkened dangerously and his tone lowered to a devastatingly low volume. Branna had grown up in Ireland – she had grown up around liquor and beer and the countless Irish pubs and she should have known better than to piss off a drunken Irishman, even if he _was_ feeling her up like she was the latest bottle of whiskey he had been handed. She should have just yelled for Connor or Murphy or even her grandfather, instead of trying to handle it herself. Oh how stupid could she have been?

"Listen, ya little _bitseach -_ no woman talks thatta way to me, especially not some hot little lass like ya -!"

"OI, _tuilli_ - get ya _fuckin'_ hands offa me lass!"

The man didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying, for a loud, angry voice split through his, interrupting him mid-sentence. Branna let out a gasp of shock when Connor's hand fisted in the man hair before he slammed his head down against the table. This caused the man to immediately let go of her and when he did, Connor's hand shot out and latched onto hers, where he pulled her into a protective one-armed embrace. Branna immediately moved to tuck herself nice and safely into his side and when she looked up into Connor's face, she didn't think she had ever seen such murderous contempt echoing in a man's face as she did at that moment. Everyone in the bar had gone silent and watched as the man's head hit the table with a sickening crack. As he fell off of his barstool to the floor, Connor's boot swiped upwards in an arc, and collided none-too-kindly with his jaw. The man's friends, as well as a number of other people, immediately cringed when they heard the crack of his jaw breaking and Connor quickly turned a glare onto them, silencing them further and stopping them from doing anything.

"Connor -!" She began but didn't finish as he wheeled them around and steered them quickly in the direction of the bar. He grabbed up his stuff before reaching over the table to grab up her purse and coat and after slinging his over his right shoulder, he turned them back around and headed for the bar's back entrance. The man's buddies were now grouped around their friend, urgently checking to see if he was alright but they didn't stop to see if he was. Connor's arm was still wrapped snugly around her waist and she was still tucked into his side as they moved towards the back entrance and when he practically kicked open the door, them stepping out into the back alley behind the bar seconds later, Branna found her eyes steadily filling with tears.

He turned and started walking her down the alley to the street. He didn't know where he was taking her – another bar, his place, her place – he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get her away from there and fast – before he walked back into the bar and killed the fucker.

Her small voice when it came to him from his side, immediately made his blood run cold. "Connor . . ." She choked out and his eyes immediately flickered down to hers. When he saw the tears shining in her eyes, he let out a loud curse and they came to an abrupt stop, where he pulled her into his arms. Immediately, she broke down and began sobbing, her arms wrapping around his back to grip his shoulders as she sobbed into his black-shirted chest.

"Are ya okay, _mavourneen_? The _tuilli_ didn' hurt ya, did he?" Connor asked her, his voice coming out surprisingly gentle and soft for someone who, only a few minutes before, had been seriously contemplating on whether or not he wanted to go on a murderous rampage. She nodded and had to force herself to drag her face out of his chest and turn her eyes up to his. She didn't want to. He smelled so good and he was so warm . . . thankfully he didn't take his arms from around her.

"Y-Yah, Conn . . . I'm fine . . ." The words sounded lame to her ears and she could tell by the skeptical look on his face, that he didn't believe her either. He allowed her to stand there and collected herself for a moment and when she was ready, she swallowed hard and nodded again. "Yah, I'm fine, I'm jus' . . . I'm jus' shaken, tha's all." Connor nodded and when he finally removed his arms from around her, she wanted to let out a sound of protest but bit it back in the nick of time. His arms around her had made her feel protected and right then, she wasn't sure if she was feeling secure enough yet to go without them.

"Was tha' the first time ya've ever been felt up like tha' in a bar, lass?" He asked her, his voice still gentle and soft and she waited for a moment before nodding. Connor let out a curse underneath his breath again and took a threatening step towards the bar. Branna stopped him from going anywhere further by placing a hand on his arm. When he stopped and turned his eyes down to hers, he immediately caught sight of the tears that were filling them again. His teeth gritted in anger and he made a conscious vow at that moment to never allow tears to fill up those beautiful green eyes of hers again.

"I jus' . . . I wanna go home, Connor. Can I jus' go home?" She asked him and he immediately nodded.

"Yah . . . yah, o' course ya can. Ya want me to walk wit ya?" Branna waited a moment before she nodded. She didn't want to be left alone at that moment – let alone walk anywhere at that time of night alone. "Where are ya stayin'?" He asked and when she told him, he nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist again. "Yah, I know where tha' is – come on, _mavourneen - _I'll walk ya home." She found herself pulled into his side again as they walked and she felt her heart race a little. It might be her just feeling grateful for him for pulling her out of what could potentially have been a very sticky situation as well as sticking up for her but something told her that he had done it with entirely good intentions in his heart.

"Why ya stayin' at a hotel, lass? Ya live here now, don' ya?" He asked her, curiosity lacing his tone when they reached the Irish run hotel she was staying at. She nodded as they entered the lobby.

"Yah, I am; I jus' haven' found an apartment I can afford yet. Grandpa knows the owners so I'm stayin' here for dirt cheap 'till I can find a place." She told him and Connor nodded as they descended into silence. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and paused outside her door when they reached it. Branna turned to face him as Connor let go of her waist and moved to bury his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. They descended into a somewhat awkward silence then as Branna bit down on her bottom lip. "Ya uh . . . wha' are ya doin' now?" She asked him and Connor shrugged.

"Don' rightly know. Murph's prolly still at the bar, which leaves me goin' back to our place and veggin' in front of the TV for a while, speakin' it might not be good for me ta go back . . ." His blue eyes met her green ones then and all of a sudden, Branna knew that she didn't want him to leave.

"Ya, uh . . . ya want ta come in?" She asked him, a hint of nervousness in her voice and Connor smiled as he took a few steps towards her.

"And wha' are we gonna do in ya hotel room all alone, Branna?" He asked her, his voice low and sounding like molten gold to her ears and suddenly, the air between them seemed to turn electric. Her blood started running fast through her veins and her heart started pounding in her chest as he moved to pin her against the door. His lips were inches from hers when she suddenly spun around and after grasping the doorknob, she turned it and opened the door. Her cheeks burned as she led him into her hotel room, cutting on the light as she did so and as Connor closed it behind him, her body immediately seemed to tune into his. She could hear every footstep he took and could practically sense every fluid movement his body made behind hers. When he looped his arm around her waist and brought her back against his front, where his lips descended onto the back of her neck, her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to pick up its pace just a little.

He breathed out her name as he turned her around and pressed her up against the nearest wall, where he moved in closer, their noses moving to brush against each other's. She was about to speak and say something when he started leaning in, causing her to forget what she was about to say and making her breath catch in her throat again. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed ever-so-slightly against hers. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as her hands came up to shakily grip his neck. She prayed desperately to God that this guy was different – that for once her instincts were _not_ leading her awry when it came to guys and sex. She wanted desperately to believe that what Connor had done, he had done because he had been genuinely worried about her.

She prayed desperately to God that the feelings he stirred up in the pit of her stomach that made her heart grow heavy in her chest and a wetness to appear between her thighs that found itself accompanied by a dull, pleasurable throb, would not make her regret that night – would make him regret _him_.

Because, Oh God . . . she so desperately did _not_ want to regret Connor!

She couldn't help but let out a breathy moan when their lips separated, only for him to lean in once more, where he pressed his lips harder against hers. He cautiously ran his tongue along her lower lip and when she opened her mouth to him, their kiss suddenly became much deeper and fuller. Her hands moved to cup his face as they kissed and when he broke apart from her to lead a trail of kisses down her cheek to the hollow of her throat, she allowed her head to fall back against the wall in order to give him more skin to make love to as her hands fell down to grip his shoulders.

Connor's hands slid down the smooth hotel room wall before sliding over her waist, eliciting a gasp from her. She didn't stop kissing him, though - she was now openly encouraging him. The swishing of cloth and the tinkling of metal-on-metal could be heard as they undressed each other and when they were finally standing bare flesh to bare flesh, he slid his hands up her sides, enjoying the feel of her ample curves against the rough pads of his hands. One hand cupped a breast, rubbing his thumb over the tightening nipple and she moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers moving to bury in his hair. She pressed her body against his, eager for more of the addictive feelings that he stirred inside of her and he obliged her by bending down, where his hands curled under her thighs. He encouraged her to jump up into his arms and she did so readily. As her legs wrapped around his waist, he pressed her back into the wall, supporting her weight with the hard, immovable surface. Their lips connected again as his hands moved from her thighs to cup her ass, where he pulled her closer against the hard member that she suddenly found herself wanting to get to know so much.

One of her hands slid over his shoulder, down his torso and through his slight pubic hair before one slender finger traced the length of his erection. He immediately groaned into her mouth and he paused in his lips movements over hers as she reached the tip of his cock. She rubbed her thumb around the tip before curling her hand around the length of silky flesh, where she smoothed her thumb in a line over him. His hips bucked up into her hand as she continued to stroke him slowly, all her inhibitions and fears flying away as Connor wrapped his muscular arms tighter around her. Branna couldn't help but feel safe and wanted in Connor's arms . . . and dare she say 'loved', too?

He watched her carefully as he slipped his hand down her body to the juncture between her legs, where he allowed a finger to slowly slip inside of her. The callused digit moved in and out and he watched as her breathing started to come out heavier, her back arching slightly off of the wall. He added another finger after a moment of savoring the feeling of her wetness beginning to cover his fingers and her eyes immediately fluttered close at the thicker intrusion. Now the both of their breathing were starting to come faster as the hands working each other picked up the pace. They were both more than ready to reach that peak so they could move onto the next stage.

He knew Branna was close when he saw her bite down on her bottom lip and as her hand started moving faster around him. He shifted his hand so that he could bring his thumb into play and pressed it against her nub. He rubbed it with the right pressure while his other hand removed hers from him. He didn't want his fun to be over with while he watched her go overboard. He wanted to see this insanely beautiful girl come undone before him like the petals of a freshly crushed flower in his hand. He wanted to hear his name pour forth from her lips and dammit, he would get it!

He placed his hand on the middle of her back and arched her slightly. His mouth latched onto a nipple and he sucked on it - teasing it, as he moved his fingers harder and faster against her. Her walls were beginning to contract around him and helpless whimpers were starting to break free from her throat as her hips thrusted harder on his fingers, wanting to get him in as deep as she possibly could when he moved over to her other breast, bringing his free hand to play with her other nipple. He simultaneously bit down on one nipple and pinched the other as he pressed down on her nub, the movement sending her moaning his name overboard into the dark abyss of pleasure in keening cries.

He continued to thrust his fingers until she came down from her high, breathing heavily as her chest continued to heave. He slowly removed his fingers from her, taking a voyeuristic pleasure in seeing her mewl her displeasure at the movement. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her eyes up to his, obviously stunned by the intensity of the orgasm he had just given her. Her once bright green eyes had lustfully glazed over to a dark emerald that immediately made his cock jump at the sight as he licked his fingers clean.

He closed his eyes and let out an 'mmm' of contentment as he did so. "Ya such a sweet little lass, _mavourneen_ . . . and I've never had a woman react ta me like tha' before. Ya a damn treat!" He murmured to her and Branna laughed huskily as she pulled him closer to her, her arms moving to wrap around his neck again. Her lips barely touched his - the outermost molecules making contact - as she rubbed her still dripping center against his cock, silently pleading with him to take her, to make her his as another lustful desire made his eyes grow darker as well.

He took her over to the bed and after sitting her down on the edge, she drew herself further upwards towards the headboard, Connor crawling up after her. He settled himself between her opened thighs when she settled, his knee slipping in-between them as he did so. Their lips crushed together in a passionate, frenzied kiss as her arms moved to wrap around his broad, muscular back, her nails digging slightly into the smooth flesh. She begged him to take her in wanton whispers, and he readily complied.

Her small, dove-like hands smoothed over his bare chest before they slipped behind his shoulders, where she gripped them. He entered her with a quick thrust that made her let loose a little moan of pleasure as she parted her legs for him even more, silently begging him to go faster and thrust harder.

"Oh God yes, Connor . . ." She breathed his name in unbridled pleasure as he thrusted, his mouth ravenously attacking one of her nipples, where he toyed with it greedily, leaving little teeth marks wherever he went. One of her hands clenched tightly in his light brown hair as she let out a moan and as his thrusts deepened and grew harder. Her moans eventually hit a crescendo and moved upwards into keens as he found that spot inside her that immediately made bolts of pleasure shoot everywhere. He started to hit it continuously and her nails raked down his back in payment, leaving gashes in their wake that split open and bled tiny little pearls of scarlet blood. The slight stinging pain of the cuts caused him to let out a growl, the fine line between pleasure and pain blurring slightly as he sat up on his knees and after taking a firm hold of her hips, allowed his to roll faster in-between her legs. With nothing to hold on to as the speed and hardness of his thrusts only increased, as well as the pleasure boiling in her lower stomach, Branna's hands fisted in the cloth of the bedcovers as his name and whimpers of encouragement flew past her lips. His thrusts grew slightly erratic that split moment before he gave one final thrust home and buried himself in her to the hilt. He released inside of her milliseconds later and he saw her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth open in a wordless moan as her body grew rigid around him and she hit her peak as well.

Their chests heaved afterwards as the both of them tried desperately to catch their breath. Connor gazed down at the beautiful visage of Branna lying before him, her green sloe eyes heavy lidded and her black hair surrounding the bed beneath them. Her olive-colored skin was flushed a delightful pink with the lasting remnants of pleasure and her arms were cocked at angles above her head. When she smiled, he chose that time to lean down, catching himself on his hands to spare her his full weight, and he kissed her as lovingly as he could. When he broke apart, he found that she was smiling.

"Is this where I tell ya thank ya, Connor?" She whispered, her voice still heavy from trying to catch her breath, and Connor returned the smile as he pulled out of her and lay down on the bed beside her, where he took her with him in his arms.

"Thank me for what?" He asked her, his voice quiet as he fought to catch his breath too. "For rescuin' ya back at the bar or for makin' ya come like tha' - _twice_?" She could feel his sexy grin against her ear as he spoke and she whispered 'both' before he gently kissed her on the temple, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. He grinned. "Didn' I tell ya all those times in tha' bar that'd I'd make it worth ya while?" He whispered to her, and she smiled and nodded in reply. They lay like that for a moment, Branna in his arms and their eyes searching the other's faces, not sure what they were looking for but looking for something all the same.

Eventually, she felt his chest slow and she knew he had fallen into a deep, comforting sleep, his nose buried in her hair and his arms wrapped around her in the most protective embrace she had ever found herself wrapped in. She, however, was wide awake. She found it hard to sleep with a guy who she began to suspect genuinely cared about her, lying beside her, wrapping her up in his arms and against the body that had given her so much pleasure only moments before. It was so hard for her to sleep when she was with a guy that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was _really_ hard to write. Surprisingly hard to write, in fact. But hopefully you guys won't complain, especially after I uploaded it and did some pretty heavy duty editing :)**

**The Sword of Salvation: Thanks for loving the story so much and really, I know where your coming from. It can be pretty hard writing them sometimes, but for me, its the mainly the Irish accent that makes the boys. Once you get the Irish accent down, the rest just seems to flow - at least for me. That might not work for you but for me it does. And do you mean Branna or Brianna? (I probably shouldn't have named them so much alike, but oh well lol). Branna is the main OC character (if ya haven't already figured that out yet) and Brianna is her friend, of which I do intend to have appear more in the story in later chapters, so don't worry :)**

**And always, thanks HermioneandMarcus - glad your loving this story as much as my Walking Dead one :)**

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

**- Nagiana**

**1.) Creena - (my) heart**

**2.) Mavourneen - sweetheart**

**3.) Macree - my heart**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"Don' take it tha' wrong way, lass, but . . . me and Murph, we're twins! We've . . ." He gave a shrug and a little laugh then as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair. "We've always shared our girls like we've always shared everythin' else in our life! Even when we were kids in grade school, we always shared girlfriends. O' course, everyone thought it was cute back then on tha' playground but we . . . we've always knew tha' was how we were gonna do it."_

He looked so peaceful sleeping. It was so different than the way he looked when he was awake, in fact, that Branna constantly had to remind herself that it was indeed Connor MacManus that she was sleeping beside, and not some other guy that merely resembled his Irish handsomeness. At those moments, when he was awake and he was at the bar and/or he was around people he didn't know, he was cocky and charming and the Connor that everyone knew and loved. But at that moment, as Branna lay in his arms in her cheap hotel bed in the Irish district of Boston, the bright morning sunlight falling from the window onto his handsome features as he slept, she realized just how peaceful he looked _when_ he slept. She didn't know if it was her or the sex that has caused him to sleep as peacefully as he did, but something told her that was more her doing than anything.

"Mmm . . . penny for ya thoughts, lass?"

Branna smiled and gave a soft laugh as she shifted her way deeper into Connor's arms. He slowly awoke as she did so and shuffled a yawn as he stretched the sleep from his heavy limbs. "Oh, I don' know . . . jus' tha' last night was amazin'?" She told him and he gave her a grin and a soft smile as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"It was, wasn' it? Despite everythin' else tha' happened, it did 'ave a rather amazin' endin', didn' it?" His tone sounded so flippant then – so _dismissive_ - that when he moved to gently disentangle himself from her, he immediately felt her body tense and a spear of panic to lace through her heart. She had _way _too many men ditch her the morning after, both waiting for her to awake to make the escape and some assholes who didn't even do that. Once again, she found her insecurities rising up and hoping to all Hell that she hadn't misjudged Connor.

"Wait, Conn - where are ya goin'?" She asked him, able to keep the edge off her voice for the most point but not succeeding in the rest. Connor grinned and gave a little laugh as he turned back to face her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Don' worry, I jus' gotta go take a piss, lass!" He told her in slight awe and when she nodded and swallowed hard, he shook his head and framed her face with his hands. "I ain' goin' anywhere, _mavourneen_! I fully intend to stay wit ya 'til one of us has ta go ta work, okay?" He assured her and she nodded and allowed him to slip his body free from hers before he stood from the rumpled bed and walked around it towards the bathroom. She watched him go, her eyes lingering appreciatively on his ass the entire time and he grinned when he stopped and turned to face her, his hands moving to his hips. "Please, don' look anywhere else, lass! It's not like there are other tings in the room!" He told her and she laughed as she ran her fingers through her slightly messy black locks.

"Oh, darlin', don' worry - I got somethin' new ta look at now . . ." She told him as her eyes fell onto the magnificent MacManus appendage he had swinging between his legs and Connor couldn't help but continue to grin and laugh as he turned and continued on to the bathroom without another word. At that moment, Branna understood what they meant by "Irish Pride".

Branna shared his grin as she flipped over on her stomach and reached for the clock on the nightstand, where she brought it into better view. It was just seven in the morning – she had about an hour before she had to get up and get dressed and she groaned and rolled her eyes at the knowledge. Only two weeks into her job and she was already growing to loathe it. Her boss was an absolute pig and now she was training a new girl who she _knew _looked upon her Irish heritage with nothing short of extreme distaste. The woman lived in Boston and was surrounded and worked beside Irish people and yet she had a prejudice against them? The irony constantly made Branna want to laugh until she remembered that her boss would be eyeing her up and down when she walked in the door that day like she was the finest choice ham he could take home for Christmas dinner!

Disgusting, fat old pervert . . .

Her thoughts trailed off when she felt the other side of bed bow down underneath his weight as Connor rejoined her a minute or two later. She felt his rough fingers as they skated over the right side of her back, from the top of her shoulder blades, to the small of her back and she let out a shudder. "I didn' know ya had this, lass . . ." He murmured appreciatively as the tips of his fingers continued to run over the large pair of angel wings she had tattooed on her back - one on either side of her spine. She gave a shrug then and threw a glance over her shoulder at him.

"Well, ya weren' exactly lookin' at ma back last night, now were ya?" She asked him and he grinned as he flipped her over and pulled her underneath him, causing her to let out a surprised shriek as he did so. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Branna felt the coolness of the coral beads of his rosary against the smooth skin of her belly as she framed his face with her hands. They soon broke apart, where her eyes ran over them for a few seconds. They were really pretty in a simplistic sort of way and looked pretty old. However, the beauty of them did not keep her mouth from opening and closing like a fish for a moment before she turned helpless eyes up to him. "Connor . . . I-I really hate ta tell ya this after the _amazin_' sex of last night, but . . . I'm a Protestant. I-I thought ya knew . . .!"

The look of shock on his face was so comical that she was only able to hold the same expressionless look on her face for a few more seconds before she had to release the laughter that had been bubbling up in her stomach. Connor gazed at her in confusion for a moment and Branna shook her head. "I'm jus' jerkin' ya chain, Conn! O' course I'm Catholic!" The look of relief that speared through his eyes then was almost comical as well and she continued laughing as Connor gritted his teeth in playful indignation.

"I should punish ya for tha' little jibe, lass . . ."

Branna grinned, her eyes taking on a devilish gleam. "I gotta go ta work in an hour, Conn . . . however ya gonna do tha', ya better do it fast."

It was Connor's turned to adopt a devilish gleam in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them over, so that she was on top. He shook his head. "I'm in a pretty forgivin' mood this mornin', _mavourneen_ . . . so why don' ya show me what ya can do?"

Connor couldn't help but grin at the wolfish grin that spread across Branna's face in turn. If she had to go to work and sit through the insufferably disgusting leers of her perverted old boss, then she mine-as-well as go in smelling like one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. She grinned at the image of her boss leaning in and taking a big whiff of her when she had her back turned (like he always did to her and the rest of her female coworkers that thought of him the same way - a disgusting old prig) only to not know that he was inhaling a great big whiff of Connor MacManus underneath her customary perfume. That'd be good for one Hell of a laugh with Brianna in the bathroom later that day.

Oh yeah, she could _definitely _get used to this!

* * *

"Hey, Bran, I heard about last night. I'm _so _sorry!"

Branna's eyebrows rose in polite inquiry as she looked up from pouring the five shots of whiskey that were about to be on their way to table five, only to see Rocco's concerned face sitting across the bar from her. "Last night . . .?" She asked him slowly, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion and Rocco nodded.

"Y-yeah! Connor told me about it today after him and Murphy got done with their shifts – about how you got majorly felt up and he had to kick some serious ass to defend your honor?" Branna immediately let out a nod of remembrance. Truthfully, it wasn't that, that she liked to remember about the previous night. She gave a half-shrug, pushing the image of Brianna spurting water out her nose in laughter when she told her of what their boss had _really_ breathed in when he leaned over to smell her while she was at the copy machine that morning.

"Thanks for worryin' 'bout me, Roc - ya a doll! But it was really a no big ting." She told him with a wave of her hand and a shake of her head, and Rocco gazed at her for a moment like she had two heads.

"No big thing? Bran, from the way Connor described the whole thing, it seems like it _was_ a pretty big thing! Why don't you seem more worried about it?" He asked and Branna opened her mouth to say something but the bell above the door tinkled, momentarily distracting them. Connor and Murphy entered seconds later and when she and Connor's eyes connected, the both of them couldn't help but allow broad grins to sweep across their faces. Murphy reached the bar first and slapped a hand on Rocco's back in greeting as he took his customary barstool beside him. Rocco grinned and clapped him in a one-armed hug as he turned to say hi to Connor. However, he could only end up watching, face blank in shock, as a still grinning Connor hopped up on the counter, twirled around it on his ass and then jumped down on the other side. His hands framed her face and he kissed her then, full and deep and passionate and the look of continued blatant shock on Rocco's face was almost comical. In fact, Branna did end up laughing. She fisted a hand in Connor's shirt and pulled him closer to her, his arms moving to wrap snugly around her waist as she did so. First it was shocking Brianna work and now its shocking Rocco here at the bar (even though he wasn't that hard to shock)? Could her life get any better?

"_He _is the reason I don' remember the fight last night, Roc!" She told him with an almost adolescent like grin on her face and Murphy couldn't help but grin and nod as well as Rocco continued to sit there in a stunned shock.

"Yah – apparently, Conn and Bran did a little bed-shakin' last night!" Murphy told him with a grin and a wink in Branna's direction and Connor nodded in agreement as he turned his gaze down onto her.

"By the way, lass, I need ma rosary back." He told her and immediately Murphy's eyebrows furrowed in both interest and confusion as his eyes shot onto them.

"Wait - why does she 'ave it?" He asked and Connor glanced at him.

"I ain' tellin' ya. Ya'd only go back and rat my ass out ta ma and then I'd get ripped a second arsehole over the phone witout her even comin' here!" He told him as Branna, grinning, pulled the coral rosary over her head before standing up on her tip-toes so that she could place it around his neck. She glanced at him.

"Don' worry, Murph, it ain' the _Exorcist_ ting ya were thinkin'." She told him as her hands smoothed down over Connor's chest, and Murphy shrugged his shoulders as Connor tucked the rosary securely inside his shirt. It smelled like her . . . he forced himself to hold back a smile.

"I-I wasn' tinkin' tha' . . ." He told her with a shake of his head, but Rocco gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'll admit - I thought of it - briefly." He admitted and Murphy and Connor shot him mean looks as Branna shook her head in good-naturedly disbelief.

"Oi, Roc! Get ya head outta tha' gutter, would ya? Branna deserves more than tha'!" Murphy scowled at him as he slapped him upside the head and Rocco let out an 'ow' as Branna continued to grin and turned her gaze up to Connor. He turned a soft gaze down onto her in turn.

"It's early yet – wha' are ya two doin' here?" She asked them with a gently furrowed brow and they gave a shrug.

"I had ta get my rosary back. As . . . _enticing _as it looks on ya," He told her, a grin splitting his face as he spoke - a grin that she immediately replicated. "I needed it back. I wear it so much tha' I feel naked witout it. Murph jus' tagged along 'cause he could." Connor told her and Murphy nodded simply as he lit up a cigarette. She nodded in reply too although he could see in her eyes that she was disappointed that he didn't say something else. He smiled softly and hugged her close, where he pressed a loving kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Don' worry, _mavourneen_, we came ta see ya too!" She laughed a little then as Murphy quietly mentioned to Connor about going to go talk to Doc about something. Connor nodded and planted another light kiss on Branna's lips before moving off in the direction of the office behind Murphy. Rocco laughed a little.

"You getting yourself involved with Connor and Murphy now, Branna? Gotta say – I envy your sexual appetites!" Branna shot him an interested look.

"What do you mean? I'm with Conn, not Murph!" She told him and Rocco sent her an interested look in return.

"You didn't know? I'm sorry, Bran, I thought ya did! I-I mean, after all . . . they're _them_!" He asked her and she gave a laugh and shook her head.

"Why do ya tink I'm askin' ya, Roc?" He shook his head.

"If you go home with one of them, Bran, you almost always end up going home with the other one. Connor and Murphy - they share their women almost always and it's some pretty kinky shit from what I've heard them talk about!" He gave a laugh then. "I'm actually surprised they haven't brought up their little arrangement to you yet because they certainly start talking about it every chance they get!" He stopped in his explanation then, and Branna gave a half shrug, her eyes turning onto Connor hanging in the doorway to her grandfather's office. A grin and a laugh were on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Murphy was standing beside him, the darker twin's back to them. She chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment as her red-painted nails drummed on the polished surface of the bar.

"Yeah . . . yeah, I wonder that too, Roc . . ."

For the first time since the previous night, she found herself doubting Connor and his so-called 'good intentions'.

* * *

Connor didn't think he had ever been slapped so hard by a woman before, as he was by Branna about an hours later when he and Murphy were finally done talking with Doc. They had returned to the bar and when she saw him, Branna had smiled sweetly and greeted him with their new customary peck on the lips. Instead of allowing him to take his barstool beside Rocco, she had ended up grabbing his hand and pulled him off towards the back alley. While he grinned and heard Murphy and Rocco shout catcalls from behind them at their places at the bar, as soon as they stepped out into the alley, that grin was immediately wiped from his face when Branna let out a growl of anger and slapped him with all her strength. Connor temporarily saw stars swirl around him as he stumbled back slightly.

"Well, damn, if there was any doubt in ma mind, I certainly know ya Irish now, lass . . .!" He told her with a wry laugh as he rubbed and flexed his sore jaw and Branna rolled her eyes as she pushed him backwards against the concrete wall, a wide-eyed, searching look on her face.

"When were ya gonna tell me tha' ya planned on sharin' me with Murphy, huh?" She asked him and for a moment, the look of incredulous confusion on Connor's face made her fear that she had said a drastically wrong thing. After all, Rocco had been known to get things wrong before, so why not this thing? But then, a look of dawning recognition appeared on his face swiftly followed by a sheepish look and Branna immediately knew that Rocco had been speaking the painful, horrible truth.

"Don' take it tha' wrong way, lass, but . . . me and Murph, we're twins! We've . . ." He gave a shrug and a little laugh then as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair. "We've always shared our girls like we've always shared everythin' else in our life! Even when we were kids in grade school, we always shared girlfriends. O' course, everyone thought it was cute back then on the playground but we . . . we've always knew tha' was how we were gonna do it." Branna let out a snort of derision as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"'Don' take it tha' wrong way, lass'? How the Hell am I _not _to take it the wrong way, Connor? I don' know wha' type of girl ya two tink I am – or wha' type of girl ya two are used to - but do I look like the kind that two brothers can jus' . . . _pass _off to each other when they get tired of her?" A slightly hurt look appeared on her face then. "Did last night mean nothin' ta ya?" She asked and immediately Connor shook his head as a mournful look appeared in his eyes as he darted over to her. She allowed him to frame her face with his hands but she refused to look at him, an act that made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

"Last night was somethin' beautiful between us, _macree _– somethin' tha' made my heart ache whenever I thought of it today!" He told her and finally, she brought her eyes up to his. "I don' tink ya are completely understandin' me lass, 'cause I would never . . . I _could_ never . . ." He trailed off in frustration then and paused, searching for the right thing to say before resuming talking again. "I can' jus' _not_ treat ya as anythin' but a woman tha' I deeply care 'bout after wha' happened 'tween us last night - _and _this mornin'! This isn' some . . ." He stopped, searching desperately again for the word he wanted and his hands fell from her face. "We don' treat ya like some two-bit whore like ya insinuatin'!" He gestured to them two before pointing towards the back entrance of the bar, where Murphy was sitting inside the bar with Rocco. "_This_ – whatever _this_ would be, would be a relationship – a _genuine_ relationship! When I say tha' say we share our girls, Branna, I mean our girl_friends_!" He shrugged weakly then. "I don' know how ta put it any plainer - we 'ave the same girlfriend, _mavourneen_."

"So let me get this straight . . ." Branna began slowly after a moment of allowing the explanation to sink in. "I would be both of ya's girlfriend. Ya two wouldn' date anyone else but me and I wouldn' date any other guys but ya two? And ya two would . . . _share_ me?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion, and Connor gave a little laugh then as he gently took her hand in his.

"Only if ya want us ta, lass. There are many ways we could do this dependin' on what ya want at the time. And of course, ya can tink 'bout it all ya want ta – I know this is rather sudden and I wanted to give ya time before I lay all this shit on ya, Branna, ya gotta believe me!" His eyes became pleading. "I would never tink of purposefully hurtin' ya, especially after last night and this mornin'!" Branna nodded, seeing in his eyes that he was telling the truth and when she fell into his arms, he readily opened them to her and immediately wrapped her up in the same protective embrace that she was quickly finding herself growing used to.

"I've been hurt before, Conn," She told him and Connor nodded as she continued speaking. "Tha's why I reacted the way I did this mornin'. I've been hurt in the worst ways and I . . . I don' wanna get hurt again!"

"I know Branna, and we've all been hurt. Me and Murph . . . I promise tha' we won' ever let ya fall, _mavourneen_. My brother cares 'bout ya jus' as much as I do." He assured her and Branna couldn't help but grin and laugh then.

"Is he as good in bed as ya are?" She asked, intending for it to be a playful, teasing question, but Connor answered with a bark of a laugh.

"He better, wit how many times we've been laid!" Branna turned a stricken look onto him and Connor's bark of a laughter immediately turned into fully fledged laughter. "Oh, I'm jus' jerkin' ya chain, Branna; gettin' ya back at tha' Protestant quip ya made this mornin'! And besides, I get laid _slightly_ more than he does. Ya made sure of tha'!" He gave her a wink then and Branna heaved a sigh, not knowing what the Hell she had just allowed herself to get dragged into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I can safely say that I am going to have a lot of fun writing Brianna. I love how I'm writing her so far and I'm already brainstorming on how to drag her deeper into the plot (whatever plot there is at this moment LOL). As for the rest of this chapter, writing it was pretty easy and I'm satisfied with it. Hope you guys are too :)**

**The Sword of Salvation: Thanks for the well wishes and you'll start to see some contrast between the twins in this chapter, especially when it comes to Branna :)**

**- Nagiana**

**PS - Just letting you guys know now, there will be a PRETTY damn raunchy lemon in the next chapter so please, psyche yourselves up for that because I'm pretty excited :)**

**1.) Mavourneen - sweetheart**

**2.) Creena - (my) heart**

**3.) Macushla - my pulse**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_She might be in a relationship with both MacManus's, but it was clear who the deference lay towards when it came to her._

_Few Months Later . . ._

"Hey Bran, there's someone here who wants to see you." Brianna spoke as she turned the corner into the copy room, a small, secretive smile on her face. Her nails, which were done in a bright, almost Barney-esque purple this week, matched the purple bow in her now light pink colored hair and the royal purple of her skirt and blazer. Branna furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion as she checked to make sure the paper was still straight on the copier.

"Who is it?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion and Brianna couldn't help but allow a broad beam to split her features as she let out an excited squeal and bounded over to her. Branna froze, her eyes widening as her best friend took ahold of her hands.

"It's that _totally _sexy man of yours!" She told her and Branna had to bite back the almost reflexive words, 'Which one?' And besides, she already knew which one it was: Murphy was the only one who cared to visit her at work.

Branna couldn't help but grin as she stepped back a little, Brianna following her, where they both peered out the lightly frosted glass windows. Murphy nodded towards her with a smile, a plastic bag in his hand. Branna's stomach growled reflexively as a simper appeared on her face. "Bri, ya mind watchin' the copier for me for a minute? My lunch jus' arrived."

"Mmhmm, sweetie, I don' blame ya! I'd lick melted chocolate -" Brianna spoke and Branna laughed as she elbowed her friend in the ribs, interrupting her mid-fantasy.

"_Not _him!" She rolled her eyes with a grin. "He brought me lunch, hence, the plastic bag. Do ya mind?" She asked, jerking her thumb in his general direction Brianna shook her head and moved over to the copy machine.

"Oh no, not at all sweetie – you need a lunch break anyway. And besides, I'll do anything to get away from Scumbag Steve and Toady Teandra anyway and they almost never come in here!" She told her with a disgusted roll of her eyes and Branna immediately knew she was talking about their boss, Steve and his newest lackey, Teandra, who - surprise, surprise - had been the woman that Branna had been training a few months ago – the one with the severe Irish problem and who would do _anything _for a coveted promotion.

Branna rolled her eyes. "Unless, o' course, Steve sees I'm in 'ere and then he stays in 'ere as long as I do, right?" She told her and Brianna rolled her eyes and nodded as Branna shot her a thankful smile. "Tanks again, honey. I am starvin'!" She told her and Brianna smiled in welcome as her friend exited the room and made her quick way to Murphy, a grin appearing on her face that was immediately matched by one of his own. "Hey _macree_, wha' did ya get me?" She asked him as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips, taking the plastic bag from him as she did so. He smiled and shrugged as he rubbed the back of her head.

"Just a sub from the deli down the street from tha' bar. Ya mentioned ya were cravin' one this mornin' and I figured . . . why not - I ain' doin' anythin' special right now." He trailed off as he gave another shrug and Branna immediately turned a look of disbelief on her face.

"Ya . . . ya guys were actually payin' attention?" She asked and Murphy nodded in reply, a look appearing on his face that suggested she had suddenly sprouted two heads.

"Well, yah, o' course we do! Wha' makes ya say we don'?" Branna gave a shrug then as she grabbed his hand up, their fingers entwining as she pulled him off in the direction of the break room, which was mercifully empty.

"Oh, no real reason, its jus' . . . ya two stumble 'around the apartment half asleep half tha' time ya guys are up in the mornin', I figure – oh ma God!" She had moved over to the nearby table and had been in the midst of unwrapping the sub as she spoke, only to end up freezing when she lifted up the bread to peer at what was inside. Murphy immediately froze, his eyes growing wide with alarm.

"Wha'- wha' is it, Branna?" He asked as he stepped forward and allowed a worried hand to settle on the small of her back. Branna turned around to face him, another grin splitting her beautiful, dainty features.

"This _is_ a BMT on white and with everything on it, right?" He nodded slowly.

"Y-yah . . ."

"And it has extra mayo on it too, right?" He nodded again, still slowly and with his eyes still wide in alarm.

"Again – _yah_ . . ." Branna shook her head, a look of slight disbelief appearing on her face and in her voice.

"Ya actually know wha' I like on my sub?" She asked him in slight awe and for the third time, he nodded slowly.

"_Creena_, I'm _always_ the one tha' brings ya lunch while Connor goes off and does whatever tha' Hell he does 'round this time. I _tink _I should know wha' ya like on ya sub, don' ya?" He asked with a grin and a laugh and for a moment, Branna couldn't decide whether to throw her arms around him and kiss him with every ounce of breath in her body, or pushed him down on the table and tear his clothes off (of which she _might _have done before?). She shook her head again.

"Wha' would I ever do witout ya boys?" She asked him with a grin, and he shrugged as a slightly smug smile appeared on his face then. He shrugged as she allowed him to slide into the booth before sliding in beside him. Situating himself with his back against the wall, she waited until he was comfortable before leaning against him in turn, her back falling against his front.

"I can smoke in 'ere, can' I?" He asked and she nodded as she took a hungry bite of her sandwich, letting out an almost orgasmic groan in the process. She felt Murphy's chest rumble behind her as he chuckled and lit up his cigarette, where he took a drag.

"Hey, do ya mind? Only me and Conn are allowed ta make ya make those noises . . .!" He teased and she couldn't help but smile as Murphy wiped off a drop of mayonnaise clinging to the corner of her mouth with his thumb before sucking it off his finger. Branna couldn't deny the shiver of desire that raced up her spine at the sight. She staved it off, however, by giving him a weak look as she bit into her sub again. She chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Ya know, ya don' 'ave ta do this, Murph, right?" She told him with a shake of her head. "I can always go out and get ma own lunch – it's no big ting! Me and Brianna did it all tha' time 'fore we hooked up." Murphy gave a shrug.

"Well, tha's wha' boyfriends do, innit, Branna? We get ya lunch when we realize ya haven' taken anythin' from home; we allow ya to rant and rave 'bout ya pig of a boss when ya come home after a vigorous day of eye-humping at tha' office -!" His voice abruptly broke off into a laugh as Branna slapped him on the chest and took another bite of her sub. His lips connected with the nape of her neck then as his hand slid across her stomach. "And then when we come ta drop off ya lunch, we can make ya feel tons better by a vigorously quick round of _actual_ -!"

Branna quickly interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand. She felt him grin underneath it and pinned him with a glare. When she had first hooked up with them (and especially when she first moved in with them) she had been amazed at how much of sexual beings Connor and Murphy really were. When it was just her and one of them, like now, or when she and Connor went off and did something by themselves, they were fine and it didn't come out nearly as much as when the two MacManus twins were together. Hell, they were even close to _normal_ – with _normal _brain function. But when they were together . . . oh Lord help any woman who sleeping with two hot Irish twins was not on their bucket list!

And besides, she was _still_ at work, when anyone and their grandmother could walk through the lunchroom door! They got lucky that one time – _very _lucky – by the _skin of their teeth_ lucky!

"I am _still _at work, Murph! We can' do tha' again 'ere – it's too risky!" She told him, her voice going unnaturally quiet and she could tell that Murphy was still grinning underneath her palm, however, now he was giving her something close to his patented Bambi eyes.

She _hated _the Bambi eyes. They had never bothered her before but that was probably because she had never met two people who could wield them better than Connor and Murphy. They were like Gabriel and the flaming sword with their Bambi eyes; she _swore _they could wield those fuckers better than any four-year-old! She shook her head vehemently, though.

"Murphy MacManus, I swear ta God tha' we will _never _do tha' again - not _here_, anyways!" She told him and Murphy's grin and Bambi eyes immediately dissolved in favor a nonchalant look. He gave a shrug then as her hand left his mouth and immediately took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yah, okay, jus' completely forget tha' fact tha' it was _awesome_!" She readily nodded.

"Yes, I _will _completely forget tha' fact 'cause I am constantly reminded of the other fact tha' I am at _work -_!"

Her rant was suddenly interrupted by the door to the lunchroom swinging open, where the two last people on _earth _she wanted to see, came in. Her boss came in first, large belly covered by a black and white pinstripe shirt and blue striped tie that matched his black dress pants and loafers. His coke-bottle glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and his thinning brown hair was brushed over his shiny pate like the thin strands would do _anything _to obscure just how shiny and bald he really was. And coming in behind him was Teandra, the tall, slightly dumpy but not completely unattractive African American woman she had taught how to do her job and who was currently so up their boss's ass, she was probably eating his food for him. Her lime green dress suit was matched with a peacock feather pin on her right lapel and as the two of them entered talking about _something _(probably their usual office gossip of who was sleeping with who), they partially froze when they saw Branna and Murphy sitting in the only booth across the way, Murphy leaning against the wall with Branna leaning up against him in turn.

"Jesus Christ . . ." Murphy heard Branna hiss underneath her breath and he fought to hold back a grin.

"Lord's name, _creena._" He told her and the look of daggers she threw him almost made him laugh – almost. Instead, she smiled a tight smile as her boss looked them both over, his eyes lingering on Murphy's tall, well-built frame more than her - the tall, well-built frame that he could never hope to have.

"Branna, I had no idea that you would have company . . ." He spoke, clearly forcing his voice to become welcoming and cheerful instead of anything remotely resembling hostile, and Branna gave a little laugh then as she gestured down to the eaten sub sitting before her before nodding to the man sitting behind her.

"Oh, sorry Steve, but this is ma boyfriend, Murphy. He . . . he jus' brought me lunch and was sittin' wit me while I ate. He was, uh . . . we were jus' leavin'!" She told them and the both of them hurriedly nodded, although when she saw the twin looks of jealousy that fired up in their eyes at the mention of 'boyfriend', Branna found herself becoming intensely amused. Of course, she didn't blame Teandra for barely hiding the appreciative look in her eyes as she ran them up and down her boy's frame (Hell, she'd probably do it twice as much with Connor!) but Branna couldn't help but wonder at what suddenly happened to the woman's Irish prejudices? Were they around only when she wanted them to be (i.e. a woman that was prettier than she was?) or when a hot Irishman wasn't standing in the room with her? And Steve, she was long used to eyeing her up and down, although she could tell that thanks to Teandra, Murphy was probably gonna go home and take a very thorough shower – ice cold water or no!

Branna hurriedly wrapped up the remainder of her sub and Murphy quickly stamped out his cigarette in the nearby black plastic ashtray before they got to their feet. Even Murphy, who was used to and reveled in awkward situations, did _not_ want to be in this one. His hand on the small of her back constantly prodded her to go faster.

Branna gave them both awkward smiles as Murphy took ahold of her hand and pulled her from the lunchroom. They could hear the murmurs that instantly came forth from their lips when the door swung shut behind them and immediately, Branna let out a sigh of relief when she saw Brianna walking down the row of cubicles in front of them. She saw them and stopped, a broad smile appearing on her face, however, it disappeared when she saw the looks of relief echoing on their faces.

"W-what happened?" She asked and Branna gave a laugh and shook her head as her fingers ran through her hair. Murphy simply shook his head.

"Tha' was prolly the most awkward situation I've ever been in, in me life!" He spoke and Brianna's look of confusion only deepened as Branna gestured back towards the lunchroom.

"Steve and Teandra came in halfway through my lunch and after we both got eye-humped by the both of them, we finally made it out! Teandra couldn' take her eyes off of Murphy - it was kinda funny." Brianna grinned as she turned her eyes onto Murphy.

"What about it, Murph? Do ya want some of that black chocolate?" She asked him and Branna couldn't help but adopt a grin on her face that matched her friend's as an immediate look of ever-so-slight disgust appeared on his face. He shook his head.

"Oh _Jesus Christ _no!" He replied and Branna shot him a look.

"Lord's name, Murph, remember?" She reminded him and he shot her a look in turn, although his was much more amused.

"Tha's not what ya were sayin' last night, _creena_!" He told her and Branna's face burned scarlet as she slapped him on the chest. He let out a laugh and held up his arms, expertly deflecting any other incoming slaps and Brianna continued to grin as she watched her best friend and her boyfriend interact. Murphy was the one she assumed to be her boyfriend as Murphy had been the one who she met _first_. So really, Brianna didn't know about Connor or the fact that Murphy wasn't her _only_ boyfriend. As far as she knew, Branna met the two brothers, clicked with Murphy instead of Connor and was now dating Murphy exclusively. She supposed she would have to tell her friend eventually, but for right now, Branna was still getting used to their atypical situation, let alone drag a friend into it this early!

"Conn's gonna be at the bar tonight, so he said ta meet us there, okay?" He told her and Branna nodded as he bent down and kissed her. She returned his kiss with a chaste one of her own (she _was _still at work, after all) before nodding and breaking apart.

"Yah, okay; I'll be there after work after I go home and change first." Murphy nodded and gave her a loving smile before turning around and heading back to the elevators. Brianna and Branna watched them go, a smile on Branna's face as Brianna shook her head, giving a sound of appreciation as she did so.

"Oh honey, you struck big when ya caught yourself _that _fish!" She spoke and Branna laughed as her friend gave her an interested look. "He has a brother, doesn't he?"

* * *

Oh _hell _yeah.

"Hey, hey, hey, Doc – ya know ya can' win this – not against me!"

"Ya little shit! I don' care if ya d-d-d-datin' my granddaughter – I'll s-s-s-how ya!"

Branna grinned as she entered McGinty's later that night, dressed not in the skirt and heels she had worn to work that day, but her atypical new bar fare that - thankfully - kept her from receiving _too _many leers, pats on the ass and being pulled into the various laps of strangers. Black converses, ripped blue jeans and one of Connor's black shirts that hung entirely too big on her made up what she was wearing, she shot many people smiles and nods of welcome as they parted like the red sea for her as she made her way up front to the bar. When she finally joined them, she smiled at her granddad as she took her regular spot between Murphy and Connor. She stepped up onto the lift underneath the bar top that everyone used as a footrest, and looped an arm around Connor's neck. When he turned to see who the arm around his neck belonged to, the look on his face when he saw it was her almost melted her heart. When she would always come to the conclusion that Connor and Murphy cared about her equally, Connor would always do something stupid like this to make her realize that they didn't. She never would have pegged Connor for being a hopeless romantic, but with her . . . with her, she knew he would make a lot of exceptions.

"Conn, won' ya stop teasin' me granddad, huh?" She asked him, a grin lighting up her face as she spoke and Connor simply smiled as he immediately looped a protective arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Naw, I don' tink I will. He's knows its not me bein' facetious, eh, Doc?" He asked, giving the older man a grin and Doc nodded as he shot his granddaughter a loving look.

"Don' worry, darlin', its jus' C-C-C-Connor bein' Connor. D-d-don' worry!" She returned his smile before turning her eyes back onto Connor. He still held that same look on his face and she felt her stomach jump.

"Ya finally off, _mavourneen_; took ya long enough! But it's good ta see ya!" He told her and she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

"Its good ta see ya too, _macushla_!" She murmured so that only he could hear her and his eyes softened as she leaned down and kissed him. Connor was the only one she called '_macushla_' and it was only when she was damn sure no one else could hear the intimate pet name. She had never been one for pet names but she supposed her boys were exceptions. Murphy got _macree _and Connor got _macushla_. She thought they were good fits.

The bar erupted in catcalls as they kissed and while Branna was certainly growing used to the loudness of the catcalls, she couldn't help but fade away a little as their lips moved together, the passion of the kiss gradually dying down in favor of a slow softness that Connor only slowed further by framing her face with his hands. When they finally broke apart, she heard Connor pull in a deep breath of some indefinable emotion as she turned to Murphy to greet him in turn. He had been talking to Rocco sitting beside him and hadn't noticed the intimacy of her and Connor's kiss. He turned around, though, when she approached him and after looping an arm around her waist, allowed her to plant the same kiss on his lips too. It was a kiss that he more than readily reciprocated and while there was certainly heat and passion in it, she felt no need to bring it down to a slower speed. And when they broke apart and she turned to greet her grandfather standing in front of her behind the bar, it was Connor who immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so that she was eventually sitting on his lap. Murphy allowed her to go with nary a second glance as he returned to the conversation he had been in with Rocco and Branna wanted to shake her head as she wondered if all their relationships had been like this – if there was as clear of a pecking order in the others as there was in her.

She might be in a relationship with both MacManus's, but it was clear who the deference lay towards when it came to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extreme Warning: There is a rather raunchy, pretty damn explicit lemon in this chapter and it is between Connor, Branna and Murphy - so yes, it is a threesome. So . . . yeah, you guys have been warned! Don't like the subject matter (although for the love of God, I can't imagine how you would - its Connor and Murphy!) then don't read.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Glad ya love the story so much :)**

**Now that I got that out of the way, onward to the smutty goodness :)**

**- Nagiana**

**1.) Mavourneen - sweetheart**

**2.) Creena - (my) heart**

**3.) Tuilli - Bastard**

**4.) Bitseach - Bitch**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_He didn't blame his brother for wanting to regain that closeness he had once had to Branna. And believe it or not, Connor wanted him to too. He hated feeling like he had to compete with his brother, although he sometimes felt like it wouldn't even be a competition if they gave the ultimatum to Branna._

Branna heaved a sigh as she moved as quickly as she could down the dusty, decrepit hallway of the abandoned warehouse, feeling the bare bones of a migraine began to thump against the walls of her skull. She finally turning a corner and after opening the halfway broken door, entered the one room loft apartment she shared with Connor and Murphy, the door slamming shut behind her. After she had agreed to follow through with their rather _atypical_ relationship, she almost immediately found herself moving into their place – halfway of her volition and halfway theirs because it was kind of a mutual thing. Branna got to live with her boys and her boys got themselves a pretty damn good cook, as well as someone who was patient enough to clean up after them – when they _dared _to not do it themselves, that is. They found themselves with a stocked fridge, clean clothes and furniture that didn't actually make you itch just by looking at them. Life was going pretty sweet for them . . . pretty damn sweet, actually.

She found them sitting on the worn leather sofa she had bought for cheap at one of the local consignment shops by the door playing cards. Their eyes, wide with surprise, turned up onto her and followed her as she crossed the room to the bed. After heaving a sigh, she unceremoniously tossed her purse on the nearby coffetable in front of the medium-sized TV before turning her eyes onto them. The coffetable was hopelessly scratched and worn and the TV only got five channels but yet, they were five channels that luckily seemed to satisfy them all pretty evenly. Connor got his Westerns and his many James Bond movies on AMC, Murphy got his action flicks on TNT and his Saturday morning cartoons on Cartoon Network and Branna got her dramas and cutesy romantic flicks on Oxygen that they were forced to submit to every night (literally, Connor could probably recite the entirety of _Pretty in Pink_ by rote and Murphy could do the same with _Splash_ – and they didn't even know which was worse yet!). There was also the local news channel but not one of them really watched that to begin with. And again, with the both of them, she bought them for dirt cheap at a consignment shop, so Murphy and Connor couldn't complain. And besides, their last TV only got three channels – not one of them Westerns or James Bond movies.

"Tha two of ya 'ave got _no idea_ how much I hate ma life right now!" She told them with a huff of derision and a bark of false cheer and Connor and Murphy glanced at each other, their eyes immediately becoming wary.

"What d'ya mean? Whose arses do we 'ave to kick into Hell and back?" Connor asked, immediately knowing that she was referring to her job, and Branna heaved another sigh as she gave a shrug.

"It's nothin' big and ya don' 'ave to kick anyone's arse, its jus' . . ." She shrugged. "My asshole of a boss put the moves on me again today by feelin' _up _me arse and it jus' made me skin fuckin' crawl, tha's all!"

The air in the apartment suddenly became electric and it took her a minute to realize that the sudden electricity was coming from the two boys sitting across the room from her. They remained on their places on the couch but their bodies were tensed and their eyes snapped with an angry electricity. Branna closed her eyes and said a prayer under her breath in Gaelic before holding up her hands in a supplicating gesture. "Now, boys, look 'ere -!"

"Please tell me tha' ya punched the _bitseach_ bastard across the face, Branna!" Murphy was the first to speak up – even before Connor - his voice hardening as well as his eyes, and she shook her head.

"How do ya two tink I could 'ave gotten away wit tha'? I couldn' or else I would 'ave lost me job!"

"Fuck tha job – ya could 'ave gotten 'nother one! There's plenty of companies 'round 'ere tha' would hire ya -"

"Not after punchin' ma boss!"

"And _besides . . ._!" Connor continued blithely on, ignoring Branna's words. "It's not like we're actually _payin'_ any sorta rent 'ere or anythin'! All we do is pay fer groceries and other minute shite!" He exclaimed before an angry gaze appeared in his eyes as he threw down the cards he was holding onto the brown leather sofa underneath them. He then pointed a finger at her. "Ya listen here, Branna! If the fuckin' _tuilli_ even so much as _looks _at ya again, lass, then ya 'ave every excuse in the damn book to kick his damn teeth down his throat!" His eyes flashed angrily in the light. "We know ya can, Branna – ya've done it to us plenty of times, after all! And if ya don' want ta, then we'll gladly do it!" Murphy nodded firmly in agreement and Branna shook her head.

"I am _so_ glad tha' I 'ave such protective boys!" She spoke, her voice sarcastically playful and Connor and Murphy shot each other a devilish grin, their anger almost instantly dissolving before they got to their feet and made their way over to her. The both of them slunk over to her like two Irish panthers, their movements fluid and almost predatory. The movements also made a shiver of desire skate up her spine.

"I don' know 'bout ya Murph, but I tink our girl is forgettin' how much of a lucky lass she really is!"

Branna couldn't help but roll her eyes as Connor's hands glided down the curve of one of her olive-colored shoulders, sliding down the slim straps of her tank top underneath her button-up, pinstripe shirt as he did so. Her skin was velvety soft to the touch underneath and Murphy moved to stand behind her, where he pulled out the clip holding her hair up. After tossing it aside, he moved aside the raven colored hair she had derived her name from and immediately began peppering the back of her neck with light kisses. She was a full head shorter than either of them without heels on, but ask the MacManus brothers at that moment if they cared.

The woman of as thick Irish blood as the brothers that currently had her pinned so deliciously between them, let out a sigh of mixed irritation and delight. "I'm tellin' ya, boys, I'm not in tha mood! Work was a Goddamn killa and all I want ta do is relax. But here ya two are, tryin' to play wit me!"

"Don' take the Lord's name in vain, Branna . . ." Murphy muttered around the nibbles he was placing on the nape of her neck and as Branna fought to keep that same shiver of desire from fluttering up her spine again. Connor chuckled huskily, ignoring his brother's words.

"Well tha's why we're here, ain' it? Ta make ya day a helluva lot brighta and to erase tha _tuilli's_ hands from ya body . . ." The handsome Irishman unbuttoned her shirt as he spoke and when he was done, he slid the flimsy thing down her body, leaving her in just her tank top with its built-in bra. It fell to a pile on the dusty hardwood floor and was soon kicked aside lest it get trampled and ruined. His eyes flickered over her before he growled in appreciation and allowed his lips to move down to the hollow of her throat as Murphy continued to make love to the back of her shoulders and neck. He loved her body – her dangerous curves and the smooth as silk skin . . . Connor found himself constantly and wholeheartedly approving. "And besides, _mavourneen_, ya 'ave two _very_ able-bodied young Irishmen here that are more than willin' to take care of each and every one of ya needs! Now don' tell me tha' ya don' like dem apples, lass!"

Branna had to admit . . . she did love those apples – very much so, in fact. At first, when she had first spent the night with the seriously delicious Connor MacManus, she had no idea that she would be getting his extremely good-looking twin brother in the bargain. And despite all that, she had never before thought of herself as being the type of woman who would ever be able to be in an intimate relationship with two men, especially twin brothers at the same time! However, after a few bedroom trysts that ended up being not only as hot as Hell but a rip-roaring good time as well, Branna found herself actually willing to give their fucked up little relationship a try.

It was a fucked up little relationship that, believe it or not, functioned quite normally, Branna and her two Irish boyfriends.

She couldn't help but grin at his words, however, just as she opened her mouth to reply, Connor chose that time to tear her tank top over her head and then rip her skirt down her legs. Murphy let out an irritated "tch" as his lips were unceremoniously cut off from her skin but he quickly returned to what he had been doing, placated, as Connor reached up and cupped one of her breasts, where he squeezed. All that ended up coming out of her was a surprised gasp and then a grinning: "Oh, I _love_ those apples, Connor . . .!"

She felt the lighter haired MacManus grin against her as he trailed his lips up her neck. He came to an abrupt stop, however, when he tried to grab up her other breast, only to discover that there was another hand holding it instead. Mouth opening in a playful whine, he turned a look of the same emotion onto his brother. Murphy simply grinned as he gave Branna's breast a squeeze – a squeeze that immediately made a low moan issue forth from her lips. "Sorry brotha, but it looks like this one's taken!" Murphy told him with the same grin still plastered on his face. He was busy rolling the little brown nipple between his fingers, gazing at him over her shoulder with his eyes glazed over with lust. "I'm 'fraid ya will 'ave to find somethin' else to hold on ta fer now!"

"Fine, then – don' share!" Connor huffed out as he gave a roll of his eyes. They then settled onto Branna's and he held her gaze with his hypnotic blue one as his fingers slowly skimmed down her taut stomach. They moved down lower and lower until they finally disappeared into her panties. He could feel the lace at the back of his knuckles and knew they were the black lacy bikini bottoms that they both loved so much. His eyebrows rose as she let out a gasp before he then broke out into a grin. Even blindly, Connor could still easily find the right bits to play with and like always, she was already sopping wet. Connor continued to grin as his teeth moved to nibble at her earlobe. Her body quivered under the stroking motions made against her clit, the swollen nub pulsating against his finger. She moaned softly and Connor didn't have to watch his brother to know that Murphy was grinning as well as they watched her enjoy herself. "Are ya enjoyin' yaself, _mavourneen_?"

"Oh yah, Connor . . . _quite . . ._!" She couldn't help but reply, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes closed as her olive-colored cheeks adopted a deep but lovely shade of pink. Her breathing had picked up as well - the wetness steadily trickling down Connor's fingers increasing ever-so-slightly. The pleasured moans she uttered would have put a smile on any man's face, especially Connor and Murphy's. No woman could ever compare to their Branna – their sweet little dark faire Branna.

Finally, Branna choked out a strangled cry as she came, grinding herself down against Connor's hand. A single drop of sweat trailed down the side of her face, down her throat and between her breasts. The droplet ended up in her belly button and Connor itched to drop down to his knees and lick that drop of sweat up with his tongue before continuing lower.

When he slowly removed his hand from between her legs, he found it covered in her warm juices. Her eyes followed his hand as he offered some of the sweet liquid to his brother and Murphy slowly lapped it up, his blue gaze always connected with hers. He drew Connor's fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them and the both of them could see the look of desire that immediately speared through Branna's eyes. They grinned devilishly as Murphy slowly released his brother's fingers. She gave them a wide-eyed, innocent look that immediately had their cocks hardening almost painfully in their jeans. There was _nothing _about their Branna that was innocent – not after their first time in bed together, anyway . . .

"So, since ya two 'ave put up _quite_ the convincin' argument, shall we take this to the bed then, gentlemen?" She asked as she moved away from her position in-between them and toward the blanket covered stack of three mattresses on the rugged floor. Connor got the feeling that her hip swaying was deliberate but he wasn't complaining and he suspected that Murphy wasn't either, especially if all she continued to wear those gorgeous sleek black strappy heels while they fucked her. She shot them another wide-eyed, innocent look over her shoulder. "Well . . . are ya two comin' or not?"

Connor wasted no time in kicking off his boots and pulling off all of his clothes, Murphy following with great haste. Branna's eyes glittered in the light. "So . . . are ma boys goin' ta 'ave me at the same time, or one at a time?" She asked and from the now hungry look she knew was echoing in her eyes as she stared at the MacManus family jewels, she found herself rooting for the first option.

"What d'ya tink, brother?" Connor asked as he placed his hands on his hips and turned to gaze at him. "I could always wait."

Murphy grinned as he shook his head although he saw a slight hesitation flicker in his eyes nonetheless. "No, ya should stay Conn . . ." He bit down on his lip and turned a lustful gaze onto the woman sitting on their bed. She swallowed hard underneath the gaze and both brothers grinned. "I'm pretty sure our Branna wants us to share her again, anyway . . .!" Branna couldn't help but nod energetically and their grins grew just a little bit bigger.

"As ya wish, _mavourneen,_" Connor spoke as inclined his head to her before gesturing flamboyantly to the bed and their lovely Branna kneeling on it. "Go get 'er, tiger!"

Murphy grinned charmingly as he approached her. "Come straddle me, _creena_ . . ." Branna moved to do so even before he was even properly settled, a movement that made the both of them continue to grin and laugh. "Now then, would ya mind holding yaself steady, lass?" Branna arched an eyebrow and bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly lowered herself down onto Murphy's hard member, eliciting a low, throaty moan from the MacManus twin with each inch that slipped into her. His hands moved to grasp her waist as she craned her neck to look back at Connor. She grinned and winked at him as her long black hair brushed against the small of her back, and he fought the sudden urge to tangle his hands in his hair, bend her head back and then kiss her until she was breathless. That, or feel that glorious wealth of hair running up and down his body. "I'm _pretty_ sure ya know where everythin' is, right, Conn?"

Connor silently nodded as he moved over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube they kept there, safe from prying eyes (whoever the Hell those might belong to although Rocco immediately popped into his head for some reason). He heard the lows moans and whispered words come from Branna and Murphy as she continued to ride him on the bed and Connor quickened his pace to find the bottle, quickly coming to the realization that the drawer should no longer be designated as their "junk drawer". When he finally did and when the contents of the bottle were coating his cock enough to make it slick and shiny, he returned to them. Pushing her gently onto his brother's chest, Murphy's hands immediately moved up to grasp her breasts as he deftly captured her lips. Branna eagerly returning his kiss and when Connor, using his fingers, rubbed some of the slippery liquid onto her entrance, it was Murphy's mouth that swallowed her moan as Connor arched an inquiring brow. "Well Branna . . . may I, _mavourneen_?"

"Oh God yes, please, Connor!" She purred before tossing her hair over the side to better peer at him over her shoulder. Her eyes flashed in the light and his mouth suddenly dried at the sight. Then, he slowly began to push himself into her, a moan tearing lose from his lips when he felt how tight she was. Right through the thin barrier between her two orifices, he could feel Murphy. It was like they were rubbing their cocks together in an intrusively intimate but not completely unpleasant way. Soon, though, they were both fully buried in their woman, Branna making delighted noises with each inch that glided into her.

"Goddamnit, ya feel so good, _creena_!" Murphy couldn't help but pant before, without further ado, he began to thrust back into her, bucking his hips upward, causing her low moans to hitch slightly.

"Don' take the fuckin' Lord's name in vain, Murph!" Branna managed to breathe out and Connor grinned as he adapted his pace to his brother's - pushing in when Murphy pulled out and vice versa. Her hands tightened on Murphy's biceps and with the way she was now groaning and panting, she really seemed like what the two men were doing to her.

Murphy's mouth stretched into an uncharacteristically lewd grin. "Oh _creena_, how can we _not _take ta Lord's name in vain when we're buried in such sweet cunny and arse as ya's?" He asked and Branna cursed him violently against his neck. Connor grinned as he bent down over her and attached his lips to the nape of her neck.

"For a minute, bro . . . I thought ya'd make me leave." He admitted and while Murphy's eyes connected with his, Connor could tell his brother was barely listening to him. He bent his head up and drew a nipple into his mouth, one of Branna's hands moving to bury in his thick, dark brown hair, where she held him at her breast, her fingers fisting tightly in the dark locks.

"For a minute, I was, I won' lie ta ya . . ." A low chuckle emanated from deep within his throat as he spoke around the tight little nipple in his mouth. "Goddamn, _creena_, ya tits are amazin'!"

Branna couldn't help but give a laugh as Connor rolled his eyes. "Yah, yah, we both know they are! Now answer ma question - why were ya were 'bout to cast me out?"

"Huh?" He shot his brother a confused look before shaking his head. "Oh, yah, tha' . . . yah, it's complicated . . ."

Connor rolled his eyes again, temporarily forgetting how distracted his brother became when they were in bed together with their girl. "Oh, jus' forget it!" He huffed out before he focused all of his attentions on the woman between them. "We'll talk later."

Words immediately became obsolete then – between Connor and Murphy, anyway. Between the two of them, it wasn't long before Branna was screaming for the both of them to fuck her harder and faster, in variously colorful expressions – many of them containing the Lord's name in ways that would make their mother shit enough bricks to build a house if she heard them! Very soon, though, Connor could feel a throbbing sensation through the thin wall that separated him and Murphy. It seemed like his dear brother was about to blow his load.

Connor grinned as he gently tilted Branna's head back and kissed her, his tongue plundering her mouth to wrestle with hers. "Come on, brother," He couldn't help but taunt him when him and Branna reluctantly broke their kiss, Connor's hand moving to grasp her throat in his large hand. "Pump her full of MacManus cum . . .!"

Connor and Branna immediately whimpered at his words. "_Fuck_! Don' say tha, ya bloody bastard . . .!" Murphy growled and Connor couldn't help but grin as he continued to whisper very dirty phrases into Branna's ear, noting how her body's movement grew more erratic as his words carried on. Connor didn't care who you were - nobody could resist a well-aimed, well-constructed dirty phrase at the right moment.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, Murphy finished not long after, Connor feeling him pulsating fiercely against him. The added stimulation helped him over the edge as well. With a low groan, Connor spent himself inside her, digging his fingers deep into the flesh of her hips as he did so.

"Oh dear God, boys . . .!" Branna breathed out with an awed shake of her head when their hips stopped quaking against her. Even now, countless group sessions later, she still found herself amazed by their prowess, as well as their imagination. "That was _quite_ spectacular!" With a satisfied moan and a pat on her thigh, Connor slipped out of her and then plopped back down on the bed beside Murphy, taking her with him as he slipped wetly from her body as well. Branna reached her arms up above their heads as she stretched, Connor's hand coming around her to lazily grasp her breast as their lips connected in a slow, loving kiss. Murphy's hand disappeared between her legs and he stroked her back into a hazy awareness as he flipped onto his stomach beside her. Branna let out a moan as she tore her lips away from Connor's. Her hand slid behind Murphy's neck and she brought him up for the same loving kiss that she had just shared with his brother. His arms wound around her waist as they kissed and as Connor's thumb lightly ran over her nipple, he gazed down between her parted legs, where he saw their come dripping out of her and onto the bed underneath them. He gave a grinning laugh then.

"Damn, brotha . . . ya really did blow ya load, didn' ya?"

Branna couldn't help but laugh as Murphy reluctantly tore away from their kiss with a groan of irritation, rolling his eyes as he did so. He turned his gaze up his brother's then. "We should prolly go on over to Doc's, ya know? Might be somethin' down there fer us ta do."

Connor nodded, knowing that he spoke the truth but also knowing that the three of them were reluctant to disengage themselves from each other. They were all weighty limbs and foggy, satiated minds. "Ya right . . ." He reluctantly agreed before shrugging. "Tho' I doubt it, ta be honest. There hasn' been anyting fer us ta do down there fer a while . . ."

Branna let out a slightly irritated chuckle as she slowly sat up, Connor and Murphy reluctantly allowing her to. "Nevermind me, boys, I was just going to go take a shower anyway, I suppose!" They knew she wanted to stay in that bed more than they did, however, Branna was also smart enough to know when the two brothers were irritated at each other that, _that_ kind of MacManus wrestling wasn't often far behind and it wasn't the kind of MacManus wrestling that she wanted to be a part of! "Thanks for coming, boys - I _guess_!" Her voice was still slightly irritated as she yanked up one of the boys' robes and pulled it on before moving over to the showers on the adjacent wall. Connor sighed and rolled his eyes as he collapsed back on the bed, Murphy moving to hang his head as he continued to sit there on the edge of the mattress.

"Damn da intuition of tha woman! It's gonna kill me one of these days!" Connor muttered and Murphy scoffed as he glanced at him. The other MacManus twin was staring at her retreating backside with keen, almost loving interest and it was then that Murphy rolled his eyes.

"_Tha's _why I almost tole ya ta get da fuck out!" He growled irritably as he got to his feet and moved to pick up his clothes, where he yanked them on. Connor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight anger as the rosy smell of Branna's shampoo immediately filled the room and eventually combined with the orange-pomegranate smell of her body soap. The combined smells created a wonderfully delicious smell that the brothers didn't think they would ever be able to live without. And even though Branna was still in the room with them he didn't really give a flying fuck if she could hear them or not.

"What da fuck do ya mean? Ya don' like fuckin' her wit me anymore?"

Murphy shook his head and heaved a sigh as he turned around to face his brother still lying naked and sweaty on the bed, as unabashed of his nudity as his brother and lover was. "Of course I still like sharin' her wit ya, bro – we've always shared our women – it'd feel weird if we didn' and I tink Branna would have a word or two to say 'bout it as well! I just . . ." He swallowed thickly and shrugged as he averted his eyes to the ground. "Ta be perfectly honest, I see how ya look at her now – how she looks at ya sometimes too. I jus' . . ." He glanced over his shoulder at her underneath the shower spray and when he was sure she couldn't hear them, he turned back to Connor and continued: "I wanted to maybe have jus' an alone session wit her like ya first did, ya know . . . ta bond . . ."

"Oh?" Connor raised his eyebrow in polite inquiry, finding it extremely difficult to take his eyes off of her olive-toned body wet and lathered in foamy white soap suds. This should be good, though, even though Connor already knew damn good and well how they looked at each other sometimes. "The way we look at each other . . . what d'ya mean by tha'?"

Murphy nodded, a fiery look appearing in his eyes. The both of them loved Branna – it was as clear as day. No woman they had ever shared before could ever hope to compare to her and their sex life had never been more amazing and mind-blowing. And while their relationship had always been harmonious, of course Connor _had _been noticing the closeness settling between him and Branna and he knew that Murphy was starting to notice it too. He didn't blame his brother for wanting to regain that closeness he had once had to Branna. And believe it or not, Connor wanted him to too. He hated feeling like he had to compete with his brother, although he sometimes felt like it wouldn't even be a competition if they gave the ultimatum to Branna.

He nodded towards her. "Nevermind, ya don' 'ave ta answer that. But uh, give her a minute, eh, boyo?" He grinned. "I'm 'fraid we wore her arse out – _literally_!"

Even pissed off at him, Murphy couldn't help but grin at that comment and they continued to grin as Branna shot them a playfully mean look over her shoulder. "Hey - that's not funny boys!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while - been having family problems that have kept me from writing too much.**

**This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't go about doing it for some reason and even then, I'm not entirely sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter. So, if I get up enough hoopsbah, I might come back in and re-edit this chapter, but I don't think I will lol. There is also going to be another lemon scene in the next chapter and I didn't want to give that to you guys straightaway after the last one. So yeah, hope you guys end up enjoying this one :)**

**jouetdedestin: Thank you, that means I have done my job. If I set out and SAY that the chapter is kinky, smutty goodness and do not have someone reviewing saying that they blushed at least ONCE during the chapter, I haven't done my job. So, thank you for making me laugh a little and telling me that I done my job :)**

**HermioneandMarcus and Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for liking the story so far - keep reviewing :)**

**- Nagiana**

**PS - Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but like I said, this chapter did NOT want to be written and I absolutely could do nothing more with it by the end. It will be back to its normal length next chapter, so don't worry :)**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"Apologies, mavourneen, but I don' count Pretty in fuckin' Pink as a legitimate movie!"_

"Jesus _Christ_, Bran, where in tha Hell 'ave ya been? Ya've had us worried sick all day!"

"Lord's name, Conn."

The two twins ignored her words. "Yah, where ya've been?" Murphy asked, as concerned as his brother was and Branna rolled her eyes as she deposited the two plastic bags of Italian food on the kitchen table. What they were saying was true. She was late in getting home that night and she knew the two of them would be more than worried for her. She had also anticipated them acting something akin to two dogs crowding around her when she first entered the room but that evening, she found that she didn't care for once. She was in too good of a mood.

"Me and Bri hung out today after work today, considerin' tha' we don' 'ave the time to do tha', tha' often anymore," She gave a half-shrug then. "And I didn' really feel like cookin' when I finally got back, so I got Italian on the way -"

"Wait a tick . . . what's this medical paper taped to ya back fer, lass?"

Branna could barely hide the exasperated groan that escaped from her lips as the ever-inquisitive twins grouped around her and gently undid the tape. They peeled it off of her back, revealing the two newest editions to her back tattoo seconds later. There was no hiding it now. All she could do was keep silent and hope to Hell that she didn't make a dreadful mistake.

The silence that greeted her from the twins still standing behind her, was all-pervading and finally, it was Connor who ended up breaking it like always. "_Mavourneen_ . . . _mavourneen_, are ya _sure_?" He asked her, his voice coming to her low and cautious and she could practically see Murphy nod in agreement beside him.

"Y-Yah – I mean, this-this is a pretty big ting!"

Branna let out a little sarcastic laugh at the cautious tone that had entered their voices. "Well it's a little late to change things now, ain' it? Like me ma used to say whenever I did someting permanent - its too late to ask for a puppy now, ain' it?"

The twins parted to the sides then as she turned around and moved over to the nearby mirror hanging on the wall, where she turned her back to it. She looked into it over her shoulder and could see Connor and Murphy move to join her. Looks of slight awe appeared on their face as all three of them took in the two names that arched over each angel wing in beautifully tattooed script.

Connor's name arched beautifully over the left wing while Murphy's claimed a home on the right one.

"Ya guys . . . ya guys don' mind, do ya?" She asked them and a slightly uneasy look appeared on her face then. The two brothers gazed at their names for a moment longer before they moved over to her. Connor reached her first and after pressing a loving kiss to the corner of her mouth, gave her a loving smile.

"If anyting, I feel honored, lass." He told her and it was then that she heard Murphy laugh as he moved to join them. His hand curved over her hip, where he brought her further into the all-encompassing warmth that was him and Connor.

"Yah – I never thought I'd be loved by someone enough fer 'em ta get ma name tattooed on 'em! And especially Conn's too!" She heard Murphy continue to laugh, even when Connor scowled and slapped him upside the head for his comment. She didn't turn to face him, though. Her eyes, instead, stayed on Connor's and when he finally tore his slightly irritated eyes away from Murphy's and focused on her again, she saw them soften.

"Are ya _sure_ it doesn't bother ya? I mean, Bri tried to talk me outta it but I was rather adamant and I don' feel like goin' ta work on Wednesday and tellin' her tha' she was right -!" She began and Connor nodded as he cupped her face, successfully interrupting her. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her lips and she held him to her for a moment before allowing him to break away.

"I promise ya - I'm fine wit it, _mavourneen_! Like I said, I'm honored ya would even care 'bout me enough ta get it done!" He assured her and she smiled as she finally turned her eyes on Murphy.

"And wha' 'bout ya, Murph? Ya sure ya don' mind it either?" She asked him and he grinned and nodded, although she could see a certain hardness in his eyes at how she had seemed so worried about Connor's answer compared to his, that for a moment, Branna balked slightly. But then the look disappeared in favor of a soft one not wholly different from Connor's, and nodded.

"I'm wit Conn on this for once - I'm honored tha' ya love me enough to get ma name tattooed on ya! I promise, I won' make ya regret it!" His eyes and smiled softened as he placed another loving kiss on her lips. "I love ya too, _creena_."

"So, wha' did ya get us?" Connor asked then as he moved away and to the food still sitting in the plastic bags sitting on the table, now that he was confident everything was back to normal . . . or semi-normal, anyway. Branna grinned as Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back against him, careful of the fresh tattoo on her back. The both of them watched as he withdrew Styrofoam container after Styrofoam container filled with steaming food.

"As I was sayin' before ya two rudely interrupted me – I got us Italian from Vecchio's. I thought we could stay in tonight instead of spendin' half our night at the bar. Change of scenery, ya know?" She answered and could practically see the both of them shiver with delight. Vecchio's made the best Italian this side of Boston – the Irish side, anyway and they were the only Italian the two men would eat.

Mainly because their breadsticks were – as Connor continuously put it – 'tha shite'.

"Did ya at least get their breadsticks?" Murphy asked her, his voice coming in her ear, and she could barely miss the note of excitement in his voice as he voiced the thought that the twins were surely sharing. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"O' course I did. Ya know I wouldn' ever leave Vecchio's witout first gettin' ma boys their breadsticks!"

"Oh _Hell _yah, Murph! Lookit this shite!"

Branna suddenly felt a gust of wind blow past her as she was left standing in the same spot she had been standing in for the last five minutes, now absent of Murphy's body behind her. She watched impassively as Murphy appeared standing next to Connor, who had just managed to find the Styrofoam container that held the breadsticks. She rolled her eyes as the two boys began fighting over who got the first breadstick as she moved forward and nudged her way between them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ya two take that fightin' over there – I jus' want my fettuccine alfredo!"

* * *

"Oh-oh lass, watch! This is the best part!"

Branna and Murphy rolled their eyes as Connor began practically jumping up and down in his seat. They were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, empty beer bottles and Styrofoam containers of Italian food littering the floor around them. Branna glanced down the couch at Murphy, where they shared a look as Connor's eyes remained glued on _Hang 'Em High _playing on the AMC channel.

"I know, Conn, I know! Ya've only made us watch this movie 'bout a thousand fuckin' times!" She replied with a grin, only to let out a laugh when he loudly shushed her, his eyebrows furrowing in slight irritation as he turned up the TV. Murphy shot her a grin.

"Ya should know better than ta talk ta him while Clint Eastwood's on the screen, _creena._" He told her and she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Better Eastwood and not Charlie Bronson -"

"Oi - will ya two shut it?! I'm missin' the best part 'cause ya two won' shut tha Hell up!" Connor yelled as he threw them both a mean look before quickly returning his gaze back onto the screen. Branna, who was tucked into his side, his arm around her as her feet lay in Murphy's lap, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks, Conn; I should say tha same thing the next time ya two are complainin' during one of _my _movies!" She retorted and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Apologies, _mavourneen_, but I don' count Pretty in fuckin' Pink as a legitimate movie!"

"Uh, Conn, maybe ya should shut up, eh?"

"Oh yah, and like _Octopussy_ is?" Branna retorted snidely as she sat up slightly and turned at the waist to face him. Their gazes were filled with electricity as they both tried stubbornly to stare the other down.

"Now that is a _credible_ James Bond movie, Branna – Roger Moore's best Bond film, in fact!" Connor snapped back, _Hang 'Em High _now completely forgotten between the quarreling couple. Branna rolled her eyes in disgust as she sat up even more, her and Connor now entering a full force argument over whose choices in movies were better. Murphy simply slouched down on the couch, his hands rubbing at his face as he let out a groan.

Now why in the Hell could they _not_ have onepeaceful evening together without Connor breaking out into a fight with _one _of them?

They should have went down to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! A much longer chapter!**

**And another lemon coming up (I lied - its in the next chapter, not this one)!**

**I spoil you guys, don't I? ;)**

**PS - I'm sorry for leaving it on a semi-cliffhanger, but if I didn't then this chapter would be over nine thousand words and no way in Hell am I allowing that to happen LOL**

**PPS - There is also hopeless fluff in this chapter too. You fluff-haters have been warned!**

**1.) Astoreen - oh little love**

**2.) Cailleach - old hag; witch**

**3.) Boxty - Traditional Irish potato pancakes**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"She asked me if ya two still went to mass. I told her every single damn mornin' after I made ya two breakfast and she laughed and said, "Well, their confessions must be right entertainin' on Sundays!" _

_Few Months Later . . ._

"Branna - Branna, wake up, lass – _wake up_!"

"Yah, _creena_ – wake up!"

Branna let out a moan as she attempted to bury her face deeper into her pillow, where she tried vainly to block out the excited voices of the two Irishmen bouncing up and down on their knees on their bed like two kids waking up on Christmas morning.

"What tha' _fuck_ are ya two Irish jackasses doin' bouncin' on the bed this early in the damn mornin'?" She mumbled as she angrily took her face out of her pillow to shoot them both death glares. Connor and Murphy simply shared a grin before they leaned down over her and ran their lips over each intricately tattooed angel wing stretching down her back, one on either side of her spine. She let out a sigh of contentment and they continued to grin as they moved back up and propped themselves on their elbows beside her.

The twins lay there gazing at her and watching her snooze for a moment and thought that they loved their Branna best the moment they woke her up every morning, whether they had to get ready for work or not. They loved her best at that moment possibly more-so than any other moment throughout the day – even more than when she took her showers and filled the room with that wonderful smell of hers.

And they didn't even really know quite why that was, too. Connor's lips moved to plant at the crook on the back of her neck and her shoulder and he figured that maybe it was the smell of her in the morning that always got him – musky with the ever-so-slight scent of the fruity perfume she had been wearing the previous day – of _them_ – of their sweat and their sex and their seed. It was the best smell in the entire world to him; it was the smell of Branna and he didn't think he would ever have the strength to live without it.

Murphy's hand ran down her spine to rest on the small of her back as his lips attached to the back of her shoulder. He would bet that it was because of the way her body looked in the morning that got to him – all warm and soft, and pliable and voluptuous in the dull morning sunlight that peeked itself over the tops of the other buildings before finally finding its home in their apartment. But when they broke apart and allowed her to turn over onto her back to face them, her hands moving to grip the back of both of their necks as their lips descended onto newer parts of her body, that it finally occurred to them _exactly _why.

They loved her hair the best.

They loved the way the long, ebony locks would be in a tangled mess around her head in the morning if she didn't brush it the night before. That tangled mass of ebony hair and the bright emerald greenness of her eyes almost made them go mad with want.

Hell, almost everything about Branna almost made them want to go mad.

But don't get them wrong! They loved their Branna regardless of what she looked like. They loved her when she dressed for the bar looking rough and tumble in her torn jeans and her boots or converses and one of their long-sleeved shirts. They loved her when she wore the expensive skirts and the silken tops and the shiny high heels that she always wore to go to work. But above all, they think they loved her best when they woke her up every morning and she would search around blindly for one of their terrycloth robes to slip on, leaving one of them without any coverage until they decided to get dressed. It didn't matter whose it was too (although most often it was Murphy's because that's who she had a tendency to sleep closer to at night speaking Connor was a cover hog and slept like the damn dead to boot), but occasionally she would grab up Connor's and his heart would skip a little in his chest. Murphy's would skip regardless but Connor's always skipped the most, especially when he would slip it on later that night and find that the smell of her skin and her hair still clung to it. They both loved the sight too because the thin, ratty clothe would end up clinging to her body as she would move over to the small kitchenette to prepare that morning's coffee and breakfast, outlining the beautiful shape of the woman underneath that they both loved so much. They loved her passion in bed, when she wore nothing at all when she was between them or with just one of them. They loved her growls and pleas and moans that differed in so many different pitches and sounds at times, but ones that they didn't mind hearing at all. They loved the look of their rosaries against her olive-colored skin as she would ride them and no matter how blasphemous they knew it was, they found that they didn't really care. They'd confess about it on Sunday and then move on with their lives, no harm done.

But above all, they adored her morning look. They loved the bedhead and the slightly disoriented, foggy look of her eyes as she clawed her way to consciousness underneath their kisses, as well as when she would make them their coffee and their breakfast while they got ready for work. Murphy loved her when she would stretch - the way her spine would arch in a way that would push out her breasts and her (rather glorious, he must say) arse outwards as well. Connor adored the way she would gather up her hair to brush out the tangles and the way he would be able to see the beautiful black and white angel wings with their names tattooed on her back – a vision that made his breath sometimes leave him.

"Damn, ya boys are affectionate this mornin'!" She laughed as she rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hand, and Connor grinned as he latched his mouth onto a nipple, feeling it swell underneath his teeth and his tongue and his lips as Murphy simply grinned and kissed her. She didn't moan but her fingers did move to latch into Connor's hair with unnecessary harshness.

"Don' ya remember, lass? It's St. Patty's Day!" Murphy reminded her when they broke apart and she laughed.

"Good Lord, how could I forget? No wonder ya two are so damn excited!" Connor grinned against her breast before moving to prop his head on his elbow beside her head like Murphy, her fingers gently disentangling themselves from his hair as he did so. Her arm moved instead to cock at an angle above her head on the pillow and when their eyes connected, she saw his were soft and gently teasing. Murphy pillowed his head on her chest, his head tucking underneath her chin and she ran her fingers lightly through his dark brown hair.

"What do ya mean ya forgot? And ya call yaself Irish, _mavourneen_!" Connor scolded her playfully and she grinned as she closed her eyes and buried her face into her arm.

"Ah, ya two will find a way to punish me tonight. Be it drinkin' or fuckin', it don' matter – ya two will figure out somethin', I'm sure!" The two of them laughed again as they buried their faces in her neck, whines for her to wake up coming from them seconds later. She chuckled, biting down on her bottom lip when she felt their hot breath on her neck and their rough, callused hands start to roam all over her body. Damn, they _were_ being affectionate!

"Ya can' go back ta sleep yet, Branna, we gotta work! And before tha' we gotta hit mass, remember?" Connor was the first to whine out and then Murphy spoke up, a grin appearing clearly on his face.

"And can ya make us some of ya famous St. Paddy's Day boxty before we go ta mass?" He asked and Branna shook her head.

"Should have figured there'd be a reason ya two would be so damn affectionate this mornin' of all mornin's. Ya jus' want ma boxty!" She groaned good-naturedly before she rolled her eyes and sat up. They readily allowed her to scoot to the edge of the bed and when she yanked up a terrycloth robe from the floor (It was Connor's – his heart skipped a beat) and slipped it on, she padded to the kitchenette as the two brothers got up and headed for the showers, a new bounce to their step. Through the steam and the water, the smells of frying bacon, eggs and potatoes soon filled the air and Murphy couldn't stop his stomach from letting out a particularly loud growl as they showered. They could hear Branna's laugh come from over by the stove.

"Are ya too _actually_ stayin' for breakfast this mornin' for once?" She asked them in teasing awe and Murphy grinned as he cut off his shower and after toweling himself off, wrapped the fluffy white cloth around his lean hips before he moved over to her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against his front as she flipped the boxty over in the skillet. She then went back to supervising the other food for a moment before returning to the boxty.

"See, tha's why we chose ta wake up earlier than normal today, lass. We wanted ta actually have breakfast wits ya for once!" He planted a loving, lingering kiss on the nape of her neck. "It smells _amazin'_ _creena_, by the way!"

"Yah – smells jus' like the ones ma used ta make us!" Connor added with a grin as he moved over to them, wrapping his towel around his hips as he did so too. Murphy stepped aside for him to plant the same kiss on her neck as his hands lovingly cradled her waist. Murphy stepped closer to her as well and his lips moved back to her neck on the other side, his hands moving to her back. Branna laughed as she gently knocked them out of the way with her hips.

"Yah, yah, whatever ya two say! Now get outta tha way – how d'ya expect me to be able to cook when ya two boneheads form me shadows? Go get dressed and when ya done, breakfast should be ready and on tha table." The two twins grinned as they backed away and headed back towards the bed to get dressed, Branna shaking her head in good-natured incredulity. They were grown men but acted like they were kids sometimes, she swore, especially on St. Patrick's Day, although she blamed _that_ on the Irish in them. They loved Branna's St. Patty's Day boxty too – even more-so than their ma's. It was the traditional potato pancakes but she somehow managed to shape them in the form of perfect shamrocks, as well as peppering them with such an amazing blend of spices that their mouths began to water just at the thought.

They dressed with unnecessary and completely uncustomary vim and vigor and were already sitting at the table by the time Branna was done, practically jumping up and down in their seats in anticipation – again, like two kids. She shot them a curious look as she placed the platter of bacon, scrambled eggs and fried potatoes down on the table and then the pitchers of milk and orange juice from the fridge. Murphy gave her an intensely confused look as his eyes moved up from the completely American breakfast food, to the woman who had prepared it for them and who was now getting Connor's cup of coffee ready. "Where's the boxty, Branna?" He asked her, a note of confusion in his voice, and Branna cocked her head.

"If I didn' know ya any better Murphy MacManus, then I'd say ya were only wit me for ma St. Patty's Day boxty!" She spoke as she placed the steaming cup of straight black coffee down in front of his brother. Murphy opened his mouth to say something but Connor's grin and laugh interrupted him as he picked the steaming mug up with a murmured 'thank you'.

"Well, _astoreen_, the boxty _is _one of ya finer points . . .!" He trailed off and gave her a charming wink as he took a hesitant sip of his hot coffee. Branna simply rolled her eyes as she returned to the stove and retrieved the platter of potato pancakes. She set them, still steaming, down on the table before them and the look of wanton love in the twins' eyes as they gazed at the perfectly fluffy, perfectly golden brown boxty and then up at her was almost enough to make her laugh. But then when the boys solemnly bowed their head in prayer – a prayer she did not join in with because she wasn't very religious to begin with - her face softened as she waited for them to finish. When they did, they immediately dug into everything like the little boys they were inside. She shook her head in slight wonderment as she sipped at her coffee. Branna had lost count on how many times she had cooked for them since they got together but no matter how many times she did, she always underestimated how much they could eat. The bacon, eggs and fried potatoes were gone in a matter of minutes – the boxty, a matter of _seconds_ – no lie.

Murphy turned a slightly curious look onto her as he bit into a slice of bacon. "Ya ain' eatin', _creena_, or ya jus' ain' hungry?" He asked her, and Branna smiled and shook her head as she pulled her feet up onto the chair she was sitting in, pulling Connor's robe closer around her as she did so. She was nursing a simple coffee like she did every morning because she wasn't much of a breakfast eater to begin with. Although she had to admit . . . it made her feel good seeing two insatiable Irishman devour her cooking like it was the food of the Gods!

"No, Murph, unfortunately, I ain' much of a breakfast eater. It was a quirk me ma tried her damndest to beat out of me, too growin' up!" She told them with a laugh and their eyes softened at the still soft look in her eyes. There was another reason she wasn't eating and they could see it echoing in her eyes. Most of the time when Branna was up making breakfast for them, they would end up being late for mass for some reason or another, which would inadvertently put them being late for work. In order to compensate for time, they would have to book it to get to mass before continuing on to the meat packing plant on time. It was on those mornings when Branna would just barely have the food cooked and off the stove before they were grabbing up strips of bacon and forkfuls of eggs and fried potatoes and halves of toast before leaning down to peck her on the lips. They would then make a mad dash to the door, shrugging on their coats as they went - corners of buttered toast hanging precariously from between their teeth. Times like these were rare – the times that they would all be at the same table eating breakfast together or eating breakfast while Branna watched and simply nursed a coffee.

And it was then, as she sat there, ebony hair freshly brushed and hanging sleek and shiny over one shoulder with Connor's threadbare robe covering her, that they realized they had never before seen her look so beautiful. She was beautiful, their Branna . . . and she was all theirs.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she realized that they had just been sitting there, simply gazing at her with look of slight awe on their faces for longer than just a few minutes, and she gave a light little laugh. "What are ya two starin' at?"

"I love ya, Branna . . ." Connor suddenly spoke up in reply, his voice almost breathless, and Branna's eyes settled onto his with slight curiosity. They held gazes for a moment longer than normal and for a moment, she saw a flicker behind those beautiful blue eyes that had a blush immediately spreading up her neck and cheeks. Murphy's eyes narrowed slightly and nodded in agreement. He smiled a small smile as he reached out a hand and cupped her knee.

"I love ya too, lass." He told her, his eyes soft as well and Branna had to fight to hold back the tears that threatened to build up in her eyes at their words. Until they met her, they had been two of most prolific bachelors in the Irish District of Boston – with reputations that could make a whore blush – or so Rocco was fond of telling her. Then, they met her and all of a sudden they were shocking everyone by semi-settling down and not giving her an inch of free space to breath, let alone collect her thoughts. She didn't know what it was about her that made them bond to her like glue but whatever it was, had worked. And she barely managed to hold her tears back simply because she refused to show the twins any kind of tears on that day, no matter how they were brought up. It was like her mum always used to say – you never show any tears on Saint Patty's Day because it was always bad luck! And it was for that same reason that she refused to foul up one of their most beloved holidays by getting all teary eyed.

She smiled a small smile and nodded. "I love ya boys too . . . more than ya will ever know, in fact!"

Connor smiled as he scooted out his chair and patted his lap. Branna smiled as she stood and moved over to him, where she climbed obediently onto him. His arm wrapped snugly around her waist as her feet ended up in Murphy's lap across from them, one of the man's warm hands falling onto them seconds later. The two MacManus' sat there silently and contentedly continued to eat as Branna sat there with them, the same warm cup of coffee still in her hands and their words of love still lovingly echoing in her ears.

And when they were done, they continued to sit there until the time came when they finally had to leave. They sat there, smoking and simply basking in the sunlight that fell in through the windows. Murphy's fingertips skimmed up and down Branna's sapphire blue painted feet while Connor gently ran his through her long ebony hair. And when her hand moved underneath Connor's on the table, their fingers entwining seconds later, her allowed her to and then squeezed her hand for good measure.

They sat there in complete and total silence, cigarettes burning down in their fingers for a moment before realizing that this had truly been the best way to start their favorite holiday.

* * *

"He did _what_? Bloody Hell, ma, is Carrig all right -?"

"That _cailleach_! I swear ta God, Murph, tha' bitch is gonna get what's comin' to 'er on Thursday!"

Connor's beyond angry voice floating down the empty halls to whatever could loosely be described as their apartment, cut Branna off with what she had been saying into the phone that was being cradled against her ear. She paused as her mother continued talking, and turned an expectant gaze onto the closed door, expecting the twins to come barging in any moment.

So much for the start of a wonderful St. Patty's Day, she supposed.

"No, ma, I'm still here, don' worry. Yah, it's them . . . Connor seems pretty fired up 'bout somethin', too -!"

The twins burst through the door seconds later like she had suspected. Connor was limping slightly and the motion made an immediate look of concern flash across Branna's eyes. Murphy, who seemed completely fine with his brother's limping (in fact, he seemed almost gleeful about it!) turned a curious gaze onto her. "Who's on tha phone?" He mouthed to her and she mouthed back, "My ma." before returning to their conversation.

"Yah, ma, I'm still here. What were ya sayin' about Carrig?"

"I mean, _seriously_, Murph, did she '_ave_ to go 'bout kickin' me in tha daddy bags? _Jesus Christ -_!"

"Lord's name, Conn!" Branna shouted at him with a grin tossed at him from over her shoulder and Connor turned a slightly nasty look onto her before he noticed that she was on the phone. A curious look appeared in his eyes then as he turned to Murphy and gestured to her.

"Who she on tha phone with?"

"Her ma, so why don' ya be polite and shut tha Hell up!" He answered simply and Connor nodded, the both of them shutting up as they stripped themselves of their clothes. Branna stood there for a moment as her mother continued to prattle on, not knowing which naked MacManus to look at first. Finally, though, she made up her mind and settled them onto Connor when he made an immediate beeline to the refrigerator as Murphy moved towards the showers. Branna's eyes remained on Connor standing completely nude in front of the fridge the entire time she continued to stand there, half listening to her mother rattle on and on about what her older brother had gotten himself into this time. She wasn't gazing at him because she purely liked the view – which she did. She was gazing at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, because he was currently filling a bag with ice.

While naked . . .

Okay, she _had _to hear this!

"I-I'm sorry ma, but can I call ya back in a little while?" She asked, her eyes widening when Connor collapsed onto the nearby couch, the bag of ice immediately descending onto his privates with a sharp, pained hiss that almost immediately turned into a moan of relief. "No, no, no, ma, its nothin' – I jus' _really _got to go!"

Without saying anything further, she slammed the phone back down on its cradle before darting over to Connor, her eyes still wide as she took a seat on the couch beside him. She glanced at Murphy. "Do I wanna know?"

Murphy grinned and laughed as he cut on the shower before moving towards them. It was better to allow the shower to run at least a good fifteen minutes if you wanted hot water, although, by the look of Connor, he wasn't going to want hot. "Tha poor bastard got himself completely _nailed _in tha nuts today at work by tha biggest damn woman either of us has ever seen -!"

"Rozengurtle Baumgartener was the _cailleach's _name!" Connor interrupted him angrily. He sat there on the couch, his hand practically white-knuckling the bag of ice on his privates and every fiber of his body tensed. "Fuck - I'll 'member her name 'til ma dyin' day, I swear ta God I will!"

"Well, what did ya do?" She asked him, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her for once, and Murphy rolled his eyes as he returned to his shower.

"What he normally does. He opened his big fat mouth when he shouldn'! Don' worry tho', _creena_, I nailed her in the jaw good afterwards!" He gave her wink as he stuck a hand underneath the shower spray. He let out an immediate groan, though, when he felt how icy cold the water sill was. "Damn, we don' 'ave any hot water!"

Branna glanced at him. "It's been temperamental all day, _macree_ – give it some time," He nodded as she turned her somewhat sympathetic gaze onto Connor sitting beside her. "Conn, I wan' ta say poor baby but then again, I also know that ya prolly deserved it! Did ya?" Branna spoke, forcing herself to hold back a laugh as she glanced at Murphy. He gave a half-shrug and Branna turned back to Connor, where she framed his face with her hands. He gave her a pitiful look.

"Can ya at least kiss it and make it better, _astoreen_?" He asked her and Branna rolled her eyes as she turned to Murphy.

"By tha way, ya guys' ma called earlier today." Murphy shot her an interested look as Connor let out an almost orgasmic groan and allowed his head to fall back against the couch. The ice was starting to work its magic, _thank God_! The throbbing in his privates was starting to go down – maybe he'd be able to have children after all in the future!

"Why'd ma call?" Branna shrugged.

"Wanted ta catch up, I suppose. She said she'd call back later when ya two were home."

"Did'ja talk to her at all?" Connor asked, without his moving his head from its place on the back of the couch and Branna shrugged.

"We talked a little. Still don' know wha' she tinks of me, ta be honest – let alone wha' she tinks of _us _for tha' matter. I do get the distinct impression that she tinks our relationship is not very good, though – religious, wise. Although she does find it extremely comical!"

"What makes ya say that?" Murphy asked and Branna grinned.

"She asked me if ya two still went to mass. I told her every single damn mornin' after I made ya two breakfast and she laughed and said, "Well, their confessions must be right entertainin' on Sundays!" They laughed at that as Branna turned her gaze back onto Connor, the bright emerald eyes shining with mirth. "You feel any better?" She asked him and he turned a grin onto her and nodded.

"Loads – tanks for askin'. Ya sure ya don' wanna kiss it and make it feel even better, tho'?" He asked and Branna grinned and rolled her eyes as she grabbed at the ice pack. A grin split Connor's features then but right when Branna moved to pull away the ice pack, the phone rang. Murphy couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh as Connor and Branna froze like two kids who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Calm ya horses ya two! It's prolly jus' ma – nothin' to be _too _'fraid of! She is on the other side of tha pond, ya know!" He laughed but Connor shot him a look nonetheless as he pulled the phone towards him by the cord before picking it up and putting it to his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second and last part to the last chapter and I promise you guys that this is the chapter that contains that lemon that I promised you guys. It is rather raunchy but I don't think as bad as the last one, but whatever - what I think is raunchy "could" be to someone else and vice versa, so please, read, enjoy and review my stuffs! This was also a pretty fun chapter to write in Branna's POV (especially in the beginning) for a variety of reasons lol**

**Leyshla Gisel: Glad you loved it so much. I was kinda debating on ending it there or on another part of the fic but if it really was cliffhanger-y enough, then great! That's what I wanted :)**

**- Nagiana**

**Kinkmeme Prompt: What really goes on in the apartment during the deleted scene in the first movie in which case the boys get a call from their mother? Bonus points if they continue while ON the phone.**

**PS: Okay, maybe it IS as bad as the last one ;)**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s) (Simply because you can't say the last line "without" having an Irish accent :)):_

_"Thought ya didn' want ta 'ave anythin' ta do wit me!" She hissed snidely at him and he shot her another look._

_"Shut up, lass – me mudder's on tha phone!"_

"Connor is that ya?"

Connor's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion as their mother's voice immediately came to him across the line. For once there was no static between them – she was coming in clear as a dinner bell. "Ma is that ya?"

"Is that worthless brotha of ya's there, too? I want ya both ta hear dis!" Connor heard Murphy complain again about the lack of hot water and Branna gently chide him about something having to do with patience, however, the mean look that Connor sent the both of them made Branna hush up and an immediate look of concern flash across Murphy's eyes.

"Shut it ya two – Murph, its ma!"

"It's all ya fault, ya know!" Branna could hear Annabelle MacManus hiss out on the other side of the line and when her eyes connected with Connor's sitting beside her, she could see the concern that flickered in them. Their mother had clearly been drinking (it _was_ St. Patrick's Day, after all) and when their mother drank, she was almost as bad as them when it came to brawling and saying shit she didn't mean. "I mean tha both of ya worthless bastards, too! I pray ta God every day tha' Branna never has ta pop out one of ya's squallin' brats – tha both of ya are enough – tha world doesn' need any more of ya!" Branna found her face unceremoniously burning with embarrassment and although Connor and Murphy got the distinct urge to grin, the concern flickering through them kept them from doing so. "I was a fool ta believe tha' any one of ya would give me any peace!"

The concern left Connor's face then, only to be replaced with a look of abject confusion as he listened to her continue to ramble on. "Ya da left us when ya two were almost too young ta remember and he tol' me tha' tha two of ya would do me right and would make me _proud_! Well he was _wrong _and now I ain' got nothin' left ta live for!"

"What are ya sayin' – ma, ya talkin' crazy here!" Connor finally was able to get a word in edgewise, his tone adopting an almost scared, fluttery tone to it that Branna had never heard him use much before then. Murphy's eyebrows furrowed in concern as well, his voice going soft when he spoke. Branna pulled him to her and he allowed her to drag him down to her and the couch, where he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. She let out a sigh of contentment. He was warm and the apartment was pretty chilly – she wasn't complaining much.

"What's a matter wit her?" He asked and it was then that they heard a clattering on the other end of the line. Their mother's raspy voice came back on after the clatter faded quickly away into obscurity. "I've found ya da's army revolver, Conner . . ."

Conner immediately sat forward, his voice becoming alarmed and quick at the finality in his mother's tone. "No, ma - what are ya doin' wit da's gun?" Branna's eyebrows furrowed in concern as well as Murphy sat up, inadvertently taking Branna with him.

"Conn, wha' tha fuck -?"

Their mother's voice cut him off and Conner shushed him quickly so that he could hear her. "I got it to me head now -"

"Ma, wha' tha Hell are ya doin'?"

"Tha _fuck_ is goin' on, Conn?" Murphy demanded, his anger starting to grow due to his brother keeping him in suspense, and Branna shushed him gently, her hand moving up to his neck. She did it mainly to remind him that she _was _there, speaking the twins didn't exactly know their own strength when they were halfway panicked and thinking about being stupid. He glanced down at her and calmed down slightly, however, he still remained on edge.

"I wanna tell ya boys' one last ting before I pull tha trigger -!"

"Pull tha trigger? 'Ave ya finally lost it, woman?" Connor demanded and Murphy jumped off of the couch – expertly avoiding hitting Branna as he did so – where he ran like a chicken with his head cut off towards his bed. He yanked up his coat and ran back to Connor. Branna watched with wide, almost apprehensive and alarmed eyes as Connor shouted into the phone for his mother to listen to him and as Murphy shouted that he would be on a plane or a boat or something in order to get there to her, just as long as she would wait a little bit longer before pulling the trigger. There was a cacophony of noise that echoed around the stone walls of the apartment and which temporarily deafened Branna. Finally, it was ended with a gunshot that came from the other end of the line and that was audible to all. Everything went dead for a moment before Connor jumped to his feet, dropping the phone as he did so. It went skittering across the floor as well as the bag of ice that he had so recently been white knuckling against his privates, hit the floor and burst open, ice cubes skittering everywhere on the scarlet rugged and white linoleum floor. Still shouting words in both English and Gaelic, Connor and Murphy both high-tailed it to the phone, tripping over themselves as they did so and eventually landed on their stomachs with both their ears pressed to the receiver, the both of them shouting "Ma!" over and over again.

Branna watched the entire exchange from her spot on the couch with somehow an expressionless look on her face. Her mind was torn between the decision to laugh until her sides hurt and/or she pissed herself, or to feel nothing but abject disbelief that what she had so recently watched, had _actually _taken place before her very eyes! And as much as she would have loved to see Connor and Murphy wrestling naked on the floor, she was also worried about a little thing called "carpet burn", especially after what Connor had so recently gone through that morning at work.

Murphy glanced over his shoulder at her and gestured for her to quickly join them. She obliged and they scooted apart to make room between them as she yanked the phone from their grip, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she did so. "Ya two could 'ave spared yaselves a lot of heartache and pain if ya ijits had realized tha' there _is_ a speakerphone option!" She muttered to them as she pressed a button. Annabelle's snickers could immediately be heard coming from the other line that eventually turned into full bellied laughter - laughter that Branna couldn't help but join in with, the two twins sending her looks of confusion as her as Annabelle's wheezing laughter joined hers to combine into its own cacophony.

"We got 'em good, didn' we, lassie?" Annabelle gasped out through her laughter and Branna nodded as Connor shot her a look of daggers. He reached out and picked up a handful of melting ice cubes, where he then open-palmed them onto his now throbbing privates underneath him. Maybe he shouldn't have landed so hard on the floor – now they were back to the same throbbing pain that they had been when they first came home!

"Since when did ya and ma become so damn close?" Connor asked her, his voice thick with sullen anger and Branna laughed as she flipped him – him moving rather reluctantly - onto his back, where she kissed him, the kiss soft and loving and apologetic. How was she to know that they would react that way and do _that_!

Connor tensed for a moment but kissed her back nonetheless. "Oh 'ave mercy – tha' was a good one, ma! I assume ya and Branna devised this little prank when ya called earlier?" Murphy spoke into the phone, his voice thick with sarcasm as he shot Branna an evil look over his shoulder. They heard another one of Annabelle's raspy laughs coming from the other line before she gasped out a "Yes!" Annabelle was as heavy a smoker as her two sons were, but thank God the twins didn't have her creepy, horror-movie-esque laughter yet.

"The both of ya are evil _fuckin_' women!" Connor scowled and Branna replied with another grin.

"Ya still want me to kiss 'em and make 'em better?" She whispered to him and even though he was _beyond_ irritated at his mother and girlfriend, he couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his features. As their mother started almost cruelly mimicking them, Connor's hand slid behind her neck and he brought her down for a deep, wet kiss that grew steadily deeper as Branna quickly moving to climb atop him, her hands moving to support herself on the floor on either side of them.

"Ya might wanna know tha' she's quite proud of herself," Murphy told him with a cursory glance thrown in their direction and Connor broke away from Branna long enough to shoot him a mean look.

"Oh of _course_ she is – da both of 'em are, in fact!" He replied and Branna rolled her eyes good-naturedly as her lips connected with his stubbled throat, Connor's hands moving down to grasp the back of her thighs as she did so.

"Oh come on, Conn, at least I'm _tryin'_ to make up fer it!" She cooed as her hand slid down his well-built chest and stomach to disappear in-between them, the warm palm wrapping around his still aching cock seconds later. He let out an almost pained hiss at the contact, his eyes squeezing shut as he threw his head back against the floor. An alarmed look immediately appeared on her face then as she lifted herself up slightly to look down between them. A look of horror speared through her eyes and appeared on her face then. "Bloody fuckin' Hell – she really _did _nail ya a good one, didn' she?!"

"Okay, seriously now, I want ta both of ya ta listen ta me!" Annabelle spoke when she finally managed to get control of her laughter, and Connor nodded as he turned a gaze onto Branna.

"Yah, she did, and no offense _mavourneen_, but if ya cunny ain' as nice and cool as a damn cave right now, I don' wanna do anythin' wit ya 'cause it's gonna hurt like a bitch!"

Annabelle heard Connor release a yelp of pain before there came the brief sound of static, in which case Branna's voice came on seconds later, slightly irked. "Yah, they're listenin' Annabelle."

"Yah, we're both here ma," Murphy added with a snicker as him and Connor moved to squish Branna between them in order to better hear their mother. Branna shot Connor a slightly scathing look.

"Thought ya didn' want to 'ave anythin' ta do wit me!" She hissed snidely at him and he shot her another look.

"Shut up, lass – me mudder's on tha phone!"

"For the love of God, will ya two shut up? I swear Conn - ya and Branna bicker like an old married couple!" Annabelle demanded and they glared at each other for another moment before she began again, her voice taking away their attention from each other. "It's only eleven here, so I gots me a lot more drinkin' ta do with ya worthless relatives down at the Anvil." She told them and the twins wasted no time in quickly asking about the various people in their home village, how they were doing and such. Branna grinned evilly as she flipped onto her side facing Connor, him and Murphy absentmindedly shifting to allow her the movement. She took that time to slowly trail her hand down his chest between them to grasp him again. The pain must have gone down somewhat in those scant few minutes, because this time, he swelled in her touch and although he meant to shoot her a gaze of slight irritation and loathing, it was instead a look of quickly growing want.

"Oh ya know - the usual. He keeps complainin' 'bout not makin' a profit on St. Patty's," Annabelle returned flippantly and when Branna's lips connected with his Adam's apple, Connor slowly let go of the phone and instead wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him and her head tilted backwards so that their lips could connect, as hot and wet and deep as it had been earlier. His hand moved down to her thigh, where he drew it upwards to hook around his waist. Murphy shot them a slightly sullen look as he was left with the phone while his brother and girlfriend made out on the floor beside him.

Yup - Connor certainly seemed fine now.

"Hey, do ya two sex-crazed demons mind? We're on tha phone with ma!" He hissed to them as their mother continued blithely on about how that was only because family were the only ones who went down there with no money and he couldn't bear to charge them. Branna and Connor shot Murphy a conspiratorial grin as Connor's lips moved down to nibble at her collarbone and as Branna reached out her other hand behind her, where she wrapped it around him, too. Annabelle continued on as Murphy bit down on his bottom lip and carefully set the phone down before quickly scooting over to join them, his front moving to press against Branna's back as his lips connected with the nape of her neck. The woman between them let out a low moan when she felt the twin's aching members pressing feverishly against her belly and the small of her back and their breathing started to come out harsh through their noses as their hands traveled everywhere on her body, cupping her breasts and between her thighs as the air around them suddenly turned much hotter.

"Yah, ya gotta tell him ta go easy on her, ma - gotta teach him how ta respect women!" Murphy replied, trying his damndest to keep his voice level, and Branna immediately grinned. It was a grin that quickly gave way into a moan, however, as Connor's hand disappeared in-between her thighs, his fingers rubbing her roughly. Her hips twitched against him as he and Murphy shared a grinning look. "Jus' like Connor here, for instance -!"

"An' don' worry Annabelle - I jus' gave him his first lesson in sensitivity!" Branna shouted out, her hand tightening slightly around him and he let out a hiss and bucked into her hand as she did the same. Murphy grinned and laughed.

"An' before that, he got his arse beat by a girl today -!"

Connor let out an irritated, angry 'tch'. "If she was a girl, I'll eat -!"

"Me?" Branna grinned at him, her voice coming out heated as she pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his, just as he shot her an amused but still mean look. He kissed her back for a moment before forcing himself to tear away from her in order to yank the phone up, relinquishing his hold of Branna to Murphy in the meantime.

"Tanks, Conn – I'll _gladly_ take care of her!" A grinning Murphy thanked him as he gleefully took her over and pulled her underneath him, Branna letting out a joyful shriek as their lips connected in a moaning kiss, her legs automatically moving to wrap tightly around his waist as her fingers buried in his dark brown hair.

"I swear ta God ma tha' if tha' bitch was a woman, I want ta see some papers! She had to be Pre fuckin' operative for Christ fuckin' sakes!"

"Lord's fuckin' name!" Annabelle snapped back and they grinned as Murphy tore his lips away from Branna's and parted her legs. Hands grasping her thighs as he parted them, he immediately scooted down and buried his face in-between them, causing her to immediately let out a moan that Connor had to quickly stifle with his lips so that they wouldn't be _too _noticeable to the older woman on the other end of the line.

"Hail Mary, full of grace." Connor muttered when he broke apart from her. He cast a grinning face in Murphy's direction. "But sorry ma, Murphy's kinda worshippin' at another alter right now -!" He stopped abruptly and let out another yelp of pain as Branna punched him in the shoulder before the same hand moved to sink deep into Murphy's hair. His hands moved to grasp at her waist as she pulled him closer to her, her eyes fluttering close as she arched her back off of the floor, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle back her moans. Connor rolled his eyes as he turned back to the phone and their mother's shocked sound that came. Thankfully, the shocked sound was not from what he had originally feared. She ended up ignoring his words and instead focused in on Connor himself.

"Wha' did ya do Connor?" She asked him sternly and Connor let out a 'tch' of disbelief.

"I didn' do nothin', ma! I tried ta make friends and she didn' and then she gave me a shot ta tha nuts!"

Annabelle's shocked, "What?" that came over the line thankfully masked Branna's moan as one of Murphy's hands left her waist, only for the fingers to disappear in-between the thighs his face was currently buried in. "Tha' _dirty bitch_!" Branna let out a grin and a laugh.

"Tha' is exactly wha' I said, Annabelle!" She spoke, her voice surprisingly level but then when she had to bite down on her knuckle, that ended up solving the question that Connor had floating around in his head.

"Well I hoped ya trounced her a good one!" She replied and Connor nodded as he reflexively pressed his lips to Branna's again to swallow her moans as she came, her back arching off of the floor and her fingers fisting in Connor's hair as a grinning Murphy climbed up her, wiping off his mouth on the back of his hand as he did so.

"Don' ya worry ma, I respected tha Hell outta her fer ya and Branna after Conn hit the floor!" He grinned and Connor shot him a dirty look (he's been shooting a lot of dirty looks that day, for some reason) as Branna lay there underneath him for a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath.

"Well listen," Annabelle spoke, her voice coming uncharacteristically stern then as it was Connor's turn to pulled Branna towards him, Murphy allowing her to go with only a passing glance. Their lips connected in a slow, loving kiss and the fingers of her other hand moved to tangle in his hair alongside the ones that were already there as their mother started talking again. Hands grasping her thighs, he pulled her legs up around his waist and he gave himself a few quick strokes before he arched up into her. Branna released a gasp and immediately bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him fill her – his thick length stretching her deliciously. "I know how ma boys take to scrappin' when ya take ta drinkin'. If I hear one ting from Branna tomorrow 'bout how ya two got too rough wit her, imma gonna jump tha pond and beat ya two maself – ya understand?"

"Oh yes - _rougher_, Conner!" Branna hissed and Connor rolled his eyes as his rocking hips took on a slightly harder rhythm against hers, her nails biting down into his shoulders in reply.

"Yes, ma, we will!" He and Murphy answered in unison and they could practically see Annabelle shake her head, not even close to being satisfied with their answer.

"No, now ya two listen ta me and ya two listen ta me good! _Promise me_ tha' ya won' be too rough with her tonight? It's been a long time since she's spent St. Patty's Day with two Irishmen, remember?"

Murphy turned his head to glanced at them and saw that Connor was no longer even pretending to listen to their mother anyway. He had turned his head so that he was panting against her cheek, his eyes pinned to her face as he watched the way she reacted to every subtle move and twist of his hips. She had latched her nails into his back and her legs around his hips to let him know not to ease up on her as he pounded her almost relentlessly into the carpeted floor. Connor gradually moved his face into her shoulder as he placed his hands on either side of her head to give himself more leverage. And then he was whispering those things he knew she liked to hear into her ear as she pressed her entire body up against him, her eyes closing and her mouth opening a wordless moan. Murphy grinned as he turned back to the phone, shaking his head as he did so.

"Yah, we promise ma."

"Well there are ma boys!" She cooed, nothing but love reverberating in her tone. Branna was almost silently screaming by then - something degrading that she knew that she would live to regret after this was over – something that the twins would _never _let her live down and which only had Murphy rolling his eyes again. He couldn't deny the fact that he was quickly growing more and more frustrated as he lay there, listening to his brother and girlfriend fuck while he was the one laying there talking to their mother. It wasn't that he didn't love their mother – because he did – they both did! It was just that you can only take so much and Murphy's frustration meter was quickly starting to grow higher and higher.

"Murph . . . Murph, I'm 'bout to come . . ." Branna gasped and he glanced at her, his eyes widening slightly before he realized what she was saying and then he turned back to the conversation they had been having with their mother.

"Hey, ma, we've gotta go. We'll talk ta ya later, alright?" He asked and Annabelle rolled her eyes on the other end of the line. She wasn't stupid – the idiots had left the speaker phone on and she could hear damn near everything. Her damned, idiot, horn-dog sons!

"Yah, we can do tha'. Go, hang up and pork ya girl!" She sighed, almost indulgently and Murphy laughed as he told her that they loved her before hanging up, the both of them expertly choosing that time to come.

Branna was still breathless as Connor released her and Murphy quickly took another hold of her. His hand immediately disappeared between her legs and her breathing picked up again as his fingers pumped into her rapidly, quickly driving her back toward the precipice again.

When she was on the very edge of another climax, he grinned cockily and moved to lean on his elbows above her. "Ya know, _creena_, tha' was very rude – interruptin' us when we were on the phone wit our dear ol' mum. We've never done tha' to ya before, now 'ave we?" His eyes flashed in the bright sunlight and Branna gritted her teeth as her hands planted on his chest, where she flipped them over. Straddling his waist, she wasted no time in rising up and impaling herself on him, her back arching as she quickly established a hard, rough rhythm, her desire-filled emerald green eyes finding his as he grasped her hips and rocked her against him.

It didn't take long before Murphy grinned and flipped them back over to where she was underneath him again. Legs sliding up his, he withdrew and with one long, rough thrust, reentered her. She let out a moan, her eyes closing as their lips met in a passionate kiss as Murphy reset the rhythm to a slow and languid but hard one. It was strange, because Murphy had always been the one who liked rough, pounding sex while Connor usually liked to draw things out before – slowly bringing her to the very pinnacle of frustration before jackhammering her into oblivion. It was amazing – the _both _of them were amazing!

Connor had gotten to his feet by then and had stepped lazily underneath the still running water, allowing the now warm water to run down and over his sweat drenched and red, clawed up back as they finally broke apart. Branna, her breathing shooting out erratic from her nose from denying herself something she now found herself wanting so much, planted her hands on his chest and moved him upwards into a sitting position, Murphy's hands on her waist keeping them connected. They kissed again as they rocked against each other, Branna's arms moving to wrap loosely around his neck.

"Oh God yes, Murph . . . _fuck_ yes!" She hissed out when their lips finally disconnected and by the hitch in his breath she could tell that he had liked hearing those words very much. Connor simply grinned from over at his spot by the shower and tossed them a glance over his shoulder.

"Damn, our little Branna's got quite the dirty little mouth on her today, don' she!" Murphy grinned as his lips connected with the nape of her neck and as his hands moved down from her hips to cup her ass.

"Well, it _is _St. Patty's Day, Conn . . . suppose we finally got lucky!" He grinned, his eyes twinkling and his voice almost breathless. Branna let out a gasp as he pulled her robe apart, finally freeing her breasts to his eyes and her fingers tangled in his dark brown hair as his lips latched onto a dusky nipple. Her eyes glanced up at Connor standing beneath the shower and they pleaded with him to come back down to their level. Grinning, he readily obliged her by exiting the shower and getting to his knees behind her, his lips descending onto the nape of her neck as one hand moved around to cup her breast while the other disappeared in-between her legs. He found her clit easily and she readily murmured her encouragement.

"Come for us, lass . . ." Connor murmured to her, his voice soft and lilting like molten gold in her ear. "Come on Murph's cock like ya so kindly did mine!" She pulled Murphy in for a kiss as Connor's fingers rubbed her roughly and never before had Branna ever felt so grateful to have men who had callused fingers.

It didn't take long for her to come for a third time, her hips quaking against Murphy's still thrusting ones as she released around him, moaning out her boys' names as Murphy came moments later as well, giving a few good jerks before burying himself in her up to the hilt and releasing inside her, his mouth opening in a wordless groan as his head fell back.

"Ya two friggin' . . . Riverdancin', Irish . . . _spider monkeys_!" She couldn't help but breathe out as she rode his last couple of ragged thrusts before he came, and Connor grinned and laughed as he pressed a few loving kisses to her neck and the side of her face. Murphy sat forward and allowed his lips to press to her heaving chest with the same emotion as his brother's.

"Damn Murph, I tink we've fucked her into incoherency! Tha's a first for us, ain' it?" He teased almost gleefully and Branna breathlessly called him a bastard in reply, although a lazy, tired and completely satiated grin was now playing across her face. Her hand moved behind her to slide into Connor's hair and she held him to her for a moment, feeling herself sink back against him as Murphy slowly and wetly pulled himself out of her, the both of them giving a shiver of delight at the feeling. Connor quickly prepared himself to support her and he gladly did so as she shook her head, swallowing heavily as Murphy sat back on his hands. "Oh sweet Jesus, I love ya boys so much! Ya two are jus' so Goddamn talented!"

"Lord's name . . ." They grinned, Murphy still breathless and Branna gave a laugh as well as Connor's lips connected with hers. The kiss was soft and loving like a majority of their kisses were and when they broke apart, Connor was grinning as his eyes connected with Murphy's.

"Happy St. Patty's Day, am I right?" He asked, and Branna grinned and chuckled.

"Yah . . . happy St. _fuckin' _Patty's Day . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

**SO sorry for not updating in a long time but I've been focusing on my Walking Dead fanfic lately (there's a lot of drama been going over in that corner of my world - go check out That Was Then, This is Now if ya already haven't done so and if you like the Walking Dead) and I haven't been focusing on much else. Again, I'm sorry, but without much further ado, there's the latest installment! There is also hopeless Connor and Branna fluff and I swear that eventually, I will get some Murphy and Branna fluff in here somewhere and it will probably be the next chapter :)**

**And as for Leyshla Gisel, you are very welcome for the smutty parts. I enjoy writing them :)**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"O' course I love ya too, Conn!" She told as she turned around in his arms to face him. She shook her head, a slightly confused look on her face. "Ya didn' doubt me did ya?"_

_He smiled and shook his head as he took her into his arms. "No . . . I jus' needed ta hear ya say it for once." _

Branna had never seen Connor deck a person as hard or as quick as he had since they met, except for maybe when the big Russian standing inside McGinty's that one cool St. Patrick's Day turned to her with that leering white grin and said, quote, "How about you come with me pretty lady and I'll show you how to enjoy the taste of Russian sausage?"

Murphy had not even had a chance to react to the man's words. Before any of them standing there, knew it, Connor had gritted his teeth and his eyes had ended up glazed over in anger. Then, the slightly buzzed Irishman's fist collided with the side of the Russian's jaw with a resounding 'crack' and he went twirling through the air to land on his side to the floor, his two other cohorts turning a wide-eyed, shocked look onto their dazed friend lying on the dusty hardwood floor.

_No one_ fucked with Connor MacManus's girl.

Branna, who had been standing there in-between them in shock the entire time the Russian had been standing there leering down at her when he spoke, found herself being quickly pulled out of the crossfire as Murphy and the other Irishmen present in the bar (and along with Rocco) immediately dove at the two Russians left standing. Connor's chest heaved as he jerked up the one he had laid out and immediately started pounding him in the stomach.

Quite frankly, Branna was in too much shock to call for them to stop, much less have the _balls_ to tell them to stop.

"Lass, _move_!"

Branna, who was still slightly in shock, felt Doc quickly move his granddaughter backwards and safely behind the bar out of the way as Connor and Murphy, cigarettes dangling precariously from their mouths (Branna found herself wondering how the Hell they had found the time to light them) and with angry looks in their eyes, hauled the Russian Connor had punched onto the bar, where they immediately began tying his hands and feet down. The Russian, who was clearly the leader out of the three, was completely dazed and it took a moment for Branna to realize that her grandfather was chuckling. "Remember, lass: d-d-don' ever mess with a drunken Irishman's girl!" He spoke before shaking his head. "There ain' n-n-nobody more difficult to fight and there ain' nothin' good tha' will come of it!"

"Ye-eahh – now tha's wha' I'm talkin' 'bout!" Connor let out a grinning whoop as a slightly dazed Rocco transferred a bottle of Irish whiskey into his hand. He weighed it in his hand for a moment before twisting off the cap and coldly pouring the amber-gold contents onto the black suited ass of the Russian they had tied down to the bar. Branna's eyes widened in shock as Connor shook out the final drops and tossed the glass bottle over his shoulder. It shattered somewhere behind him but they weren't exactly paying attention to the bottle. "This is wha' ya get, _tuilli_, for messin' wit Connor MacManus' girl!" He hissed before Murphy struck a match and then casually threw it onto his liquor soaked pants. The Russian, who had been coming back to consciousness at Connor's words and the striking of the match, immediately started screaming bloody murder as his ass burned. Connor, Murphy and the rest of the Irishmen started laughing and smirking as they stood there and watched – the little sociopaths.

It was then, through the smoky haze of the small fire and the slightly disgusting smell of singed hair (she didn't even want to _think_ about where that hair was!) that Branna's slightly apprehensive eyes settled onto her two boys. It had been quite the bar fight and she was afraid to see the damage done to them, although at first glance it seemed like they had walked away with nary a scratch. Murphy seemed fine, although he winced every time he moved his left wrist and Connor was sporting a nasty split lip and what looked like a barely-there shiner on his left eye.

Branna's lips pursed as she moved around the big Russian lying there screaming on the countertop, where she grabbed a firm ahold of Connor's arm. He turned a surprised look down onto her as she silently turned him around and drug him towards the stairs that led up to the rooms of the old speakeasy that had been in the bar during the 40's.

"Ya got yaself a mean lookin' shiner and a pretty bad split lip. I need ta take a look at it." She told him and Connor nodded dumbly as he allowed her to lead him ever upwards until they were in the speakeasy that also doubled as something of a rundown billardroom and storeroom. Branna forced him to take a seat on the pooltable as she moved over to the nearby rundown cabinet, where she bent down and opened the doors. She withdrew the faded first-aid kit that Doc kept inside and returned to the pooltable where Connor was sitting. She could tell that he was still beyond angry and she shook her head in almost loving bemusement.

"Ya shouldn' 'ave done tha', Conn . . . it was a stupid move." Branna muttered and the look of shocked disbelief that immediately speared through Connor's face when he turned his eyes down onto her, made her recoil slightly.

"Well excuse me if I wasn' 'bout ta sit there and allow him ta talk ta ya tha' way! Ya ma girl, Branna - ya damn right I wasn' 'bout ta let tha' happen – especially after tha last time!"

She nodded as she soaked a rag in water from the nearby sink. She wrung out the excess water before moving back over to him, where she pressed it to his lip. He let out a hiss of pain and she flinched and immediately pulled the rag away, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. She waited for a moment and when he nodded, his eyes nonetheless still slightly wary, she gently pressed it to his lip again. He flinched again, but it was nowhere near as violent as the last one had been and she forced herself to hold it there.

"I'm not sayin' tha' ya couldn' 'ave protected ma womanly virtue, Connor, especially after tha last time, its jus' . . .!" She shook her head and sighed. Her eyes when she turned them up to him were filled with worry this time and his heart twisted slightly at the sight. "Ya could 'ave gotten seriously hurt! And I . . . I don' know wha' I'd do if ya did!" She told him and it was his turn to settle his eyes onto her, where he observed her so keenly for a moment that she felt herself blush and avert her eyes to his strong, well-built hands lying in his lap.

"Wha' 'bout Murph, Branna? Ya weren' worried 'bout him at all durin' tha fight?" He asked her, his tone carrying an emotion that she couldn't rightly decipher and when she finally turned her eyes up to his, she found herself ensnared with his beautiful blue gaze again. She swallowed heavily as her hand slowly brought the rag away from his lip. He tongued the cut slightly and she had to force herself not to swallow heavily again. She loved his mouth – always had. Whether he was eating, smoking or just plain talking, she always found herself propelled to watch it move. Eventually, she nodded.

"O' _course_ I was worried 'bout him too, Conn! After all, I gotta check on him after I get done wit ya! Its jus' . . . ya started it, ya know, when ya punched him? And it seemed like ya were takin' on a slightly bigger beatin' than he was too. I had a right ta be worried 'bout ya more!" She replied quietly, and gave a little nod in reply.

"Yah, jus' . . . jus' makin' sure . . ." He murmured and when their lips met seconds later, the outermost molecules brushing together, Branna's heart gave a little jump as well as Connor's. They parted for but a moment and Connor hesitated for just a second before he leaned down again, where their lips met again in a searing hot kiss that had all doubts and worries fleeing from their minds with the quickness of the wind. She fell into his arms and her hands moved to splay out on his chest over his brown shirt and at that moment, there was only Branna and the comfort and light that she offered him – the comfort and light that he seemed to be sorely missing at that moment.

He gently slid a hand around the back of her neck and brought her towards him and upwards, where their kiss deepened still. Branna tasted heat and whiskey and beer on his tongue, and instead of pulling away, she leaned up even more into the kiss. When her tongue met his seconds later, Connor sucked in a harsh breath through his nose. His fingers threaded through her ebony locks and he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

They broke apart then and Connor held her close for a moment, his forehead moving to rest against hers as he held her. "I love ya, lass . . . don' ever doubt it!" He whispered to her and even though Branna tried hard to swallow the lump forming in her throat, she found it damn near impossible. Why was it always Connor who made her feel such amazing, powerful things while Murphy only accomplished it to a certain extent? Why did Connor have the power to turn those butterflies in her stomach into a dozen angry wasps and then be able to kickstart her heart into overdrive, all at the same time? Why did his touch always seem to scald her while Murphy's was always lukewarm?

_Why_ dear God, was Connor so damn different?

She broke apart from him then and moved to pack up the first-aid kit, where she returned it to its place in the cabinet. "We should get back down before they wonder 'bout us. I gotta check on Murph, too." She spoke but when she heard Connor approach her, she knew he was going to do something and she steeled herself for it. She ended up jumping nonetheless when she felt him gently sweep her hair away from her neck, where he lovingly pressed his lips gently against her skin. He kissed her all the way down to her shoulder blades, his lips leaving a trail of white-hot fire down her back as his hands gently moved up her arms, massaging her shoulders gently as he made love to the back of her neck.

"Ya didn' say ya love me back, lass . . ." He murmured and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. She occasionally didn't tell him she loved him back and it had never before bothered him. So why was it now?

"O' course I love ya too, Conn!" She told as she turned around in his arms to face him. She shook her head, a slightly confused look on her face. "Ya didn' doubt _me _did ya?"

He smiled and shook his head as he took her into his arms. "No . . . I jus' needed ta hear ya say it for once." He told her and before she could open her mouth to protest, he framed her face with his hand and leaned down, where he kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue filling her mouth as his hands moved to run deeply into her hair. It said everything that he felt – how much he loved her, how much he was happy with her . . .

She whispered to him that she loved him again as she held him close, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling. He whispered the same thing back as his arms moved to wrap around her waist and hold her even closer. Her hands curled into his shirt and they stood there for a moment, temporarily forgetting that they were standing up in the upper storeroom of McGinty's while Murphy and three passed out Russians remained on the first floor.

With him, it was easy to forget such things. Love with Connor MacManus was so _very_ easy.

* * *

"Jesus _Christ _boys!"

"Lord's name, Bran!"

"_Fuck _the Lord's name right now!" She snapped, her eyes beyond angry as she pushed past Rocco and barged into the jail cell they were being held in. A look flashed across their eyes and for a moment she wondered if she should apologize but her mind angrily brushed it away when she saw the bruises and cuts on them – bruises and cuts that they had not possessed when she left them at the apartment for work that morning.

"Wha' tha Hell happened?!"

She watched, rather impatiently, as the twins silently changed from their robes and boxers that they had been in, to the jeans, shirts and fresh boxers that Branna and Rocco had brought them. And while normally she would have been perfectly content with watching her boys strip and get redressed in front of her, at that moment, she was so angry and worried for them that she didn't care.

Finally, when they were dressed and sitting down on Connor's cot, they turned their eyes up to her. "The three Russians came back ta tha apartment not long after ya left this mornin'." Connor told her and immediately Branna's eyes grew wide with concern as she flitted over to them.

"Holy shit, are ya two alright?" She asked as she began checking them over, starting with Connor and ending with Murphy. The two of them nodded and rolled their eyes at Rocco standing grinning behind her as they allowed her to cluck over them like a worried mother hen.

"Yah, yah, we're fine, _creena_! Tha doc's at tha hospital gave us clean bills of health!" She shook her head.

"Wha' tha Hell happened?" Connor shrugged and heaved a sigh as Tessa's eyes fell onto his, where she held them

"The big Russian tha' I punched yesterday, handcuffed me ta tha shitter and dragged Murph into the alleyway outside the buildin' with tha other two tha' were wit him last night at tha bar. I tore the damn thing from the floor, lugged it up tha stairs ta tha roof, dropped it on one of 'em before I then jumped off and landed on another. Murph then proceeded ta beat the shit out of the big Russian with the back of it when I was passed out."

Branna listened to him recount the entire tale with wide, disbelieving eyes and slowly shook her head when he was done. "Connor – oh God, Connor, _macushla, holy shit_, are ya alright?" She asked him as she moved towards him, framing his face with her hands as she did so. Connor rolled his eyes again but he leaned into her touch nonetheless and it made her feel better slightly, although not by much. He could have gotten _seriously _hurt doing a stupid stunt like that!

"Yah, I'm fine, _mavourneen_ – so ya can stop ya worryin'! Ma legs still hurt like a bitch, but I'm alive, ain' I?"

"Yah – adrenaline can be one Hell of a good ting, can' it, Bran?" Murph grinned and Branna shook her head.

"Wha' happened ta tha Russians?" She asked and Connor and Murphy shared a slightly uneasy look before they returned their gazes to her.

"Yah, 'bout 'em . . . they're dead."

"As doornails." Murphy quickly added once Connor was finished speaking and when they saw the look on Branna's face when she heard that, they momentarily thought that their heads would be detached from their bodies if they said anything more. Then she slowly shook her head.

"They . . . they're dead? Well . . . wha' tha Hell is gonna happen to ya two? Are ya guys goin' ta tha Hoag or wha'?" She asked them, stricken, and they gave a shrug then as they shared another look.

"As far as we know, nothin' is gonna happen ta us. It's been deemed self-defense and we've been let off the hook." Murphy answered her and Branna immediately let out an intensely relieved sigh before she moved to clasp his chin in-between her thumb and forefinger. She forced him to look at her as she wrapped an arm around Connor's neck. He likewise wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him as she spoke:

"Do ya two _boneheads _know how lucky ya are?" She asked them as she pushed herself away from Connor and even though they didn't reply, she knew they were listening – like two children being scolded for doing something very, very dangerous. She shook her head. "If I catch wind of either of ya doin' somethin' stupid like this again, I'm gonna explode, a'ight?" A stony look appeared on her face then. "In fact, I'm gonna leave ya, ya two understand?" Stricken looks appeared on their faces then and they immediately moved to talk at the same time – their voices blending together in a loud cacophony as they promised her they would never do it again so long as she would never, ever leave them. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Calm down ya two - I ain' leavin' ya! I jus' said it ta make sure tha both of ya were listenin'! And ya were, tank God!"

They calmed down then but still looked slightly worried and she shook her head again in disbelief. Her boys . . . she swore to God, sometimes they could be more than she could handle!

"So wha's happenin' – ya two comin' back ta tha apartment tonight?" The both of them shook their heads.

"We ain' comin' home tonight in case any of their buddies choose to come back and get revenge. Tha' and we don' wanna 'ave ta deal wit tha' journalists millin' 'bout outside." Murphy told her and Connor eyed her with an emotion that she couldn't rightly place.

"Ya tink ya can stay wit someone until we leave in tha mornin', _mavourneen_?"

"Yeah, she can stay with me if she wants." Rocco immediately spoke up and Branna shook her head and laughed as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Yah, no offense, Roc, ya a doll for offerin', but I'll 'ave ta gracefully decline. Me and ya woman don' exactly get along." She spoke and Rocco couldn't help but nod in agreement. The last time Branna and his girlfriend had been in the same room together, they had ended up drunker than their men and ready to rip each other's throats out. Needless to say, there was an unspoken agreement between Rocco and the twins to never let their women meet – especially in a dark alleyway at night.

Branna turned back to the boys and nodded. "Yah, I'll jus' stay wit Bri tonight, boys – it's no big ting. And besides – I wouldn' wan' ta stay in tha apartment witout ya guys anyway tonight after wha' ya two jus' told me." She rolled her eyes wearily. "Tho', don' be surprised if the place is absolutely flooded by tomorrow!" Connor and Murphy grinned and promised that they would help her mop tomorrow as they stood and followed her and Rocco to the opened cell door. She turned around and after kissing them both goodbye (her kiss with Connor lasting a little bit longer than her kiss with Murphy) she and Rocco made their way back up the stairs to the crowded processing room above. They were jus about to enter the hallway leading to the front entrance, when Branna was stopped by a voice calling her back.

"Uh, Miss. Whelan, is it?"

Branna paused and turned around, where she saw a man with chestnut colored hair and wearing a gray suit, make his casual way over to her. He smiled warmly when he reached her and shook her hand. "Sorry for the confusion, but I'm FBI Agent Paul Smecker. I was the one who was investigating your boys' case." Branna nodded as her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Nice ta meet ya." She answered as she shook his head and he nodded as he glanced towards the stairs her and Rocco had recently come from.

"You have some really nice men there, Miss. Whelan." He told her and she shook her head.

"Uh, please, call me Branna. Mrs. Whelan is my ma," She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion again. "And, apologies, but . . . how do ya know 'bout me and the boys?" She asked, nodding towards the stairs, and Agent Smecker grinned and laughed as he pushed his hands down into the front pockets of his suit pants.

"It was kind of hard to ignore the looks on their faces when I asked them if there was anyone that needed to be called and told about them. You were the first person they told me about and I naturally _assumed_ . . ." He trailed off then, turning a look of concern appearing on his face as he did so. "I hope I didn't . . . I hope I didn't make any hasty assumptions!" Branna shook her head and gave a laugh.

"No, they _are_ ma boys, Agent Smecker, its jus' . . . not many people know 'bout us, tha's all." Agent Smecker nodded as he moved closer to her.

"In their defense, Branna, they told me that you were their half-sister when I asked about your relationship towards them. However, the only men that I know of who adopt _those _kinds of such hopeless puppy love looks on their faces when they reference their sister, live in the Deep South! _So_, I naturally assumed that your relationship was not of the conventional kind," He smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad I didn't assume incorrectly. _That_ would have been embarrassing!"

Branna laughed as well at the FBI Agent's words, instantly finding that she liked the Agent. Whether that was good or bad remained to be seen but from instant first impressions, she got the impression that he was a genuinely good man. After all, he quite clearly cut her boys a deal when he could very easily have done the opposite and called it a manslaughter case.

As the realization occurred to her, she smiled and inclined her head to him. "Tank ya, Agent Smecker, for cuttin' ma boys a deal. They . . ." She gave a little laugh then and shook her head. "They don' know their own anger and strength sometimes." Rocco let out a snort of agreement but the man ignored him as Agent Smecker's eyes softened and remained on hers.

"You are quite welcome, Branna. And, your right, from the look of the crime scene, I would say that the boys do _not _know their own strength! That or you better not mess with someone they consider their family!" Branna nodded and gave a laugh then.

"You don' mess wit tha innocent, _period_, wit 'em. But yah, ya right . . . family is definitely someting my boys hold sacred."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, been busy and dealing with some not so wonderful family things, so yeah, Leyshla Gisel, here's that predominantly Murphy chapter I promised you :)**

**There is also a little mini lemon in this chapter too. You guys are welcome :)**

**DiaDeLosMuertos and Murph's Lass - thank you guys so much for liking and favoriting and/or following this story. Always puts a smile on my face and I hope you guys continue to like it. Also, Murph's Lass, welcome to the fanfic world - hope your prepared for what you might find here ;)**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_He halfway expected to turn around and see Connor at the fridge or taking a shower. But nope . . . it was just him, Branna, their two mops and their new toilet . . . the whole cheesy romance of the whole situation was about to give him cancer._

"So _what _exactly is Conn doing again?"

"Someting happened at tha plant this mornin' while we were workin'. He stayed overtime ta help out and don' ask wha' it was tha' happened lass – ya _don'_ wanna know!"

Branna stayed silent then as the elevator rumbled up to their floor, knowing fully well that she probably _didn't_ want to know, considering that the plant they worked at was a meat packing plant. She immediately let out a frustrated groan, though, when she saw the thin film of water that covered the floor leading from underneath their apartment door. Murphy whistled as his eyes grew slightly wide.

"Damn _creena_, looks like we 'ave some major work ta do!" He spoke and Branna nodded and let out a helpless whimper and bent down, where she pulled off her shoes. She placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder to help balance herself while she did it and when she had her shoes off and the strappy heels were dangling from her first two fingers, was when the two of them made their way to the apartment, footsteps splashing in the thin layer of water as they moved.

Murphy opened the door when they finally reached it and he could practically see Branna's face pale behind him. The water damage seemed worse in the actual apartment – their bed and blankets positively soaked while everything else seemed relatively unharmed . . . at least on the surface, that was.

"Great – ain' this jus' _fuckin'_ great?" Branna hissed as Murphy silently moved over to the spot that had been where their toilet _used_ to be but which was now missing thanks to Connor. Her teeth were gritted in anger, as well as allowing the emotion to fill her eyes as she gazed around them. "We're gonna 'ave to pay for a new toilet as well as installation 'cause someting tells me ya two don' know anyting 'bout installing a toilet, _and _buy a couple of new mattresses, as well as spend half our day tomorrow down at the coin-op washin' clothes and blankets and shite!"

"Yah, they seemed to 'ave shut off the water, so we'll 'ave to pay to get tha' back on as well." He told her from his spot crouched down by the toilet and Branna rolled her eyes as she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Great! Not only do we get to add _tha' _to our list, but we also can' ignore the probable _water _damage, too!" She snapped before she shook her head in frustration and slid her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm gonna _kill_ Conn!"

Murphy was still crouched down by the now empty toilet space, and chuckled as he turned around to face her. "Uh, Branna . . . do we even 'ave mops?"

Could her day . . . get _any_ worse?

* * *

"There ya go, ma'am; it should be installed and working now."

Branna gave the plumber a weary, thankful smile as he packed up his tools, hiked up his belted jeans, and then headed for the door. Murphy paused in his mopping of the floor then, and bent over the mop in his hands. He watched as she followed the aging man to the door, feeling his back ache smartly as he did so. Damn, he had never worked so hunched over in his life before! Now he knew why his ma had been so damn angry all the time!

"Tanks so much for comin' out on such short notice – ya 'ave no idea how thankful we are tha' ya were still open!" Branna thanked him for the seemingly one millionth time as she rifled through her purse looking for her wallet, and the man smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, miss. We get stuff like this all the time in old buildings like these when people first move in – water leaks and everything – so don't worry, we're used to stuff like this on an even grander scale. Although . . ." A slightly curious look appeared on his grizzled face then. "I don't think I've ever gotten a call about a stolen toilet before . . .?" He continued and Murphy fought to hold back a grin as Branna fought to hold back the fierce blush that threatened to bloom out across her cheeks at his words. It had been Murphy's idea, actually, when she had first called the nearest plumbing business asking if they could install a new toilet, ASAP, to give them the excuse that they had walked in that afternoon to find that someone had broken into their apartment and stolen their toilet along with some other precious things. Remarkably they seemed to buy the horrendous story and it really made Branna worry about the amount of toilet thefts in Boston, despite what the plumber had said.

"Well, anyways, thanks again; this should cover it." She smiled as she handed him the money and he took the bills with a smile and a nod as she closed the door behind him. She gave a groan of weariness as her forehead descended onto the wood of the door and as she threw her purse onto the nearby couch, which, thankfully, was not as waterlogged as their mattresses and blankets were. There went a sizable chunk of her last paycheck and they still had so much left to fix!

She let out a relieved sigh when she felt Murphy's arm loop around her waist, where he brought her back against him, his lips descending onto the nape of her neck as he did so. "It's okay, _creena _– we'll get through this!" His voice was soothing and comforting in her ear, and she wearily shook her head as she turned around in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as she did so.

"I hope so, Murph – I really do!" She spoke, her voice coming out slightly muffled from her face being buried in his chest and they stood there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other and it took Murphy a while to realize that for once, in a long time since their relationship had begun, they were completely alone together. There was no Connor and no Rocco – it was just them – him and Branna.

He had to admit . . . it felt somewhat strange.

She and Connor were always off doing something, whether he himself was busy doing something else or not, and even more frequently, all three of them were together. Rarely did Murphy and Branna ever do anything alone together and now that they _were _alone together after seemingly decades of waiting for the chance, it felt almost strange. He halfway expected to turn around and see Connor at the fridge or taking a shower. But nope . . . it was just him, Branna, their two mops and their new toilet . . . the whole cheesy romance of the whole situation was about to give him cancer.

"Ya know . . . this is tha first time we've been alone together in _forever_?" He spoke and immediately, Branna took her face out his chest and looked around, probably doing what he had thought, and checking to see if Connor was hanging somewhere on the fringes of the room. When she didn't see him, she gave a little laugh.

"Holy shite, we are, aren' we?" She replied, her voice coming out in slightly awed disbelief, and Murphy chuckled and nodded as he gently tilted her head back, where their lips met. She froze for a moment before she moved to kiss him back, and when his tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip, she anxiously opened her mouth to him, feeling the thick muscle slide past her lips seconds later. Her hands buried deep in his dark brown hair, where they pulled him closer to her, and he had to catch himself on the door behind her in order to keep from unceremoniously slamming into her.

They broke apart a few moments later and she saw his beautiful blue eyes were dilated with desire as he gazed down at her. His thumb ran over her bottom lip and her hands slid down from his hair to grasp his broad shoulders. He wasn't Connor, that was true, but she _would _take him all the same and just the mere _fact _that they hadn't made love together in such a long time – _just _them - was more than enough for her to pray that Connor was taking his sweet time at the plant.

"Jus' lettin' ya know now, _creena_ . . ." Murphy's murmured voice came to her then, the sound coming out as a hot breath that fanned maddeningly out across her lips. "I'm prolly 'bout ta take ya right here against this door. Ya back is goin' ta be against it wit ya legs wrapped 'round ma waist . . ." His hand slid under her hair, against the back of her neck, and across her hips. Then his arm tightened around, pressing her against him. She could feel the warmth of him permeating through his shirt and the bulge in his jeans was also pretty damn obvious. Branna whimpered, pressing against it without fear and with an undeniable sense of yearning. He shuddered at the feeling and his voice suddenly deepened into a low, almost feral growl and the sound sent renewed shivers racing up and down her spine. "And I'm goin' ta put ma hands on ya hips, like this . . ." His hands slid down over her buttocks and upon gripping them, lifted her almost effortlessly and completely off of the floor. He pressed her up and into him, and her legs immediately moved to wrap around his waist, "- and move ya up and down on ma cock – pressin' ya down hard until ya come, screamin' ma name!"

Branna moaned at the vivid imagery as his lips lowered down onto the pulse point of her neck and he set her back down on the floor on shaky legs. Slowly, they divested each other of their clothing until they were naked and holding each other.

He picked her again in his arms again moments later, her legs moving to wound around his waist again. She allowed another shiver to run up and down her frame at the changes of temperature from the cool wooden door and the hot MacManus standing in front of her. His fingers entwined with hers and moved to press against the wood above them as his lips met hers again. She could feel a pulse beat settle between their fingers and she could feel him suckle at the nape of her neck, marking her as his – something that Connor would no doubt want to dispute later when they were in bed together. She could feel his arousal pressing into her again, and she murmured his name, her voice thick with mounting desire.

They made love right there, against the door that she had so recently closed behind the plumber that had so recently left. They made love with Branna pinned against the door as her fingers remained entwined with his and as his lips never strayed from her neck. Her name was always in her ear in a desire-filled mantra as his hips rocked so deliciously into hers. And gradually his hips sped up, until he was bringing her down hard onto him – so hard, in fact, that she did eventually come – stars exploding behind her closed eyes and almost screaming his name.

They stood there for a moment afterwards, half of Branna's weight supported by the door and Murphy equally and when her eyes landed on the floor, she shook her head. "Tanks for tha distraction, Murph, but we still gotta finish up moppin' tha' floor, ya know tha', right?"

Murphy let out a 'tch' of disbelief. "Damn, _creena_, talk 'bout the worst buzz-kill of all time, right there! And besides, we gotta meet Conn up on tha' roof at nine." Branna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion then.

"We 'ave . . . ta meet him up on tha roof . . . at nine? Why?" She asked him slowly, and Murphy gave a shrug that said he didn't know as he gently deposited her back on her feet and moved to check the nearest clock. He picked up at his clothes from the nearby as he did so pulled them on as he went. However, as Branna too pulled on her clothes, she could tell that her boys were hatching something together. He returned a few seconds later, nodding.

"Yup - we got maybe 'bout half an hour." He told her and Branna smiled sweetly as she flipped her hair out of the back of her shirt before holding out his previously discarded mop to him. Murphy heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes as he took it.

"Fuckin' slave driva ya are!" He muttered and Branna shook her head as the both of them set to work.

"Ya know Conn doesn' like it when ya steal his lines, Murph."

* * *

"Easy, _creena_, there's a step there – Conn, come help me!"

"Now why tha fuck do I 'ave ta be blindfolded again, Murph?"

"'Cause, _mavourneen_, it's a surprise. And we don' wanna ruin ya surprise, now do we? Tha'd be jus' cruel!"

Branna couldn't help but grin at Connor's silken voice meeting her ears and when his callused hand took a firm hold of her other one to better help her climb the steep wooden stairs to the roof with Murphy, he immediately allowed her to entwine their fingers.

"Well can' ya two give me a hint, at least?"

"Uh . . . jus' tha' I wasn' exactly stuck at the plant all day today like Murph told ya."

"Wait – ya mean ya two _lied _ta me -!"

"To get this ready! Now come _on_, _creena_, don' throw it down before ya even see it! We've been plannin' this for days and Conn's worked his butt off all day to get it sorted out!" It was Murphy's voice that came that time, soft and urging and she closed her mouth, telling them that she would indeed give their "surprise" a chance, but not before her lips pursed in slight irritation. She nodded and could practically see the grins that spread out on her boys' faces as they continued up the stairs.

"Okay, stop _here_ . . . now give us a minute!"

The two twins left her then and there was silence for a minute (did she hear shushing?) before Connor, in a voice of barely held back excitement, told her to undo her blindfold. There was a pang of slight uncertainty in her chest as she slowly removed her blindfold and was immediately assaulted by bright multi-colored string lights and a dozen or so people shouting out "Surprise!"

"Conn, Murph . . .what is this?" She asked as Brianna immediately darted forward to hug her, along with her grandfather and half of the usual patrons of McGinty's. The twins smiled sheepishly as Connor rubbed the back of his neck.

"We . . . we felt really bad 'bout missin' ya birthday last week and so we thought we'd do this for ya. It was Bri's idea, really, we jus' expanded on it." Murphy told her and Branna stood there for a moment, still in slight confusion, before a look of dawning recognition appeared on his face then. It _had _been her birthday last week, hadn't it? Jesus Christ, how could she have possibly forgotten her own birthday!?

"Holy shite – tank ya guys so much!" She let out a laugh then along with a grin as she hugged her best friend to her tightly, but not before taking in Brianna's purple-highlighted hair and matching cocktail dress and heels. Her friend grinned and winked when they broke apart.

"Lucky girl, Bran . . .!" She told her and it took a moment for Branna to realize that she was talking in reference to the two Irish twins standing behind them, patiently waiting their turn. She smiled a somewhat sheepish smile and gave a shrug.

"I-I swear, Bri, that I planned on tellin' ya when we were more stable as a couple -!" She spoke lamely and Brianna waved it aside with an almost impatient flick of her hand, interrupting her mid-sentance.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie! To each his own and in _fact_ . . ." She muttered as she looped her arm through with hers, where she steered her off a little ways. Their eyes were on the twins the entire time and when Rocco immediately moved to join his two best friends, the two MacManus's immediately breaking out into infectious grins and laughter as they greeted him, the two women couldn't help but do the same. "Connor cares for you."

"Of course he does, Bri! They both do -!"

"No, sweetie, I mean that he _cares _for you!" She interrupted her with a shake of her head. "He couldn't stop talking about you all why we were up here getting this done. It was quite cute, actually . . . he's got one _Hell _of a case of puppy love!" Branna smiled and shook her head as she excused herself from her best friend. Brianna nodded as another one of their other friends hooked their hand around Brianna's arm, where they yanked her in the direction of the bar. Branna, however, immediately made a beeline for her boys, trying not to mull over what Brianna had told her along the way. She had always known that Connor's feelings for her might run a tad bit deeper than his brother's but she seriously doubted anything would come of it.

"Hey, there's the love of my life! Happy late birthday, Bran!"

Branna laughed as she suddenly found herself picked up in a big bear hug by Rocco, and subsequently twirled around before being set gently back down on her feet again. Connor's hand appeared on the small of her back and helped steady her as she moved to catch herself, but it left when she was balanced, a movement that didn't know whether she wanted it to leave or not. Rocco, however, gave her a somewhat sheepish grin then. "Hey, do me a favor, Bran, and forget these schmucks and marry _me_, will ya? _Please_?"

The three of them laughed as Branna shook her head and Murphy shoved him. "Oi, Roc, she's taken, 'member?" He reminded him, a grin on his face and Rocco nodded in fake sorrow as she moved to hug her boys.

"Tank ya guys so much – this is amazin'!" She spoke and they both nodded and told her that it was nothing as their cheeks reddened slightly. It took them a moment to realize that music was playing and Branna grinned when she felt Brianna's arms wrap around her waist, where she brought a lime green colored appletini into view.

"Tanks, sweetie – I need it!" She chuckled as she took it from her and took a sip. Murphy nodded in agreement as he quickly told Connor everything they would need to do to get the apartment back into order. Connor's face was expressionless during the entire retelling but Branna knew Connor and she could see he was about as worried about the money issue as she was. Eventually, though, carefree Brianna shook her head and waved her hand through the air.

"Stop talking about that, okay, Murph? This is a celebration for possibly the best damn woman in all three of our lives - well four, if you count Rocco. We need to let all those worries float away for just tonight, okay, and make this the best damn night of her life!" Branna grinned and laughed as her friend winked and took a hold of Murphy's hand then. "So why don't you come and dance with me, huh? You look like you know your way around the dance floor!" Murphy opened his mouth to possibly turn her down, but didn't have time to let the words escape from his mouth, for she was already pulling him in the direction of the dance floor that people were already creating. Branna and Connor grinned and watched them as they disappeared into the crowd with a grinning Rocco trailing behind them and Branna smiled as she turned back to Connor.

"I meant wha' I said . . . tanks, Conn – for everythin'!" She told him and he nodded and grinned as he pulled her to sit down at one of the nearby empty tables.

"Don' mention it, Bran . . ." He told her, his voice quiet, as he slid a rectangular and sleek black velvet box across the table to her. She stared at it for a moment before setting her drink down on the table and picking it up, glancing at him in curiosity as she did so.

"Wha' is it?" She asked and Connor gave a shrug.

"It's nothin', but . . . I wanted ma birthday gift ta ya ta be more than jus' sex tonight," He sighed and gave a shrug then. "I don' know, _mavourneen_, it might be stupid, but -!"

"Oh ma God, Conn, it's _beautiful_!"

She interrupted him by holding up the beautiful golden charm bracelet that had been laying in the sleek velvet box, golden and bejeweled charms twinkling in the bright lights strung up along the brick wall spanning the entire perimeter of the roof. Connor grinned and nodded as he scooted his chair closer to her. He took it gently from her and slid it around her wrist, where he clasped it.

"Tha' tiny, emerald green studded shamrock there should be self-explanatory, as should tha solid gold 'M' and 'C' on either side of it. There's tha cross there, as well as tha rearin' horse and ya birthstone too . . ." He nodded in the direction of the aquamarine stone dangling down from the golden band and Branna sat there for a moment, trying desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to desperately to fill her eyes. His hand gently covered her now bejeweled wrist when he was done and she shook her head.

"Conn, ya _really _didn' 'ave ta! It looks _so _expensive -!"

"Ya right, I didn', and yah, it was, but like I said, I wanted ma birthday gift ta ya, ta be _more_ than jus' sex! I wanted it ta be somethin' tha'd ya always 'ave - tha'd ya cherish . . ."

Tears appearing in her eyes, Branna nodded and murmured a tearful: "Tank ya so much - I love ya Conn!" before she moved to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she did so. His arm wound around her waist as he brought her closer to him and deeper into their kiss.

"Now come on - let's go save Murph from Bri!" Branna grinned and laughed as they broke apart, wiping away her tears as she did so. Connor grinned and nodded in agreement as she took his hand and they got to their feet. They headed to the crowd of people laughing and dancing to the music and immediately joined in, making their way to Murphy and Brianna as they did so.

"'Avin' fun yet?" Connor asked him with a grin still on his face and Murphy gave a shrug as Brianna and Branna shared a look.

"Yah, I'm 'avin' a pretty decent time. Bri's a better dancer than she lets on. Wha' 'bout ya two?" He asked and Connor and Branna smiled as their eyes connected, Brianna having to mentally restrain herself from breaking out into a grin at the sight of the twinkling charm bracelet wrapped around her wrist and which glittered even more in the light as Connor pulled her a little bit closer to him.

"Yah, we're 'avin' a pretty nice time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit – the spark of creativity that hit me during this chapter HAD to be a Godsend! I mean, seriously guys, I KNOW that I haven't updated this story in seemingly forever but I know, without a _shred _of doubt that this chapter _more _than makes up for it! It contains Murphy, Branna and a serious sweet-tooth for ice cream as well as a pretty cold lemon - as you guys can no doubt judge from the very, _very _apt quote that I put at the beginning. This chapter is also dedicated to all my fans out there who are seriously hankering for some personal Branna and Murphy time and I apologize for not giving you guys that, its just that I'm more of a Norman Reedus fan in the Walking Dead (seriously, go check out my Walking Dead fanfic, That Was Then, This Is Now if you already haven't) and a Sean Patrick Flannery fan in the Boondock Saints - after all, I did say that this fic leans more towards BrannaxConnor at times, didn't I? But anyway, again, this chapter more than makes up for it so I don't feel like I have to apologize too badly ;)**

**Again there is a lemon . . . a pretty raunchy lemon, so you guys have been warned ;)**

**Enjoy! I know I did writing it!**

**- Nagiana**

**PS -Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter :)**

* * *

_"Love is an ice cream sundae, with all the marvelous coverings. Sex is the cherry on top."_

_- Jimmy Dean  
_

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"Wha' do ya tink I'm doin', __creena_? I'm makin' ma sundae!"

"I swear ta _God_, Murph -!"

"Lord's name, _creena._"

"Ya 'ave ya own!" Branna continued to protest in slight disbelief as Murphy, smirking that totally heart-warming smirk of his, made another dive for her ice cream cone, one that she expertly dodged. Since living with the twins, she found that she had quickly adopted the ability to be able to duck and dodge a lot of things, from the occasional object that the twins would hurtle at each other in their frequent stupid, angry rages, to thrown clothes and towels, spoonful's and forkfuls of food and a vast majority of other things. She didn't see how that moment was any different.

"Well, maybe I've suddenly decided tha' I'm not in tha mood for chocolate . . ." He spoke nonchalantly as he took a long lick from his and Branna shook her head as they continued walking down the sidewalk, the two of them passing people busily heading pass them this way and that, loudly hailing cabs on the side of the street and traveling in laughing, chattering groups of stylish women with their arms full of shopping bags that ended up taking up the whole damn sidewalk, making the two of them having to occasionally step down into the street to avoid bumping into their rude asses.

"Yah right - when 'ave ya ever liked vanilla? And besides, ya seem ta not be complainin' over there!" Branna asked him with an amused scoff and Murph glanced at her, a mischievous glint in his eye as he continued to devote his attentions to his ice cream cone instead of hers, of which she was grateful. This was the first ice cream cone she had, had since the spring months finally managed to roll themselves around and she wasn't about to let some greedy MacManus get his mouth on it.

Mouth . . . on it . . .

Branna stifled her groan of frustration by taking another lick of her cone. Goddamn her overactive imagination sometimes!

"I don' mind vanilla – whoever said I did? I mean, I can _totally _do vanilla _wit _sex too, but _jus' _vanilla all tha time . . ." He shot her another mischievous glance. "I gotta have _some _extra flavor thrown in there fer good measure sometimes, ya know?"

"We should 'ave got sundaes instead." Branna spoke up next, ignoring his words and Murphy gave a shrug then.

"We got everythin' to make 'em at home." He replied and she shot him a curious look.

"Really? Why do I find tha' so shockin'?" She asked and he nodded.

"Surprised ya haven' found tha stuff yet, actually, since ya tha' one who mainly handles tha cookin'-"

"And wit good reason, too! Ya arse manages to fuckin' burn cereal and Connor almost set the apartment on fire tha last time he tried ta work tha' stove!"

Murphy ignored her and continued speaking as if she hadn't said a thing to interrupt him. "But really, tho', we thought we'd surprise ya tha day after ya birthday with a nice homemade sundae but . . . didn' quite work out tha way either of us planned it."

"Tha' was the day tha' I came home from work ta find Neapolitan ice cream cakin' tha walls in fuckin' gobs, wasn' it?" She asked him and Murphy flushed a little before reluctantly nodding. Not one of the twins liked to remember how utterly and royally pissed off she had been that day when she came home from a hard day at work and saw the gargantuan mess that the both of them had managed to make. She had been _so _pissed at them, in fact, that after they cleaned every inch of quickly melting ice cream from the walls and floor, she kicked them out of the apartment for the night, forcing them to sleep down at McGinty's in Doc's spare bedroom.

" . . . Maybe . . .?"

Branna grinned and shook her head with a light laugh as they turned into the alleyway that led to the door to their building, Branna's eyes avoiding the stain of black on the gray pavement over by the forest green dumpster that not even the rain could banish. She didn't want to know if Murphy had done that or Connor and they knew she refrained from asking them in fear of what they would tell her.

They finished up their cones while in the elevator riding it up to their floor and when they stepped out and made their way to the locked door, Branna once again felt a wave of relief at not seeing water flooding the landing like last time. After last time, when the Russians handcuffed Connor to the toilet and he yanked it from the flooring in order to save Murphy, Branna knew that her twins were a _little _bit more dangerous than the average rambunctious brothers.

"Conn should be home a little later. He's at the plant helpin' wit somethin' and fer once he is _actually _helpin' wit somethin'! He told me ta tell ya tha'!" Murphy told her with a little laugh as he threw the keys down on the nearby table before toeing off his boots and then tossing them over by the door where she had recently discarded hers. He then plopped down on the leather sofa, where he picked up the remote. After cutting the TV and seeing that it was still on Cartoon Network from that morning, he sat there in contentment for a minute before the thought eventually crossed his mind that Branna had not tucked herself up against his side like she normally did when they watched TV together. Brows furrowing in confusion, he looked around the room, where his eyes eventually fell onto her standing in front of one of the counters, darting back and forth from the counter to the fridge. "Wha' are ya doin', lass?"

"Remember when I said tha' I was cravin' a sundae comin' back? Well, I'm makin' me a sundae!" She told him simply and a tad cheerfully and Murphy slowly nodded his head in understanding as he sat there for a moment, face expressionless. He watched her work for a minute before slowly allowing a wolfish grin to spread across his handsome features. He felt a positively licentious idea hatch in his brain and it was the realization that Connor wouldn't be back until much later that finally spurred him to hop to his feet and quickly make his way over her.

"Wha', I don' get one?" He asked, pouting playfully as he moved up behind her, where he placed his chin on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer against him. Branna grinned as she continued scooping vanilla ice cream into the bowl alongside the remaining scoops of chocolate that had been left in its box before throwing it into the trashcan.

"Murphy, wit how big I am makin' this sundae, there will _plenty _for both of us, I'm sure! And then prolly some left for Conn too!" She replied with a grin and Murphy deigned not to reply, merely cocked his head slightly to the side as he slid one finger through the vanilla ice cream sitting in its Blue Bunny-logoed box beside the bowl. Branna couldn't help but watch as he brought his finger to his mouth where he languidly sucked it off. His remarkably beautiful blue eyes were pinned to hers the entire time and the entire gesture was so breathtakingly erotic that she couldn't help her lungs becoming short of breath.

"Are ya sure, _creena_?" He asked her, his voice quiet and as smooth as the vanilla bean ice cream he had so seductively sucked off of the tip of his finger and Branna had to swallow heavily before answering.

"Jus' wha' is tha' ya thinkin' 'bout doin', Murphy MacManus?" She asked him in what she had intended to be a stern, brooking-no-argument voice but the grin that spread across his face at her words immediately blew that intention into smithereens. His teeth moved to nibble at her ear for a moment.

"Turn 'round . . ." He murmured and she grinned, biting down on the corner of her bottom lip as she slowly did as he told her. She watched as he opened the nearby drawer and withdrew a spoon before closing the drawer back and dipping it into the ice cream. The ice cream on the spoon disappeared into his mouth seconds later and she felt the small of her back hit the countertop as Murphy moved closer to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as his hands, which moved to rest on the peeling edges of the counter and which boxed her in, bent down and captured her lips with his. Mouth immediately opening to him, she felt the coolness of the ice cream when it slid into her mouth from his as they kissed and as their tongues moved to entwine together and she couldn't help but moan at the taste of the vanilla and him as a flower of warmth immediately bloomed out in her lower stomach.

"Get _tha_' outta tha way 'fore we break it . . . oh, and take of ya shirt, won' ya, _creena_?" She heard Murphy murmur when he broke apart before glancing at her and directing the rest of the words to her. She nodded as, without moving from his spot in front of her, he leaned over and opened the freeze door, where he slid the bowl of ice cream into the cold box. The _box _of vanilla ice cream, however, along with everything else, remained out on the counter, however, and Branna couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight. What the _Hell _was Murphy planning for her?

Her fingers nonetheless found themselves curling around the elastic banding at the bottom of her t-shirt as she pulled it upwards and over her head, leaving her in just her black lace bra in front of him. His eyes took a moment to wander over her exposed physique for a moment and she felt her skin flush underneath his roving gaze before his eyes flickered up to hers and that grin appeared on his face again that immediately made her want to melt into a puddle at his feet. He heaved a sigh and shook his head as the grin remained on his face.

"Fuckin' Hell I'm gonna enjoy this . . .!" He murmured with a laugh and Branna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment and she vaguely felt him pull off her bra for a moment before she finally decided to open her mouth and ask him what he was planning again. However, she was cut off when she felt a temporarily sharp coldness on the horseshoe indentation of her collarbone. She let out a gasp and immediately looked down, only to stare, slightly dumbfounded, as Murphy deposited a dab of vanilla ice cream there with his finger. He licked his finger clean then as he leaned back a little, his eyes followed the sticky trail the ice cream left behind as it sat there for a minute before slowly running down her now heaving chest to the valley between her breasts, only to end up pooling in her belly button like an artist scrutinizing a brush stroke.

"Murph, what are ya -?"

She was cut off when his hot mouth descended onto her collarbone then, his tongue sweeping over the sweetness lingering there for a moment before slowly descending lower. He followed the path of the ice cream as it dribbled down the flat plain of her torso until he was squatting in front of her, his hands holding her waist as his tongue languidly dipped into her navel to lap up the remaining ice cream that pooled there.

Branna swallowed hard as she realized that her knees were starting to feel weak and that she was also feeling suddenly very light-headed . . .

_"I can totally do vanilla _wit _sex too . . ."_

So _that's _what he meant!

"Murphy . . .?"

He ignored her as he stood back up and dipped the spoon back into the ice cream, where he brought the frozen treat back to his mouth. He leaned back in then and after placing both hands on the edge of the counter again, he moved to circle the rough part of his tongue in figure-eights around her nipples, the ice cream in his mouth giving additional sensations that immediately had her latching onto his shoulders as he eyes closed and her mouth opened in a mute gasp. She felt his fingers quickly undo the button and fly of her pants and she immediately moved to help him. When her pants and underwear hit the chipped linoleum floor underneath them was when his hands, cradling her waist, urged her to hop up on the counter, which she readily did, his mouth remaining latched on her the entire time.

Bidding her to lean back as far as she could on the counter, she watched as he took his mouth away from her breast and quickly got undressed as well, his pants and boxers hitting the floor as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Yah, jus' warnin' ya now, but this is where it normally pretty damn messy in ma fantasy . . ." He told her as he gently furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and ran his eyes over the sundae ingredients she had placed on the counter before actually proceeding to make the sundae that Murphy had so deliciously interrupted. Her eyebrows furrowed as well as she watched him.

"Murphy wha' are ya doin'?" She asked him quickly when she saw him give a shrug of indifference and pick up the bottle of Hershel's chocolate sauce sitting on the counter beside her. He gave her a look of almost stunned disbelief and it was a look that she almost would have believed if a look of teasing playfulness wasn't echoing in his mind.

"Wha' does it look like I'm doin', _creena_? I'm makin' ma sundae!"

Her eyes grew wide when he pulled off the clear cap off of the bottle with his teeth before spitting it from his mouth. It bounced and rattled off into a darkened corner of the room and Branna watched in barely held back awe and excitement as he upturned it and drizzled a long strand of the dark brown liquid down the entire length her body, allowing a bit more to pool in her navel than on the rest of her. He did this with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration – almost as if he needed to get it _just_ right – like an artist putting the finishing touches on a beloved painting. He stopped a little bit below her navel and watched impassively for a moment as the chocolate drew slowly down her body, running down in-between the juncture between her thighs, and he slowly licked his lips in a hungry desire and his bright blue eyes darkened to a near sapphire color as he gazed at the near-exquisite contrast of the dark brown liquid running languorously down her olive-colored body. Her hands were supporting her behind her on the counter and she didn't complain when Murphy placed his hands on the edge again before leaning in and capturing her lips with his in a slow, passionate kiss - his tongue filling her mouth deliciously. She tasted the vanilla still lingering on his lips and tongue, and resisted the urge to bring him in closer to her. She couldn't bear the thought of ruining whatever plans he had made by pouring the chocolate on her. She was interested to see where this would lead, for never before had any man done something like this - something so methodical and planned out - something so . . . _erotic_, even if it was just what he said it was: a fantasy that was just now being played out.

When they broke apart, he swallowed hard and moved his forehead against hers. "Ya trust me . . .?" He asked and it was such a strange question that for a moment, Branna couldn't help but allow her eyebrows to furrow in confusion as she slowly nodded, a look appearing in her eyes that suggested just _what _a stupid question it really was. Of _course _she trusted him – him and Connor were her boys! She had allowed them to do shit with her in bed that took nothing _but _trust to do and she didn't know, for the life of her, what could have brought about such a silly question.

He gave her a small smile as he kissed her, their kiss growing more and more passionate the longer they stood there and she heard the scraping of a glass jar against the countertop as he struggled to open it single-handedly and as his tongue filled her mouth, moving to tangle with hers. Her hips immediately jerked when she felt his cold fingers in-between her legs, stroking her and delving into her and she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip at the sensation. His fingers left her slowly after a minute but she felt like something was still inside of her and when she glanced over and saw the opened jar of maraschino cherries, her eyes immediately widened and she opened her mouth to say his name but he shushed her with gentle words and another kiss to her lips.

"Ya trust me, don' ya?" He asked her and she nodded, swallowing hard as she did so and he smiled, not grinned – _smiled_. "Then trust me! Ya know I wouldn' do anythin' I knew would hurt ya, Branna! And believe me – ya'll like this . . ." He gave her one last kiss then before his lips eventually trailed down her body, lapping up the rich chocolate as he went, his tongue delving into her navel to lap up the small pool when he reached it. His eyes latched onto hers over the plain of her body and without breaking eye contact, he moved lower to bury his mouth in-between her thighs, lapping up the rest of the chocolate coating her as he firmly grasped her thighs in his hands. His tongue curled into her, wrapping around the maraschino cherry located there and almost immediately, her head fell back against her shoulders in a moan as her hand moved to curl into his hair. Her hips almost bucked out of his hands and she heard him chuckle huskily as she settled and relaxed once more.

When the cherry was over and gone, Murphy wasted no time in eagerly opening his mouth over her small bundle of nerves as two of his still cold fingers slid quickly into her, a sensation that tore another moan from her throat. His tongue flicked at her teasingly and she bit down on her lower lip and stifled back the moan he was sure was rising within her with the speed of fiery lava – lava that sent bolts of warmth shooting throughout her body. He glared up at her and a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. His fingers moved smoothly in and out of her, and he waited until she was lulled into the easy, even rhythm of it before he gently dragged his teeth over the flesh covering her nub. Her hips bucked reflexively, almost throwing him off of her, and she let out a keening moan that ended abruptly into a yelp as she quickly curved it off so as not to alert whatever scant neighbors they possessed (the number always managed to shock them, though – it was always more than they thought) but he managed to recover his rhythm fairly easily enough.

"Ya are _such_ an arsehole, Murph!" She murmured breathlessly, grinning down at him, and he grinned wolfishly against the smooth skin on the inside of her thigh as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of her, feeling his cock harden at the delicious smell and his mouth to water reflexively.

When he felt her inner muscles start to clench warningly around his fingers, he withdrew them and she felt new waves of warmth spread through her lower stomach that ended in a puddle between her legs again as she watched Murphy sensually lick his fingers clean of her juices. He let out an 'mmm' of contentment as he savored her, his eyes closing in bliss. Branna's cheeks were flushed with impending orgasm, her swollen lips parted and her breath escaping in heated little pants.

He grinned, though, as he stood and picked her up in his arms, her legs automatically moving to wrap around his waist as he balanced her weight in his arms, he turned around and headed for the showers. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well as the raw, feral want that flickered through her eyes as well. "Murphy, wha' -?" She asked and Murphy continued to grin cheekily.

"I'm pretty sure I'm done eatin' ma sundae, Bran. We did get pretty messy though, so I tink its shower time now . . ." He grinned and Branna couldn't help but grin as well as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, long and deep. She murmured to him that she loved him as he fumbled blindly for the faucets to the shower behind them and he grinned and murmured it back before their lips seal against each other's in another fiery, all-encompassing kiss. Eventually and eagerly, as the cold spray rained down upon them from the showerhead hanging above them, their lips remained connected, their tongues staying entwined as her hands pushed Murphy backwards, to pin him with love and then to mount him against the wall, the contrasting lightness and darkness of their skin tones moving against each other's like a yin and yang as they found their long-awaited-for pleasure in each other's arms, their pleasurable moans and groans heard by no one but them.

* * *

"So, wha' did ya two do while I was gone? Tell me ya didn' jus' sit 'round watchin' cartoons all damn day!" Connor asked later that night when he finally returned from the plant, reeking of blood and slaughtered meat. Murphy and Branna grinned from their spots on the couch, Cartoon Network flickering on the TV in front of them as the glass bowl full of ice cream lay completely empty on the floor beside them. Their grins immediately appeared as those one would get when they had just gotten away with something and Connor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked between them. "Did I . . . did I miss somethin'?" He asked and Branna laughed and shook her head.

"No, no . . . but remind me to tell ya 'bout it sometime, alright?" She told him with a grin and wink and Connor slowly nodded, although his eyebrows remained furrowed in confusion as he moved off towards the showers, stripping off his clothes as he went. Sometimes, he didn't even pretend to understand his brother and his girlfriend.

Murphy grinned, however, as he lowered his lips down to her ear, their eyes remaining on Connor's back as he moved towards the showers. "Got any ice cream left?" He asked and she furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Yah, I tink - half a box . . . why?" She asked and Murphy continued to grin.

"'Cause a part of me feels guilty 'bout keepin' me brother outta all tha fun. Hey Conn, come here for a sec, let Branna show ya what we've been doin' all day . . .!"


	12. Chapter 12

***Steps in the room with colander over head* **

**Okay, I realize that no amount of excuses could ever justify me going this long without updating this fanfic but I am extremely sorry. This chapter was very, very difficult for me to write on a number of levels, mainly because I did not anticipate how much of a life-changing chapter this would be for Branna and the boys. So taking that under consideration, it does contain a lemon (threesome, if you must know) but its a little bit of a darker lemon than you guys are probably used to seeing in this fic. Its not too dark - probably not even dark at all, maybe gray - but the ending will definitely raise a few hairs. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in forever, it seems, I'll try not to let it happen again :)**

**Leyshla Gisel and jouetdedestin - Yeah, last chapter was partially dedicated to you guys. I know you were really hankering for some Murphy love :)**

**HermioneandMarcus - Thanks for reviewing - keep it up :)**

**Guest - Thank you for the amazing review and yes, I thought it was pretty nice too ;)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

_Couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away_

_But with everything I feel inside, I'm asking you to stay_

_Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool_

_Loving both of you is breaking all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool_

_Loving you both is breaking all the rules_

- "Torn Between Two Lovers" by Mary McGregor

* * *

_Favorite Line:_

___ "I don' know how ya can' see it! She doesn', Conn – she'll _never_ love me like she loves ya! And do ya really want ta share her wit me all ya life – do ya _really___?"_

"Hey, wha's up wit ya?"

Connor's deep blue eyes, pensive and slightly shielded, turned onto Branna at her words and he gazed at her for a moment, not speaking, as the fingers of one of his hands moved to press against his lips. His eyes ran over her slightly confused expression as she sat there beside him on the couch and he continued to watch as her delicately plucked eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and as the questioning look in her eyes grew. He couldn't begin to tell her what was on his mind and that thought alone made him grit his teeth in frustration. He hated when he couldn't talk to her . . . when he couldn't confide in her like he so desperately wanted to and like he normally always did when he had something bothering him (which, granted, wasn't that much of the time).

Eventually, he shook his head and returned his eyes onto the current James Bond movie playing out on the TV, _From Russia with Love_. "It's nothin', _mavourneen. _I've jus' got a lot on ma plate right now tha' I don' wanna talk 'bout."

A skeptical look appeared in her eyes then. "Connor MacManus, I know ya and ya moods! Wha's up?"

He ignored her, his eyes remaining on the movie and her lips pursed in irritation as she rose up on her knees and moved to straddle his lap facing him. His teeth gritted in slight anger as he rolled his eyes in irritation. "Branna, I don' wanna -!"

"I don' know why ya don' wanna talk ta me, Conn! Ya know ya can talk ta me 'bout anythin'!" She interrupted him and he shook his head, his eyes focusing on an indeterminable spot on the nearby window to avoid looking at her.

"Branna, please get offa me . . ."

"Whatever this is – whatever is botherin' ya, I'm sure we can work it out -!"

"Branna Whelan, get tha _fuck_ offa me!" He interrupted her in a snarling snap and his eyes frosted over in anger when he finally settled them onto her. Branna immediately recoiled, her eyes growing wide with both shock and slight fear. She nodded as she quickly got up from his lap and after swallowing hard, her eyes hardened as well and her lips pursed as she turned around and headed for the showers, her body unnecessarily tense. She heard Connor heave a sigh behind her and she could only imagine the roll of his eyes that he had performed as well. "_Mavourneen_, I'm sorry, I shouldn' 'ave snapped at ya like tha'!"

"No, no, it's fine. Don' worry 'bout it, Conn." She shot him a terse smile over her shoulder as she turned the faucet, the water that rained down from the showerhead overhead, lukewarm for once instead of freezing cold. He shook his head as well as he got to his feet and moved over to her. Standing out of the way of the spray the entire time, he watched as she jerkily got undressed and knew by her movements as she would toss her clothes out of the way at his feet, that she was irked.

"No, Bran, it's not fine – I shouldn' 'ave snapped at ya like tha'! I jus' . . . I don' wanna talk 'bout it wit ya, not 'cause I'm tryin' ta push ya away, but 'cause . . ." He swallowed hard and gave a small shrug then. "I jus' don' wanna talk 'bout it, okay? Jus' . . . Jus' know its not 'cause I don' wanna, but because I _can'_!"

She nodded silently in both reply and understanding. Her movements were still cold as she stuck a hand underneath the shower spray, checking the temperature and after deeming it comfortingly hot enough, stepped fully underneath it. She drowned out Connor's presence behind her as the warm spray ran over her body and her eyes closed in contentment as she ran her fingers through her long black hair. She was very much irked at him and she supposed giving him the cold shoulder was her way of getting back at him for not talking to her. She didn't know why it he couldn't – they always could before! What had changed this time?

She was so deeply immersed in her own thoughts that she hardly took notice of Connor getting undressed himself and stepping into the shower too until she felt his arms wrap around her and bring her back against his hard, corded frame. "Ya trust me?" He murmured in her ear and she shuddered at the warm breath that fanned out across her neck. She pursed her lips and ignored him, however, and his arms that had wrapped around her, brought her closer to him in a tight embrace as his face buried in her neck. When he finally spoke, his voice came out slightly muffled due to his mouth being pressed against the smooth skin of her neck. "I'm sorry for causin' this 'tween us, _mavourneen_, I really am. But part of why I don' wanna tell ya is ta protect ya."

"Are ya in trouble?" She immediately asked him, her voice coming out slightly terse and fearful, and he shook his head.

"No, but . . . this information I 'ave could cause me ta be in trouble and if it does, then I want ya ta be separate from it. I want ya ta be untouchable if tha need arises."

"Is Murph involved?"

She could feel Connor hesitate behind her. Finally, he answered her and when he did, it sent slight chills down her spine. ". . . Yes." She turned her head to gaze at him then, her brown eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones and she swallowed hard.

"_Will _it cause tha two of ya to be in trouble?" She asked him and he looked away for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Prolly."

"Will I end up losin' ya?" She asked him next, her voice quieting slightly and he could see a slight sheen of tears on her eyes as he swallowed hard and nodded.

"P-prolly . . ." Branna stood there for a minute gazing at him before she gave a nod and moved to nestle herself even more into his arms. They tightened around her, enveloping her in the warmth of his body as his chin moved to rest on her shoulder. They stood there for a moment under the warm spray before Connor gently moved to nuzzle the nape of her neck. "So do ya trust me, _mavourneen_?" He asked again as his fingers moving to entwine with hers across her stomach, and she nodded.

"I guess I have no choice, right?" She asked with a little laugh and he smiled as well as her head turned so that their lips could meet. Her mouth opened to him and his tongue entered her mouth, tangling with hers. They parted for a moment as she turned around in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck right when he crashed his lips against hers again, his tongue moving past her lips to settle hot and invitingly thick inside her mouth.

They collapsed backwards against the nearby shower wall seconds later, their mouths still connected and as his weight pressed her further back against the wall, she felt how hard he was despite their so recent altercation, and somehow that made her happier than anything else had in days. Sliding a hand down between them, she pressed her fingers against his erection and he groaned into her mouth when her hand wrapped fully around him. He groaned again, huskier this time as he broke the kiss, and a grin spread across his face as a laugh came from his lips seconds later.

"Branna, _mavourneen_, would ya wait jus' one minute -?" He panted the words out, fighting for control of both his breathing and his body, but Branna didn't want to wait. She tightened her hand around his erection, fingers moving up and down along the silken flesh. Hand guiding him, she turned them around so that he was the one against the shower wall. Then she knelt and slid her mouth over him, pumping hard with her hand. He let out a low moan as his fingers slid through her hair, moving the black locks out of the way so that he could watch as she went down on him.

"Jesus _Christ_, _mavourneen_ . . .!" He breathed before gritting his teeth and biting back a strangled groan as she took as much of him into her as she could before swallowing, the muscles of her throat feeling like pure heaven as they contracted around his head.

"Lord's name, Conn . . ."

She could see the grin that immediately appeared on Connor's face then as she released him with a vulgar pop at the sound of Murphy's voice coming from behind them. She glanced behind her at him before turning her eyes up to Connor's. He gave a shrug.

"I _told_ ya ta wait a minute, didn' I? 'Tho', by all means, continue – I wasn' exactly complainin'!"

Branna couldn't help but shoot him a look as Murphy helped her to her feet, where he immediately pulled her back up against his front with his hands on her hips. It wasn't soon after that, that Connor closed the distance between them as well, his lips connecting with the hollow of her throat as they pressed her in-between them. Murphy's lips found the skin behind her ear and Branna felt herself swoon from the heat and the pressure both. Her hands clenched on Connor's shoulders and her skin burned from their fingers trailing all over her body – pulling and pushing, trying to get as much as her against them as the other would allow.

Which, granted, wasn't much. Her boys weren't exactly known for being the most compromising fellows when they were together in bed with her.

She found herself quickly forgetting the earlier spat she had, had with Connor, for the only things there with her at that moment, were their hands, their bodies and their mouths as they murmured increasingly dirty things in her ear. Connor's voice came out as a growl as Murphy pulled her back against him and thrust his hips forward, making her feel how hard he was. She felt Connor's hand run up the inside of her thigh and she found all thoughts ceasing to be again.

Branna closed her eyes and moaned as she allowed her head fell back against Murphy's chest when she gave into the feelings that were starting to surround her. A pair of demanding lips met hers as Connor pressed his to hers. It was hard to form coherent thoughts when the both of them were moving their bodies like they were against her - like how Connor was moving his hands up her thighs and kissing her the way he was, but she was glad for the peace she felt as her mind went blissfully blank. At least she wouldn't have to worry about what Connor had told her about him and Murphy possibly being 'in trouble' at that particular moment. Talk about a mood killer.

Murphy grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, groaning into her ear and the sound immediately sent bolts of warmth shooting throughout her lower stomach. She felt Connor's lips trailing down her neck, her shoulder and her chest and then Murphy's hands were on her breasts, cupping them and pushing them upwards to meet his brother's scorching hot mouth. She moaned again as his lips enclosed around her nipple, where his teeth teased it into a hardened peak before moving over to the other one. Her entire body was on fire, and all she knew was them and the consuming desire that made her act on instinct instead of logic. She became long past the point of thinking when she felt them press her between them - now it was time to feel.

She reached back and pulled Murphy's head down to her, where she crashed their lips together as soon as he was close enough. Her other hand moved to Connor's head, pulling him firmly against her at the same time. It felt so good - _they_ were so good - and she couldn't imagine it being any better.

Of course, she should have known better than to think that. They _were_ Murphy and Connor MacManus, after all - her insufferable Irish twins - she should have known that they would try their damndest to one up the last time they had been in bed together like this.

One of Murphy's hands left her breast and moved downward, where it slid in-between her body and Connor's, and down her stomach, where it disappeared in-between the juncture of her thighs. She broke the kiss when he slid a finger inside her, slowly . . . so deliciously slowly . . .

After a moment, he brought his hand back out from between her legs and moved it to his lips, where he sucked his finger into his mouth. His eyes stayed on hers every second as he slowly twirled his tongue around the tip of his finger, his lips twitching into that insufferably sexy grin of his when she moaned.

But of course, Connor wasn't about to be ignored for long. As they stood there, Branna watching Murphy's lips and his finger, Connor's mouth had left her breast, only for his lips to trail down her body until he was kneeling before her, his tongue teasing her skin as his teeth marked it. Then his hands were moving up her legs and she felt Murphy's arm snake around her waist, helping her keep her balance as Connor moved one of her legs over his shoulder. His tongue made contact with her heated flesh her seconds later and all her mind could suddenly focus on was him. The strokes of his tongue against her core were light, teasing and expertly maddening, but the hold of his fingers on her legs were strong and almost primal.

"Ya love it when one of us is on our knees before ya, don' ya _creena_?" Murphy murmured in her ear and she shuddered at the silkiness of his words. "And ya _know_ that this ain' even tha best we can do, right?"

His words seemed to encourage his brother, for no longer after those words were out of his mouth, did Branna feel Connor's fingers pushing inside her - one, two, three - his thumb joining his lips, where he teased her clit and made her moan his name in pleasure. Then, Murphy's hand moved to Connor's head, pushing him against her, which caused him to let out a groan as he yanked her towards him still. "Make her come, brother . . . make her take tha' Lord's name in vain." He told him and Branna could almost see the evil grins the twins' had on their faces as Connor's fingers started thrusting faster within her - twisting as they reflexively sought out that spot inside her. And all the while, Murphy was nibbling on her neck - his teeth grazing her flesh and causing shivers to go up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the feeling of Connor's head between her thighs and Murphy standing behind her, pushing his hips against hers rhythmically as he moved his hand into her hair and yanked her head back so that he could sink his teeth into the nape of her neck. Then there was nothing but pleasure as she screamed her release and Murphy's mouth was back against hers, greedily swallowing every sound as she vaguely heard Connor grinningly say:

"Lord's name, _mavourneen._"

But in a second, it seemed everything changed. As if by some unspoken agreement between them, Connor stepped away as Murphy turned her around and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them around her waist and with their lips connected, he pulled her up and carried her the few steps that separated them from the bed. He laid her down on it as she heard the squeaking sound of Connor turning off the shower. He then sat back on his heels and after grabbing her ankles, pulled her entire body to the edge of the bed. There was something in the way he was looking at her, though, that made her shiver in both anticipation and slight nervousness. And when she glanced at Connor standing behind him, she could see the same and something in her heart twitched – something that immediately made her on edge.

Something was wrong between them . . . something she knew she wouldn't like.

But Murphy's hands slowly trailing reverently up her legs to eventually push them apart as he pulled her closer to the edge still, kept her thoughts from going anywhere else. He bent down and his lips met hers as she felt the tip of his cock against her. And then, with one smooth, upward and slightly rough thrust, he was inside her. His fingers wasted no time in finding her nub and making her moan - God, he was good!

"Jesus, _creena_ . . ." Murphy hissed as he started thrusting, hard and deep and fast. "Ya so fuckin' tight . . .!"

But Branna wasn't listening. Connor was kneeling beside her now and when she felt his hand gently bury in her hair so that he could help hold her head up, she wrapped her hand and her lips around his cock. She moaned as Murphy's thrusts became deeper, though, and she readily begin moving her hips up to meet his every thrust as she focused on Connor kneeling beside her. His hand was still in her hair, supporting her head as she moved her tongue around him, then hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. She heard him hiss and then felt his hips jerk as she took him in deeper, his eyes darkening with desire.

When he finally pulled out, she gasped for air but it faded away into a loud moan of Murphy's name as he tilted up her hips and thrust harder, finally finding just that right angle that she loved and which caused her entire body to shake as a sudden orgasm ripped through her. Connor let out a curse in Gaelic under his breath as her muscles rippled around him and he rode out her orgasm without missing a beat. And when he pulled out, Branna barely had time to regain her thoughts and feel both relief at being able to breathe, as well as frustration at the feeling of emptiness that they left behind, before Connor's hands were on her hips and he was flipping her over onto her stomach so that he could pull her back onto her hands and knees before thrusting into her.

He filled her so deliciously that she immediately let out a moan of his name as his thrusts came just as hard and fast, perhaps even more-so than his brother's had. Branna closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him moving inside her - fucking her so hard while his fingers buried into her hips with a bruising grip. But then she felt the bed bow underneath her and directly in front of her and wasted no time in wrapping a hand around Murphy's pro-offered cock, giving no thought to the fact that he had just been fucking her a moment earlier.

Connor's thrusts pushed her forward and lodged Murphy deeper into her mouth and it like that, that they worked her as one, in the way she had a particular fondness for. Their movements were perfectly coordinated as usual, the both of them thrusting into her at the same time. Connor's hands were on her thighs, spreading them and forcing her hips down against the mattress in a way that made her muscles burn but in a completely good way, and she moaned around Murphy's cock, causing him to grin. He murmured something to Connor in Gaelic and Connor grinned, laughed and breathlessly agreed while Branna fought the urge to slap the shit out of the both of them for the particularly lewd comment.

Then, with a loud groan, Murphy was coming down her throat, one of his hands burying gently in her hair as she slid her mouth back to his tip as she swallowed. The second he pulled out, Connor was flipping her over again and throwing both her legs over his shoulders as he changed the angle and continued to fuck her, his rhythm faster and harder. And then Murphy was leaning over her, nibbling on her nipple before kissing his way down past her belly and down her hips, until he was right where his twin's cock was thrusting into her. His tongue flicked over her clit, slow strokes at first, and then steadily more insistent - building.

Well, _that _was certainly something new!

And then suddenly, her back was arching as a blinding pleasure overtook her, and she didn't care. Hell, she barely noticed Connor's last few thrusts as he came inside her. And even then, Murphy's tongue - his lips and his teeth - kept teasing her, never letting her body come down from the high they had her on. He didn't stop when his brother came, nor didn't even stop when Connor slowly pulled out of her. Instead, her took her hips and moved her closer. He moved in-between her legs, where his fingers soon joined his mouth, tasting her and himself and his twin as he gave her more pleasure than she thought her body could take for that night.

She felt a hand on her hair again and tilted her head back just as Connor leaned down and crashed their lips together, where he swallowed her screams as she came again and again, his tongue moving her mouth like his brother's was moving inside her. His hand moved over to grasp her breast, his thumb skating over the nipple and when she came again, Murphy let out a groan as he swallowed her juices before moving up to her. She broke apart from Connor in order to move her lips to Murphy's, where she kissed him for a minute. She felt Connor lift her up gently as he slid into his customary spot on the bed behind and partially underneath her and when her and Murphy finally broke apart, instead of moving down to wrap his arms around her waist and sleep with his hand pillowed on her stomach like usual, he simply turned around and coldly got to his feet. He swiped up his clothes from the floor and yanked them on before mumbling something about going to go get more cigarettes and quickly leaving the apartment.

Branna lay there in stunned shock for a moment, especially when she heard the sound of Connor's lighter firing up as he lit _his_ cigarette.

Oh yeah, something was _definitely _up.

* * *

_Earlier That Day . . ._

_"I tink . . . I tink we need ta end this, Conn . . ." Murphy finally spoke up as the two of them loitered out at the empty docking bay of the plant, and Connor watched as his brother expelled a long held-in breath before furrowing his eyebrows and shooting him a look of confusion._

_ "End wha'?" He asked and when Murphy pinned him with the firm, 'what-do-you-think' look – it was a look that immediately made a look of alarm spear through Connor's eyes. "W-wha' do ya mean ya wanna end this - _why_ do ya want ta end this?" He asked him, and Murphy gave a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders._

_ "It's jus' . . . it simply ain' fair anymore, ya know?" He told him and Connor rolled his eyes in irritation._

_ "Fair – wha' tha fuck are ya talkin' 'bout -?"_

_ "Don' ya see - I can' compete wit ya anymore!" Murphy interrupted him, anger flickering through his eyes and Connor immediately came to a stop, his eyes growing wide in alarm at his brother's sudden outburst. Murphy shook his head, grasping desperately now for words. "We-we've always shared girlfriends and it's never come 'tween us before but Branna . . . I don' know wha' it is, but Branna's different! Used ta be, we loved her equally and she loved us equally and it was harmonious and shit but lately . . . lately tings 'ave changed. When we're together, jus' me and her, we're perfect together – there's no two other people in tha world but us and I 'ave no doubt in ma mind tha' she loves me! But when ya walk through tha' door, Conn - when ya walk through tha' _bloody_ door it's almost as if . . . it's almost as if every worry in her life is gone when she sees ya – like tha clouds suddenly parted or some shit like tha' and a ray of Heavenly light comes through tha' ceilin' and falls on ya head!" He shook his head, his expression becoming pained. "I tried ta pass it off as nothin' before and its mainly worked 'till now but . . . I jus' . . ." He shook his head and turned the same pained expression onto his twin then. "I can' do this anymore, Conn! I don' like feelin' like I'm tha fuckin' third wheel – tha' whatever happens 'tween us when me and her are alone has nothin' ta do wit tha' fact that we love each other, but 'cause _ya_ ain' there!" _

_ "Well . . . then wha' do we do?" Connor asked him, his voice coming out helplessly quiet before he shook his head. "We . . . it's not like we can go home tonight and make her choose!" Murphy shook his head._

_ "And I wouldn' want her ta anyway. I care for her too much ta jus' watch her choose ya over and over again, every damn time. Tha' and I love her too damn much to make her 'ave ta _make _tha' decision!" Connor gazed at him for a minute before shaking his head._

_ "I'm sorry, Murph. I don' . . . I don' know how this could 'ave happened – how I didn' see this comin'! If I had known I wouldn' 'ave spent as much time wit her – I would 'ave left ya two alone more -!" Murphy gave a laugh and shook his head._

_ "Ya but when ya tink 'bout it, Conn, all tha girls we shared in tha past, was wit us 'cause they had wanted tha both of us from tha get-go. Branna, she . . . she didn' want this at first, remember? When Roc first told her what we did and she confronted ya, it wasn' 'cause she wanted ta immediately hop on tha bandwagon, no, it was 'cause she thought ya was going ta hurt her or was wit her purely 'cause we had some sick, twisted sexual fetish goin' on," He pinned his gaze with his brother's then. "She wanted _ya_, Conn. Ya were her first choice, brother - ya were tha one of us who she went ta bed wit first!" His gaze softened for a minute then and he averted his eyes to the cold black pavement underneath their feet. "I knew she was all too good ta be true . . . I knew tha' there had ta be a catch – there always is, after all, isn' there? And she is – she's _such_ a good woman and she deserves ta be happy and if her happiness comes most easily wit ya then I'm pretty sure where this is goin' -!"_

_ "_Shut up_, Murph – ya can jus' shut up right there!" Connor finally hissed, his eyes becoming angry as he interrupted him before approaching him, his voice lowering threateningly. "Ya don' know wha' ya are sayin' – ya talkin' crazy! Ya know this will hurt her, not 'cause she will tink this is ya growin' a pair and jus' steppin' down gracefully – she'll tink she did somethin' wrong – ya _know _she will! She loves ya jus' like she loves me, Murph – I promise ya tha' she does! We're her boys – her twins – we'll _always_ be her boys!" Murphy slowly shook his head._

_ "I don' know how ya can' see it. She doesn', Conn – she'll _never_ love me like she loves ya! And do ya really want ta share her wit me all ya life – do ya _really_?"_

_ Connor stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say before pursing his lips and shaking his head, his eyes darkening in anger as he pointed a finger at him. "Okay, here's wha' we're goin' ta do. We don' say anyting 'bout this to her until _after _we come back, ya understand? When – _if – _and tha's a pretty big if – we come back from this whole Russian killin' spree - _then_ and _only _then will we sit down with her and lay all our cards out on the table." He shook his head then as he rubbed his face with his hands and turned around, where he walked away a few feet. "Shite, how tha fuck did this happen?" He cursed bitterly under his breath and Murphy gave a weak shrug. It was all he could think to give him at that moment but Connor would take it. Right then, that was probably the only thing he was willing to take from his brother._


	13. Chapter 13 -- Deleted Scene

**Hey you guys, sorry for the short chapter but I just got back from Nashville's Comic Con (in which I met Sean and Norman - they were total sweethearts!) and I felt like writing but I'm still not exactly sure what I want to do yet with the next chapter that takes off from the last one, so I gave you guys a so called "deleted scene". Its something that I've always wanted to write but for some reason never got around to it. It takes place about a couple of days after Baumgartner nails Connor in the daddy bags and its a little bit more humorous than the last couple which I think we all need. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Leyshla Gisel: So is that a compliment or what? ;)**

**Addicted (Guest): I know, I wouldn't be able to choose either but I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going to go with that one and I know I'm not going to be disappointing people, so yes! Whoever you are, keep reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

_"She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

- "Shook Me All Night Long" – By AC DC

* * *

_Favorite Line(s):_

_"O' shut up and continue workin'! And in case ya don' remember, __she _wasn't tha one who defended my so-called 'girlish' honor – ya were!"

* * *

"Oi, Murph, is tha' Bran?"

Murphy looked up at his brother's confused, slightly surprised words, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he did so. He wasted no time in quickly allowing his eyes to fall onto the two people currently making their way down the metal stairs from the boss's office and felt the same amount of surprise descend onto him, that had descended onto his brother. One of them was their boss, wearing his atypical white coat and carrying his customary clipboard, but the other was a very beautiful woman with long black hair, emerald green eyes and curves that were too dangerous to even look at!

Murphy nodded slowly, a slightly interested look appearing in his eyes as well as he moved to lean on the meat-covered convator belt before them. "Yah . . . yah, tha's our Bran. Wha' tha Hell is she doin' here?" He asked and Connor simply shrugged as their boss stood in front of them and raised his hands. There was an immediately hush that fell onto everyone, as well as an immediately cessation of all movement.

"Nothin' to be alarmed wit people, but this here is Branna Whelan. She's a journalist from the local paper doin' a story on Irish run businesses in South Boston. She's Irish too, so hopefully we won' have to worry 'bout a bad story!" He said with a laugh and she gave him a comforting smile when he turned to glance back at her before turning back around and continuing: "Please, though, jus' go about like you always do and ignore her to the best of your abilities unless she asks a question or someting!" Everyone nodded and silently went back to work as Branna turned to their boss to ask a few questions, Murphy and Connor's eyes lingering on her as they went back to work.

"Wha' tha' fuck is she doin' here?" Connor whispered to him, the amount of curiosity burning through his bloodstream about to catch him on fire, and Murphy nodded in agreement as Branna smiled and graciously thanked their boss before slowly moving away to walk around the people and various workstations grouped in the vast space. Wearing her typical tight black pin skirt, business casual button-up shirt and black sky-high heels, Connor and Murphy had to admit – it was hard to keep their eyes off of her and on their work like they should have been doing.

And apparently, so was it for someone else, too.

"Hey, look, Conn – seems like ya new best friend can' keep her eyes offa our girl." Murphy told him with a grin and an elbow in the side and Connor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned around, only to see the _bitseach _that had kicked him in the daddy bags the previous day – Rozengurtle Baumgartner – couldn't drag her eyes off of her either. Connor grinned.

"Oh, Bran's gonna 'ave a field day when she sees!" He replied and Murphy grinned and nodded as well as she neared them, putting on a polite grin as she did so. Her hands moved to clasp behind her back with her notebook and pen in her hands as she stood in-between them, sensing how hard they were fighting to keep grins from their faces and their attention on their work instead of how well her clothing outlined those amazing, killer curves of hers.

"Now, what are ya two fine boys doin' over here?" She asked them and Connor gave a shrug and told her before lowering his voice and leaning in to her.

"Now wha' are _ya_ doin' here, _mavourneen_?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Ma job, wha' else?"

"Yah, but ya not even a journalist! Ya work in a damn office buildin' on Main Street filing papers for a major ad agency!" Murphy added in a hiss and Branna gave another shrug as she subtly placed a hand on Connor's chest and slowly trailed it downwards until her fingers curled into the waistband of his belted jeans. She observed them working the entire time and it was a movement that caused Connor's body to immediately tense up but not exactly in a bad way.

"I gotta defend my boys, don' I?"

Their eyes widened in shock as they immediately got what her intentions were, and they turned their heads to face her, right when Branna gave them both a bright smile before spinning around on her heels. Their eyes followed her and they turned to watch as she moved behind them to the massive woman standing by the meat rack and who was trying her damndest not to allow her eyes to linger on the beautiful woman making her way over to her, her hips doing a little bit more than 'wiggle' when she walked.

"Hi, I'm Branna Whelan – Boston Globe!" She brightly introduced herself and Baumgartner smiled and pulled off one of her bloody gloves before shaking her head. She introduced herself as well and Branna continued to smile as she described what she was doing, in a heavily flirtatious manner that had Murphy and Connor both grinning. When she wanted to be, their Branna could be quite the actress and she was _definitely _acting then. They could see the disgust rolling off of her in waves although she was doing a pretty good job of hiding it from everyone else, including the woman she was currently talking to.

Eventually she finished and Branna gave her a gracious smile as she glanced up at her from her notebook. "Well tanks for fillin' me in – I appreciate it," Her eyebrows furrowed in interest. "Now, how do ya spell ya name? It's so I can give ya credit in tha article." She asked her and Baumgartner nodded and patiently spelled out her name to her before grinning and gesturing to the notebook held open in her hand.

"And uh, I'll give you my number too sweetie, just in case you have any more questions." She told her and Connor and Murphy both had to bite back snorts of laughter at the barely concealed disgust that flitted across Branna's eyes before she grinned charmingly and turned her beautiful green eyes onto her - those same pair of beautiful green that made everyone stutter eventually upon coming into contact with them.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I've already heard of ya . . ."

Baumgartner gave her a curious look. "Oh really, and how is that? 'Cause believe me, sweetie, I would have remembered _you_ if I had met you before!" She told her before glancing down at the graceful curve of her waist that flared out into beautifully proportioned hips, and Branna's charming smile fell down to a tight smile as she – without breaking eye contact with the much larger woman - reached out and grabbed ahold of Connor's arm, where she pulled him to her. He stumbled but quickly righted himself as he moved to stand behind her, the three of them becoming quickly conscious of the fact that everyone was starting to stare at them, including Murphy and their boss.

"This fine young man right here named Connor MacManus jus' _happens_ ta be ma boyfriend," She told her, her voice silky and as smooth as cream, and Baumgartner's smile and look of curiosity immediately disappeared from her face. "And that other man right there behind us named Murphy MacManus and who is his twin brother, is my _other _boyfriend!" Branna told her before simpering and placing a hand on Connor's chest. "And it jus' so happens – and unluckily for ya - tha' I 'ave a particular fondness for tha' amazin' endowment this one has swingin' between his legs and which ya so rudely kneed him in a couple of afternoons ago! Poor man couldn' even rise ta tha occasion that night!"

Murphy let out a snort of laughter and Connor tried his damndest to hold back a grin. That was a flat out lie, but the _bitseach _didn't exactly need to know that, now did she?

Baumgartner's lips pursed in anger and slight irritation then and Branna simply smiled a sweet smile as she allowed Connor to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him, an action that had the woman rolling her eyes as she stepped closer to them. "Well, I hate to tell you, sweetie, but your boyfriends are chauvinistic pigs – _especially_ the one you're hanging all over right now! And if you haven't figured that out by now, then you're stupider than you look -!"

Rozengurtle Baumgartner didn't even have time to finish her sentence, for as soon as the words were out of her mouth, did the sweet smile disappear from Branna's face, only to be replaced with one of anger as she reared back and slammed her fist into the side of the other woman's face. Murphy, Connor and everyone else there winced and let out 'oohs' of pain as the bigger woman twirled around before hitting the floor in a heap. It was then that Branna bent down and after tangling her hand in her head, brought her eyes back up to hers.

"Yah, well, I hate ta tell ya – _sweetie_ – tha' ma men eat pussy better than any lesbian and they have some pretty decent endowments to match their linguistic skills, so I'm not gonna be givin' tha' up anytime soon - especially considerin' tha' big, fat, angry lesbians isn' ma ting, not-to-mention my type!" She shook her head as she blew a lock of her black hair out of her face before allowing her head to drop back down to the cement floor. "And tha' next time ya tink 'bout kickin' any one of ma boys in an area that I am very fond of utilizing every other day, then ya better make sure they don' come home limpin' like last time! 'Cause the ya gonna see me again and I'll do worse next time!"

She got to her feet then, straightening out her clothes and allowing another sweet smile to appear on her face before she turned her eyes onto their boss and graciously nodded. "Thank you sir; I think that's all I need for my article. It should be in the paper by next week." She told him and he gave her a nod in reply as a small, amused and slightly secret smile appeared on his face as he shook his head and turned back to the clipboard in his hands. Branna then pressed a chaste kiss to each of her boy's lips and told them that she would see them at home before casting one last lingering, disgusted look over her shoulder at the woman getting dazedly to her feet. She then marched off, her heels clacking on the floor and her head held high in pride, her hips not 'wiggling' but _sashaying_, as Connor was so fond of saying.

"Damn, I don' know 'bout ya, but she is gettin' one _serious _foot rub tonight!" Connor murmured to Murphy in slight awe and his brother turned a grin onto him as they returned to their work.

"Foot rub, is tha' it? O' please Conn, ya know it ain' gonna be anyting tha' damn innocent!" He continued to grin as he elbowed him in the side. "Ya know – since she defended ya girlish honor and all tha' shite, ya gonna 'ave ta pay her back wit some of those fabulous linguistic skills of ya's!"

Connor gave him a mean look but his eyes were amused. "O' shut up and continue workin'! And in case ya don' remember, _she _wasn't tha one who defended my so-called 'girlish' honor – ya were!" He grinned then. "And don' worry - I'll be happy ta!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm so sorry for changin' tha' subject on ya Bran, but I 'ave _got _ta ask ya a question! Its been buggin' tha' Hell outta me all damn day!"

Branna grinned and rolled her eyes as she put down her fork and wiped her lips off with her napkin before nodding. "And wha' is tha', _macushla_?" She asked him and Connor glanced at Murphy before allowing a grin to spread across his face.

"How do ya know wha' it feels like to 'ave a lesbian go down on ya?"

The question shocked Branna so much that she immediately spit out the drink of beer that she had just taken. She then immediately broke out into a fit of coughing as the two boys broke out into laughter. "A-are you bein' serious?" She asked him, her eyes wide with shock, and Connor continued to laugh and nod as all three of them regained their breathing.

"Yes, I'm bein' completely serious, _mavourneen_! Excuse me, tho', if I want ta know if ma girlfriend had a couple of, uh . . ." He grinned and glanced at Murphy then, a grin that his twin brother immediately shared, as well as wink. "Experimental encounters with the fairer sex when ya were younger!"

Branna gave him a look that bordered on murderous. "For ya information, Connor MacManus, no I 'ave not! I simply said tha' to get her riled up, if ya_ must_ know!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she took another, bigger swig of her beer. "But for tha' love of God, I'm in a relationship wit two Irish twins tha' I 'ave group sex wit at least twice a week - how tha' Hell can ya honestly tink I could be into tha'?" She shook her head as she got to her feet and after picking up her plate, walked over to the sink. She then heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Wha' in tha' Hell am I goin' ta do wit ya two?"

Connor and Murphy grinned again and it was a minute before Murphy spoke, a mischievous light appearing in his eyes. "Well, I can tink of somethin' ya can do wit us, _creena_ . . ." He told her and she gazed at them over her shoulder for a moment before speaking, her voice coming out quiet.

"Well actually, make tha' three times a week."


End file.
